Teen Titan Tales
by TigerLily957
Summary: "We're one team. One family. One heartbeat. Win or lose, we still have each other." A collection of one-shots about the Teen Titans. From the hilarity that ensues, romance, and even the serious moments that occur for the superheroes. Pairings: Major BBRae, RobStar, CyBee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Teen Titans. _

* * *

**Late Night Game. - we all have our guilty pleasure.**

* * *

"Booyah!" _Twitch._

"Take that, Tin Man." _Twitch. Twitch._

"I'm right behind you, Grass Stain!" _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"Eat dust, BB! Look who just put turbo blast on your -"

_Crack. _The controller in both of the teens' hands were covered in black aura, and within an instant, sparked. Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped the gaming device and turned around to look at the stoic girl. "Shut... Up," Raven hissed.

The changeling rubbed the back of his neck tenderly. It always bothered him when he made Raven upset (which was a frequent thing). His ears drooped slightly at Raven's piercing amethyst glare. "Heh, sorry Rae, I guess-"

"Enough!" Raven lectured. She slammed her book shut and gently placed it on the couch next to her. Instantly raising an accusing index finger, she stabbed it in the direction of Cyborg. "_YOU_ with your stupid 'Booyahs!' and cheers. You are a grown 21 year-old-man. We get it, you beat Beast Boy once. You beat Beast Boy, twice. When it comes to twenty times and hearing twenty cheers of 'In your face, Grass Stain!'..._THAT _is where I draw the line."

Cyborg lowered his head in defeat and nodded accordingly. "Understood." Raven inwardly smirked.

"And _YOU._" Beast Boy shrank at the beginning of her lecture. "With your stupid jokes and lame excuses of _why_ you keep losing to Cyborg.. It is quite apparent that you do a horrible job of playing games. Not only have you convinced everyone in the whole freaking tower that you're going to win...You have gotten to the point to where you _actually _believe it. **NO**, Beast Boy. You will _never _win against Cyborg. Give. It. Up." His mouth slowly dropped in disbelief, exposing a sharp fang.

She fought back the urge of giving a small smile. Beast Boy could be _kind of _cute sometimes. Especially when it came to his reactions with Raven's quick-witted remarks. The empath mentally cursed herself for getting distracted. Boy, did that green 18-year-old have an effect on her with one facial expression. She felt like she had punished an innocent puppy or taken away an ice cream from a toddler. It absolutely broke her heart. _Be strong, Raven_, she reminded.

"Look, Rae-" Raven scowled at the pet name. Beast Boy defensively held up his hands. "Sorry, jeez. _RAVEN._ We're sorry to interrupt your reading. It won't happen again."

Cyborg glanced between his friends and nodded. "Yeah, we're sorry."

She inched her fingers toward her hood and pulled it up. Blackness covering her face. "Whatever. Keep the noise at a minimum or I might 'accidentally' break the GameStation." Raven began to rise from her seat, deciding a good meditation on the roof was necessary.

"Besides," Beast Boy called before she reached the door. "It's not like _you _could stand a chance against us in Mega Racer Turbo Z."

"You're idiotic," she snapped walking down the hallway. He began to cackle menacingly and earned a high-five from Cyborg. The two boys continued their previous game. Who was he kidding? Maybe Raven _could._

* * *

3:41am. Beast Boy groaned and rolled over. No more bunk-beds from him. The now growing _man _lay sprawled across his king-sized bed. He slightly lifted his head and peeked from underneath the covers to view his alarm clock. His squinted his eyes, adjusting to the red neon symbols. 3:42am. _Damn._ Obviously not getting any sleep, he tossed his legs across the side of his bed and hopped off. Beast Boy stretched a bit, giving a toothy grin in the mirror at his toned, muscular frame. "Not too shabby, B." The boy then reached for his shirt, tugging it on and exiting his room. Maybe an early morning snack to put his mind at ease?

He slid his green fingers through his shaggy hair and paused when he entered the common room. The bright light from the TV reflected off of the windows. "What the-?"

"_Who's there?_" a voice demanded. Morphing into a mouse, he crouched behind the sofa and peeked at Raven, who slowly scanned every area of the room. What was she doing watching TV this early? Not finding any traces of a person, she faced the screen once again and pressed a button on the GameStation controller. Beast Boy morphed back into his normal figure and crawled closer to the monitor.

She pressed rapidly, racing past each car. Another click of her button and she instantly incinerated each one. Her tongue stuck out a bit and she continued on. Soon, Raven was neck-in-neck with a red car. Instantly pulling a double flip, she dashed across the finish line, claiming first place. The screen flashed a 'WINNER' sign and soon, another sign for her to type in her name.

Raven contemplated for a moment, earning the high score, and typed in 'BB.' After a congratulatory dance, Raven let out a small scream and masked her face with a stoic glare as Beast Boy crouched beside her. "My god, Beast Boy! What are you doing up so late!?" she asked gripping her chest in fear. _Azarath..Mertrion..Zinthos.._she repeated mentally.

He crossed his arms, and leaned back in the seat. "I should be asking you the same thing." Gesturing his head toward the GameStation, Raven fumbled with her fingers.

"See, I was..um..reading, and..the GameStation turned on by itself. I was simply turning it off, seeing you and Cyborg forget to unplug it at night."

"Uh huh," he mocked. "Admit it, you're a gaming expert at Mega Racer Turbo Z! I _knew_ you played video games!" Raven rolled her eyes at his victory fist-pump and began to turn off the system.

"Shut up," she retorted, walking away from the scene.

Beast Boy gave a hearty chuckle as the girl left the room. "Oh, don't you worry, Rae. This is our little secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Escape - sometimes, you got to get away. **

* * *

He knew it was wrong. To just leave like this. Technically, they both did. The boy glanced at their intertwined hands. She gave a soft squeeze and he nodded, helping her up onto the R-Cycle. Sometimes, Robin would leave in the middle of the night with Starfire, and they would ride around the city. Just the two of them. He knew the consequences of leaving the tower, balancing work vs. personal life, and especially leaving the team in the dark about his "secret meetings". Although, he always suspected Raven knew..with her empathic abilities and all. She wouldn't dare say a word. Only taking a small sip of her tea in the morning and showing a small smirk. Since he'd trust her with his secret, she trusted him with hers about Beast Boy. Although, this was a different story and different time to think about that.

He mounted on the bike, gently placing the helmet on his head. Chills coursing through his body when Starfire lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back. If this what was what Heaven was like, Robin could _definitely _get used to it. Robin looked over his shoulder, her emerald eyes sparkling, gazing intently into his. The leader of the Titans smiled back at her, and revved the motorcycle. She placed small chaste pecks up his spine, his chills increasing. The bike zoomed away, underground. Lights from the tunnel flickered dimly as only the sound of the roaring engine was heard. When they reached city limits, away from the island, he slowed down. Barren streets allowed Robin access to do whatever he pleased. Especially impressing Starfire with his bike tricks.

"Boyfriend Robin," she began innocently. Sides of his mouth tugged at him, forcing a wide grin. God, he loved when she called his name. He would do anything in the world for this girl within a second...all she had to do was call him. "Where is our destination this time?" Peering from side to side, he began to accelerate a bit faster.

"You'll see," he teased. Robin could hear her faint response of 'Oh..' and she held on a bit tighter. The bike sped up to a curved roadway that lead up to a small mountain peak. He could feel her hands tremble slightly as they ascended further from sea level. "Don't worry, Star, almost there." Pulling his bike close to a tree, he stopped, pulling out his key and helping her off. A small blanket lay in one spot and he motioned for her to move closer.

She reached for his hand, and slid her fingers between his as he guided her to the small picnic laid out. "What are we doing at Jump Peaks?" Starfire had to admit. The view from below was lovely. They could see the entire city. "This place is glorious," she confessed, taking a seat. Skyscrapers confidently stood, silence filling the air, and twinkling lights blanketing the sky. She rested her head on Robin's lap and as he leaned back to look at the night sky.

"I used to come here a lot to think. I still do from time to time."

Starfire listened carefully and gazed at the stars. "They're beautiful. They do the shining so preciously."

"As do you." Star let a small giggle and relaxed, snuggling closer to her beau. He gently combed his fingers through her lush hair, sighing. "Sometimes..I come here..when I'm scared."

She quirked an eyebrow and turned her head upward to look at him. "Why is that so?"

He shrugged. "I think of..when I lost _them_ and how I never want to lose any of you guys. The team."

"Well you can never do such a thing," she encouraged. "You are the leader of the team. We are one family. Under the given circumstances, we fight together, we shall do the winning together, and the losing together. Perhaps you are afraid of losing us, but we could never be lost." Robin took a moment, absorbing her words.

The two sat in silence, star-gazing a bit until Robin could hear the faint snores of Starfire. Waking her up could mean ending this moment. Naturally, there would be many more. Why couldn't he live a normal happy life without constantly worrying about losing her? A breeze tickled the back of his neck, causing Star to move closer. He peered down at the sleeping girl and gently caressed her cheek. Who was he kidding anyways? He had the whole night with the perfect girl, and 30 minutes until waking her up with the perfect sunrise. How dare he question possibly losing the team..or more importantly...her?

Yep, sneaking out _definitely _had its perks if it meant spending all his time with her. _Life was good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Grocery Shopping - Beast Boy and Cyborg Edition**

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Beast Boy whined. Cyborg shoved his friend down the aisle, wheeling the cart slowly. He scanned over the boxes of cereal before placing the correct one inside the basket.

"I dunno, man. It's our turn to shop." He pulled out the shopping list and marked a line across the word _'CEREAL'_.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Wait a moment! No it's not! We went shopping last week!"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and continued his search for waffles. "_NO__. _It was Rae's turn last week."

Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Then why did I go?"

"Because you were _staring_ at Raven while she shopped. I don't know, something your little creeper self does. Don't ask me," Cyborg snapped, obviously irritated. Beast Boy blushed at his memory of Raven's grocery trip last week that he graciously volunteered to accompany. "All we need to do is get one more thing and then we're good to go."

"Good, I hate shopping. What's left on the list?" Beast Boy gave a confused stare at Cyborg who tensed at his friend's inquiry. "Earth to Cy? Man, give me the list."

"NO!" Cyborg yelled pushing Beast Boy off of him. The list dropped to the ground and Beast Boy shouted victoriously, picking it up.

His eyes bulged and his face slowly turned a bright red. "Oh.." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. Both boys unsure of what to do. "I mean...one of us has to go down that aisle...SO...NOT IT."

"HEY! No fair!" Cyborg screamed. "You can't just spring that on me! If I gotta go, so do you!"

"Dude.. I went last week!"

Cyborg poked a finger at Beast Boy's chest. "NO, _Raven_ did. If anything, you should be happy to get this with me. It's for your little girlfriend anyways."

Beast Boy jumped up and down, mimicking a toddler throwing a tantrum. Some other customers stared in awe at the two bickering superheroes. "She's _not _my girlfriend! Not yet anyways. Whatever! It's for Star too! What would it look like for _me, _Beast Boy, hottest male Titan to go down a girly aisle like that? Totally ruining my image man."

"_Hottest Male Titan? _Oh, please. You mean stupidest Titan. You still wear Scooby Doo undies, for goodness sakes." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at his mechanical friend. "Come on, B, we're wastin' time here. Just get the little...feminine things and let's go!"

Both best friends rounded the corner, glaring intensely at the "Feminine Care" aisle before them. They pushed each other, shouting, "No, you go first.. No, _YOU _go first." Everytime a woman would pass by, they immediately turned around and began to whistle, trying to be as incognito as possible.

"Dude, why is this so hard?! We've been staring at the aisle for 30 minutes. Just grab the thingies and go. It should be _that _simple," Beast Boy complained, leaning against a shampoo shelf. Cyborg rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers, a thought instantly hitting him.

"That's _it._ We'll just call Rae to pick up the stuff and we can go and buy the food," he suggested. Beast Boy nearly had a panic attack, breathing heavily. He slapped the communicator out of Cyborg's hand, startling the metal man.

"**NO!** Rae would _kill _us for wasting her time calling her. We have to do it ourselves!"

Cyborg nodded. "You're right. Just morph into a mouse, push it out, and I'll run into the aisle and grab it before anyone sees. Got it?" Beast Boy agreed, and transformed into a green mouse, scurrying into the shelf. The box dropped onto the ground and Cyborg dove into the ground, tackling it. He gently carried it in his arms like a football and tossed it into the shopping cart. He give a chest bump to Beast Boy and they quickly headed to the self-check out. "Good. Now all we gotta do is buy the stuff and go. You don't think anyone seen, right?"

Beast Boy glanced both ways, all customers preoccupied with their own shopping needs. "Nope. Dude, I think we're totally off the hook..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"You both seem awfully quiet. How did shopping go?" Raven questioned at the dinner table. Each remaining Titan settled their eyes on Beast Boy and Cyborg. Both boys fumbled with their forks.

"Heh, oh you know," Beast Boy began.

"Nothing really..we just...did what we needed to."

"That is great news, friends. Robin, may you please pass me the mustard?" Starfire chimed. Robin hesitantly gave the girl the bottle as she squirted the yellow goo all over her pasta. "It is quite delicious."

Robin turned his attention to the tv screen and furrowed his brow when pictures of Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared on the news station. "Hey, look. It's Beast Boy and Cy." He turned up the volume, both boys gave each other sweat-dropped faces.

"According to an insider, members of the Teen Titans, Cyborg and Beast Boy were spotted shopping for..._feminine_ products today at Jump City Supermarket. A video clip that we are about to show you is the outrageous scene of our two superheroes actually fighting over who will pick up the box of _Always_ and...then racing out of the store. A peculiar sight to see. As for who the products were for, it still remains unknown.." Robin turned off the television giving both flustered boys confused looks.

**"HE MADE ME DO IT!"** they both shouted in unison.

The rest of the team burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Cyborg, excusing himself from the table and Beast Boy sinking lower in his seat. "Next time, Rob, _you're _going shopping," he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast Of A Man - beastly at it's best.**

* * *

It definitely wasn't rocket science for Raven to find out that The Beast only arrived when she was in danger. It definitely wasn't rocket science when it became apparent to everyone that a certain changeling, that was now the third tallest and much more physique in the household, held feelings for an empath. Teasing them was okay. Speaking of their feelings for one another was off limits. The team kept it lowkey when it came to the complicated...friendship…between them, secretly handing twenty dollar bills in a lost bet to one another whenever the two oblivious star-crossed lovers interacted. Of course, Raven being an empath found it difficult at times to read Beast Boy's emotions. On the other hand, the 18-year-old kept his feelings buried for fear of never being enough and Raven not taking him seriously..masking his strong emotions for the girl seemed like a great option.

Due to these circumstances, to say Raven didn't like The Beast was an understatement. It was on a slightly humid afternoon in Jump City that Raven became aware of how strong his feelings were. Bored around the Tower, Raven closed her book and absorbed the warm sun rays that engulfed her body on the roof. Without a cloud in sight, the girl had to admit, today seemed absolutely blissful. Alas, her peace ended when Beast Boy paced the rooftop, impatiently. A vein in her forehead began to throb, and a black aura surrounded Beast Boy's torso, forcing him to sit.

"_Relax_," she coldly spat. "If you're that bored, go play video games."

He tried to free himself from the claw's grasp around his waist and dejectedly slumped over. Raven released him once he settled down. Beast Boy scooted closer to the girl, resting his head on his hands. "There's no point in games. It's totally boring without him. Especially since he's on that lame date with Bee. Yuck." Raven allowed a miniscule smile to grace her stoic face, as the boy disgustingly stuck out his tongue. "Unless you wanna play Mega Racer Turbo Z: The Sequel with me? I mean, you might beat me and all, since you're kinda pro."

Raven turned her head away from him, gazing at the horizon. Beast Boy took this as a cue of the girl becoming quickly uninterested. If he didn't act fast, she would soon leave. He had to think quickly. "I take that as a no. Okay then. Do you want to-"

"Why aren't you out with Starfire and Robin? They offered to take you to the carnival."

"And totally third-wheel? Are you kidding me, Rae? You don't even like hanging with those two when you're solo." She shrugged. It was true. No one enjoyed spending time with Starfire and Robin, especially when they were together on dates. This left Beast Boy with the slim chance of Raven actually hanging with him. His ears perked up a bit and he tapped her shoulder. "I got it! Why don't we go to that creepy café you like going to?"

She quirked an eyebrow. Beast Boy actually offering to do something she liked? What was he up to? Raven cautiously wrapped her cloak around her body tighter, refusing to meet his anxious expression. Those emerald eyes got her every time, and she'd cave. Not this time…not..

Raven looked at the boy as he gave her his signature grin. He rose from his seat and offered a hand. Why did he have to be so nice to her? "Alright. No pranks?" she asked. Beast Boy quickly shook his head and she graciously took his hand as he lifted her up.

"Last one on dry land is a rotten egg!" he called before morphing into a hawk and flying away from the island. She gave a small laugh at his childlike behavior and conjured a flying disc.

* * *

The two walked side by side along the streets of Jump City, careful not to accidentally bump legs or touch hands. They awkwardly kept a small conversation going, but found that silence was actually very relaxing. Occasionally, Beast Boy would stop to sign an autograph or take pictures with locals, fans, or tourists. She was amazed at how well he behaved with the children. They politely asked him to morph into their favorite animals and he'd happily do so. No one approached Raven. As much as it bothered her, she showed no sign of it. Besides…no one liked the 'creepy titan'.. "You okay?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Kind of quiet there, Rae."

She was hesitant for a moment before nodding. "I'm fine. The fans.. They all love you."

"Huh, guess so. I mean, who _wouldn't_?" he teased, flexing his arms. Raven made a mental note to not stare too long before finding the sidewalk very interesting to look at. After a few minutes of walking, the two found themselves surrounded by a group of middle-aged men. They seemed friendly, waving their cameras in the air. Many were balding, some overweight, and some looked like they lacked hygiene. Raven fought the urge to upchuck. "Sup dudes. Want an autograph or something?"

"No," one man hissed. He pointed a chubby finger at Raven. "We all came for her. I mean, she's Raven. Totally hot in person." The rest of the group chimed in agreement, ogling at the girl. Raven uncomfortably shifted. Why did she get the weird, perverted fans? Was that was most men thought of her? An object? Beast Boy's mouth hung agape, glancing at Raven and then back at men. The fans moved closer in surrounding the empath, bombarding her with questions.

"Raven, marry me?"

"Why are you with the weird green thing, honey? Just one date!"

"Empath? Can you do magic tricks?"

"Raven!"

"Hey Rae, can you-"

She could feel Beast Boy radiate anger and…_jealousy_? The boy's emerald eyes turned to narrow slits and a guttural growl emerged from the boy. He tore through the crowd, shoving the ogling men aside, fangs bared, and sliding his fingers through Raven's..interlocking their hands. With her free hand, she raised her hood, hiding her now blushing face. _Beast Boy_ was holding her hand. He gave a small squeeze and continued to stare down the group. "She's not some play toy. This is **Raven** and she needs _respect_. Got it dudes? Now I'm going to only tell you this once:** Leave. Her. Alone**," he commanded. They all backed off, afraid at how the man's raging animalistic side. He dragged Raven away, and they continued their stroll down the street. She peeked down and their now joined hands, and then back at his angered face. He took notice of this, face flushed, and immediately released his grasp. "Sorry.."

Raven shrugged it off, all her emotions going haywire, though her face objected any of these allegations. She was quite amazed at how quickly he was to defend her. His kind words replaying through her head. The way he spoke so highly of her..was pretty nice. Beast Boy didn't think of Raven as an object, he thought of her as a woman that deserved respect and treated with dignity. The pair remained unsure of what to say next. Raven decided it was an appropriate time to break the tension. "So..what was that? Angry Gar?" she joked.

He chuckled, running his fingers through his spiked hair. Beast Boy gave an embarrassed nod. "More like..The Beast has his moments." The two found a small bench and sat, not saying another word. Beast Boy hung his head, then lifted it to lock eyes with Raven. "He protects people he cares about, you know? It's instinct." Raven's eyes widened at this confession. Those he.._cared about_? He cared about her? Did she hear him correctly?

"Well then, I like The Beast." …After that day, to say Raven liked The Beast was an understatement. She _loved _him.

* * *

**-Sorry guys for this rushed chapter. I'm in a BBRae mood. As for this late update, I just started my senior year in school and I have been so exhausted and stressed. Don't worry! I do plan to keep updating! Thank you for your awesome reviews, next update, I plan to respond to them all. Check out the other stories too if you want, continue to review, and again..THANK YOU! :] **

**much love, **

**TigerLily957**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man In The Mirror - got to look at yourself then make a change.**

* * *

There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that the Titans had flaws. They were superheroes for crying out loud. But from time to time, they shared their moments of insecurities. Physically and emotionally. Raven had a fear of the team abandoning her due to her demon heritage, Beast Boy feared being left alone without any family and constantly disappointing others, Robin feared losing the team and letting down everyone as the 'fearless leader', and Starfire feared not adjusting to Earth's customs. But one Titan in particular feared it all: Cyborg.

Sure, he was known as the "big brother" of the Titans Tower. The one that they all looked to in their time of need. He was one skilled fighter, intelligent, athletic, and all around friendly person. But never did the Titans suspect he fought his own inner demons. After beating Beast Boy in a few rounds of Hydro Combat on the GameStation, he leaned back in the sofa. The changeling reached for his soda, looking to his companion who nonchalantly relaxed. "Up for another round, tin man?" Cyborg blinked. Unbeknownst to his younger friend, the remark stabbed Cyborg. His thoughts racing through his mind. He provided a wide grin and gave a small smack to his friend on the back.

"Nah, man. I'm gonna go work on my baby. Catch ya later, B," he replied. Beast Boy disregarded Cyborg's response and tossed his controller aside.

"Alright, suit yourself, dude. I'll be in the training room for a bit." Once Beast Boy sauntered out of the common room, Cyborg sunk lower in his seat, tapping his foot rapidly. He needed to get away.

Safe inside the garage, the half mechanical man observed himself in the mirror. What had happened? Before…he changed…he used to be Victor. That strong, athletic, funny Victor. Now, he was Cyborg, and he hated it. Not that he would ever leave his Titan family, but he missed the times where he was just Victor Stone, future football star. Oh, how the times have certainly changed. His friends never gave a second thought to their comments. _Tin Man, Tin Can, Metal Man, Metal Cy_..it all hurt. It made him feel more of a ..monster. Was he a monster? Was he not human? Surely, humans could feel. Half of his humanity was gone. Half belonged to technology. So what was he considered? The way women would stare and gawk at him didn't help his esteem either. Who would love a monster? How could he ever have a family, knowing he was not human? Disgusted with his appearance, Cyborg walked away, sitting in his chair. Thinking.

"You know, it's not as bad as it seems."

He sighed unhappily and wheeled his chair around to face her. She emerged from the shadows, and quietly placed herself across from him. "Go away, Rae."

She peered around the empty room, and gently rested a hand on top of his. "I could. But we all know you really don't want that. You're oozing sadness."

"Oh, how kind of you. You absolutely drip sarcasm," he retorted. She hunched her shoulders and sensed him tense up a bit. She tilted his head to look at her, eye puffy and moisturized with tears. His face softened as Raven pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "I don't know..I feel so disgusting sometimes, Rae. I just.."

She nodded acceptingly as the man removed himself from the warm hug and gained his composure. "Cyborg, I know you. You know us. _We're your family_. If there is anything that is bothering you, please understand that we will do everything in our power to help. Look at me, I'm half human, half a spawn from hell. But I know that you all treat me as an equal and those that do not accept you as an equal, are simply missing out on a wonderful person." He took a moment to let her advice sink in. "You're not a monster. The man in the mirror says differently. You are who you make yourself to be." He remained silent, and Raven found the time appropriate to let him reflect on her words. She gracefully phased through the door leaving him alone.

He sat by himself. Half human, half mechanical, but _all_ heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friendly Competition - who will win?**

* * *

"Friends, it is the mail day. This has been delivered for friend Beast Boy and Robin," Starfire called tossing the two boys the envelope. The two boys shoved one another on the couch, wrestling to open it first. Cyborg intervened, pulling the two apart.

"Yo, Rob, BB, chill out! Just open it together!" he screamed.

Beast Boy pushed Robin's face back with his hand. "Let…it…go! My mail!"

"As leader of this team, I demand that you release my letter, Beast Boy. This could be confidential!" Robin argued.

Raven clenched her teeth and conjured a claw, tearing the fighting males away from one another. "You both are being ridiculous. It's addressed to the both of you. Just open it before I destroy it," she corrected. They pouted and agreed to hold each end.

"One.."

"Two."

"THREE!"

Beast Boy pulled out a small letter, his eyes scanning over every word. "Dude, it's from Samantha Victory!"

Robin advanced forward snatching it from the green boy's hands. "The movie star? What does she want?"

"Samantha Victory?! She's smoking hot, y'all!" Cyborg shouted. He grabbed the papers, and yelled in surprise, "It says you both are finalist winners for her 'Hottest Celebrity Bachelor Competition.' Nice!"

Beast Boy began a small celebratory dance, hopping around the room. Raven rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "I won Hottest Celebrity Bachelor! _In your face, Rob_!"

"Well technically, we both did," Robin added. Beast Boy froze, before grinning at Starfire.

"Technically, you have a girlfriend. So you're disqualified!" he teased. Robin balled his fists angrily. If there was one thing he hated: it was losing to Beast Boy. "It's a bachelor competition. I'm still single, and ready to mingle. Helllllo, Samantha." Raven's eye twitched rapidly, in which she covered her face by raising her book a bit higher.

"Beast Boy! We both won fair and square! There's only one way to settle this. We both go to the final round competition."

Starfire lifted an index finger, halting further conversation. "By X'hal, you shall do no thing, boyfriend Robin." He tensed at the sound of her harsh tone. Starfire was right. There was no way he won. Well, not at this point. "Friend Beast Boy has admitted to the being single, now as for you, it is not true since we are doing the dating. I do not feel comfortable with this game that you wish to partake in, as well as the victorious Samantha."

"Look, Star, it's not like that.."

"Well, how about you all forget this idiotic letter from what's-her-face? Doesn't anyone even consider that this could be a trap? For all we know, you guys didn't sign up for this stupid contest anyways," Raven objected. Both boys turned away, whistling. She slightly raised an eyebrow. "Oh, am I mistaken?"

"Well…" Beast Boy began. "I sorta challenged bird boy, and we kind of signed up to see who was hottest..and..I guess we both won."

Raven rubbed her temples in disbelief. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.. A competition to see who was more attractive based off of who won? Did you both not even consider the fact that: Robin is in a relationship, Beast Boy is stupid, and this girl has no clue that she chose two ineligible winners?"

Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..well..**HEY**!"

Cyborg waved his hand in the air. "That's not even the worst part. They didn't let me have in on this! Not cool."

Starfire gave a frustrated sigh. "How will you know who has done the winning?"

Both boys turned to each other and then did a double check of the letter. "It says we meet up at the Celebrity Bachelor Ball tomorrow for the final round. This is our ticket in. Guess we'll find out soon." They excitedly discussed plans. Cyborg, Raven, and a discontent Starfire placing bets on who would win.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO_!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven ended her meditation session, and opened an eye, staring at the boy as he rearranged furniture in the tower. "I can't find it!" He pulled out his communicator. "I've gotta tell him."

"What are you looking for?" she asked quietly.

He clenched his head in defeat. "Rob and I left our ticket on the table last night, and now we can't find it! It's gone!"

Robin entered the common room, accompanied by Starfire. The two giggled from their previous conversation and quieted down when they approached their friends. "Hey guys," he began.

"Greetings friends! Is it not a glorious morning?"

"NO!" Beast Boy whined. "We lost the ticket. Now we can't go to the final round ball tonight!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "How could this have happened? Well…I guess, it's over now. Besides, who needs that dumb contest anyways? We all know who would have won.."

"Yeah," the changeling agreed.

"**_Me_**," they both confessed in unison. The pair narrowed eyes at one another and began to bicker as Cyborg entered the room.

"Hey y'all. Guess what? I found Silkie chompin' on your little ticket this morning. And... I think he left you guys a nice little present." Robin and Beast Boy stopped their argument and chased after the worm, with Cyborg following behind.

Starfire leaned across the counter and patted Raven's hand as the empath took a sip of her tea. She cautiously moved closer, and in a small whisper, said, "Friend Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we did the right thing by feeding Silkie the ticket? Now they cannot attend the Celebrity Bachelor competition."

Raven smirked as the boy wonder and changeling suspiciously eyed Silkie's "gift", contemplating who would dig for the ticket first. "Actually, Star, I think it's better this way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Call Me Maybe - Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy..**

* * *

It was a fairly sunny afternoon in Jump City. All five Titans were exhausted from their previous battle with the ever slime-worthy Plasmus. So tired in fact, that they approved of taking the T-Car, instead of their usual routine of the three Titans flying home, one riding an R-Cycle, and the other happily driving his "baby". Robin managed to call shotgun, looking out the window, taking in all the scenery around him. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire squeezed together in the back seat. Raven uncomfortably placed her hands in her lap, seeing as she had the unfortunate "middle seat". Once in a while, she would slowly drift off to sleep, resting her head on the changeling's shoulder. Much to her dismay when she would wake up, she discreetly acted as if nothing happened, removing herself from the temporary pillow..not that Beast Boy minded. He tilted his head back, opening and closing his eyes in a pattern. Starfire fidgeted with her fingers. The alien princess could not stand silence, or such a sullen mood. She firmly tapped Cyborg's shoulder, anxiously awaiting his response. The metal man pulled his head back, alerting her that he was listening. "What's up Star?"

"Friend Cyborg, would you not mind if I were to listen to the radio?" she politely asked. The rest of the team began to awake at the sound of her voice, breaking their nonchalant ambiance. "Please?"

Cyborg turned the steering wheel, making a sharp turn. He continued on his journey down the street, making sure to drive slowly. "No problem, Star," he agreed gently pushing a button. The radio signal became static for a minute before receiving airway. Cyborg twisted the knob on the radio device, searching for a suitable station.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy…_ "Nope."

_Isn't she lovely…isn't she wonderful.._ "Nope."

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.._ "There's no way I'm keeping it here…"

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.._ "No-"

"Wait!" Starfire screamed. The titans groaned.

"Please Star, _anything_ but this song," Beast Boy begged. "They play it so many times on the radio.."

"That's it, I'm flying home," Raven objected.

Starfire's eyes protruded and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, please, friends! I have never heard of this song, and I am curious as to what the singing lady decides to do with her wish that she has thrown into the well." She leaned forward, sliding the volume button a bit higher. Beast Boy and Raven tightened their grasps around their ears and Cyborg shivered at the overly-pop beat.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, slightly irritated. Starfire's choice in music differed greatly from his. "Star..maybe, we should turn it down a bit…"

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you.._

_And this is crazy…_

_But here's my number…_

_So, call me maybe_

Starfire clapped joyfully. "Oh! Do you agree that this song is delightful, friends? How glorious!" She began to hum along to the lyrics, eventually becoming familiar with the chorus and singing along.

"How long until we reach the tower?" Robin gritted through his teeth.

Cyborg sighed and pulled back a lever. "Don't worry, I got this thing on turbo.."

* * *

_The next day.._

Starfire twirled a spoon of mashed vegetables in the air. "Here comes the glorbgan my little bumgorf. Open widely!" she sang. Silkie wiggled closer before swallowing the spoon whole. Starfire yanked her hand back, releasing her arm from the alien worm's mouth. "Not again, Silkie. Perhaps you should consider taking the smaller bites?" He gave a small grin, dripping some food from the side of his mouth and wriggled away. She glided toward the sink, washing her hands. After drying them, she reached for the stereo finding the same radio station from yesterday.

"Yo yo yo, Jump City. It's DJ JC and I'm about to play some Carly Rae Jepsen ..Call Me Maybe. Keep tuned in!" Starfire peered around the room, making sure she was alone before performing a few pirouettes in glee. She pressed the volume to the max and began to sing along.

Cyborg lifted himself from underneath his car, wiping sweat away from his forehead. "Where's my wrench?" he thought aloud. His tool box began to vibrate, slowly falling over the edge of the table and spilling all of his tools onto the floor. "What the-?" He raced out of the garage and toward the common room, finding Starfire dancing to the loud music by herself. "Star!"

"Hello, I have just met you! And this may be crazy! But here is my number, please perhaps call me maybe!" she sang, off-key. He clutched his head and winced in pain. Cyborg ran to the stereo, shutting it off. "Why did you turn it off, friend Cyborg? What is the matter!"

"Star, turn off that song! You've been playing it ever since you heard it yesterday! Enough is enough. We get it, you like it! Keep it down, I'm trying to work on my baby!" he scolded, angrily stomping out of the room. Starfire apologized and watched her mechanical friend exit. He made sure he was out of range before murmuring, "_I'd trade my soul for a wish.. Pennies and dimes for a kiss_…Ugh, stupid catchy song."

* * *

Beast Boy dumped the rest of the laundry in the washing machine, Raven sat poised on top of the dryer, book in hand. "Can you believe how loud she was playing that song this morning? I swear, she's hooked!" Beast Boy whined. Raven hunched her shoulders.

"I suppose. Don't forget to add soap," she reminded, watching carefully as Beast Boy poured a cup of the detergent into the machine. "It's very irritating, anyways. I hope this little phase is over with."

He nodded, closing the lid and walking over to the counter. Beast Boy began and rhythm of neatly folding his clothes and quietly mumbled, "_His stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans skin was showing…_"

Raven lifted her eyes from her book and began to sneer. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

She gave a menacing smirk. "You know what. You're singing it, aren't you?"

Beast Boy stopped folding, tossing his jeans into the basket. "Was not!"

"You definitely were.."

"Can't prove it." After a minute of complete silence, the two continued their previous position of reading and folding.

"_Hot night wind was blowing_," Raven began. A small smile found its way to Beast Boy's face.

"**_Where you think you're going, baby?!_**" They both shouted in unison before becoming wide-eyed and quickly returning to what they were doing. Beast Boy and Raven both exposed of blushed faces refused to say another word.

* * *

Robin wrapped his hands in boxing bandages, preparing for combat. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, finding himself alone in the training room. After providing a swift jab to the punching bag, it swayed back and forth slowly, knocking him over. The boy plummeted backwards, crawling toward his boom box. Maybe some music would help him focus.

As the melodious beat began to play and Robin bobbed his head along to the lyrics. Soon, he gave quick punches to the sweet spot in the bag, before stopping and giving a small belly roll to the harmony. The boy wonder danced along, kicking the bag off of the hinges.

"Hey Rob, I-"

"_It's hard to look right… At you BABY, but here's my number.. So call me may_…**Cyborg**?!" he froze, dashing toward the boom box and shutting off the music. Cyborg stood, mouth hanging open, with an satisfied face. The mechanical man dropped his papers, and held back his laughter. "I was..um..that was nothing! What are you doing here!?"

"I was just gonna ask you to check out these medical files.. But I see you're too busy..practicing dance numbers," Cyborg giggled. Robin's face burned and he looked away.

"It's Star's fault with that catchy song!"

"Uh huh, sure.."

"Look..We never speak of this again."

Cyborg backed away from the scene, laughing to himself, "I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. I just knew it.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Staring - They say the best way to see the soul is through eye contact..unless you blink.**

* * *

Beast Boy was bored. How bored exactly, was unclear. The young green male tugged at the collar of his uniform, pacing the floor. His incessant habit of circling the common room got to Robin. A throbbing vein in the fearless leader's forehead became visible, causing him to turn an unearthly shade of red. "Beast Boy, quit it!" Robin ordered, slamming his fists against the table. "I can't concentrate on these documents with you being a distraction!" Beast Boy peeked over his shoulder, halting further movement.

"But I'm bored!" he complained, holding out his hands in frustration. "There's _nothing_ to do around the Tower besides play video games."

Robin scratched his chin and gently placed the papers in a manila folder, grabbing another set of documents. "Well, you could help me sort out the criminal reports," he suggested. Beast Boy defiantly folded his arms and shook his head. "Or, you could have gone with Cyborg to do a temporary fill-in with the Titans East while Mas y Menos are at a convention.."

Beast Boy's eyebrows shot up. "And totally be around Aqualad!? Dude, not in a million years." Robin let out a breathy laugh, scanning over old briefcases.

"What is it with you and Aqualad? I swear you guys have this love/hate thing going on."

"Have you **SEEN** him?" the changeling whined. "Chicks dig the ears but they also dig _mermen_. Oh, and not to mention the fact that he still owes me twelve dollars and fifty cents." Robin stopped shuffling papers to quizzically peer at his friend. Beast Boy lowered his head, scuffing his feet across the floor. "It's a long story.."

"Well I haven't got time to hear that one. Why don't you hang with Star? I'm sure she's got something for you to do." Beast Boy stroked the pad of his thumb across his chin and nodded in agreement. He promptly left the room. "Finally, peace and quiet," Robin muttered, shoving earbuds in his ear and allowed his music to play.

* * *

The changeling sped down the hallway, slamming right into the person he sought out. The two smacked heads and tumbled back. Beast Boy scrambled to get up, pulling Starfire's arm as she dusted herself off. "Star, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. You okay?" he apologized, checking the girl over for marks or bruises. She politely brushed him off and ran her fingers through her hair.

"X'hal, that has hurt more than the gilbshrank squeezing a flubgrip through a plognum.."

Beast Boy's eyes went blank, he forcefully closed his mouth that found its way open. "A _what_..did a **what**...through a _**WHAT**_?!" Starfire giggled, playfully punching his arm.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, you are the most hilarious and adorable bumgorf when flustered!" He tenderly rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly swinging his legs back and forth. "What is the up with you? Have you come looking for me or is this an earthly game where we proceed the painful bumping into one another?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, not at all! I actually wanted to know if we could hang out. You know, it's kind of boring around here and I wanted to-" Starfire slapped an index finger on his lips, silencing him. Beast Boy instantly became confused as Starfire smiled with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Say no more, friend Beast Boy! I would be more than happy to have you do the accompanying of me as I run the errands! Glorious!" she squealed in glee. Beast Boy grinned as the girl happily skipped down the hallway.

"Cool, cool. So, uh, what type of errands are we running today?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Not very many. I was going to do the pedicure and manicure.." Beast Boy grimaced at the thought of going to a nail salon with Star, but shrugged it off. There was no doubt she'd force him to get his nails painted as well. He could live with a clear coat before washing it off at home. The rest of the team didn't necessarily have to know. A light bulb went off in Starfire's head. "Oh! And I must go to the supermarket to buy a few of the products-"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in remembrance of his previous 'shopping trip' with Cyborg and he slowly backed away from the alien princess. Starfire snatched Beast Boy's wrists and tugged him closer toward the door. "Uh..._ACTUALLY_...it's okay, Star. Really.. I don't have to go anymore," he begged.

Starfire released his hands. She pouted and impatiently stomped her foot. "You are just as friend Raven! You never like to do the running of errands with me." _Raven_? Beast Boy hadn't thought about her. She snapped her fingers, getting the boy's attention and snatched his hands again, dragging him out of the hall. "Now, you have offered to do the errands with me and by X'hal, friend Beast Boy, you shall!" He firmly planted his feet on the ground as she pulled him away. His feet skid across the ground and he picked at her fingers releasing his arm that was now held captive.

"Star! Wait! Let go," he pleaded. "I can't go because I have to...wash my llama! Yeah!" Starfire loosened her grasp as Beast Boy quickly crawled away.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Since when did we have a llama that required the washing, friend Bea-" Starfire glanced around the empty hallway, the changeling no where to be found. "Friend Beast Boy?" She sighed and exited the hall. "Perhaps boyfriend Robin will go.."

* * *

He made a beeline for the roof, leaning over the side and catching his breath. Beast Boy panted heavily. One quick glance to the right, and he was immediately entranced at the sight. He fought the happiness overwhelming him. Raven levitated peacefully, eyes delicately closed shut. Her hair lay perfectly flat, a few strands loosely flying in the breeze. Much to his excitement, her hood was down, exposing each elegant feature. Every curve that encircled her lips, eye lids, tiny bridge of her nose, every little thing mattered.

Picking up on another presence with her, she quickly opened one eye scanning the area, then groaned when she seen the green man across from her. He never said a word, simply sitting cross-legged, waiting. One look at Beast Boy made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, washing goosebumps over him. Just the sight of Raven left him mesmerized. A simple touch, and he'd erupt with contentment. "What do you need, Gar?"

Her voice broke him from his indiscreet trance, and he nervously gulped. "I um...see.. I was..then Star, and Robin was all..Dude..then.." _Damn it, B_, he thought. The empath always caused the him to become tongue-tied. What was it? Voodoo? Some spell she put on him to where he could never properly speak? He had no idea.

"Have fun with that," she dryly remarked. Beast Boy clutched his green locks in frustration.

"No, wait. Let's try that again...I'm bored."

Raven wanted to strangle Beast Boy. He went through all of this trouble..because he was _bored_? "And this is my problem because..?" Gar scratched his head, he hadn't thought that far ahead..

"Um.. I don't know," he murmured. "Wanna play a game or go for another walk?"

"No," she stoically stated. Beast Boy smirked.

"No to the _walk_ or no to the _game_?"

Raven rolled her eyes. She just wanted privacy, alone time. Something Beast Boy knew nothing of. Especially when it came to her. "No to everything. Go away now." The empath waved her hands in a shooing motion.

"Game it is!" he encouraged. "Come on. Please? Please? Oh please, Rae? I won't stop talking until you agree and you know I could go for hours. Please? Ple-"

Raven slapped a dark aura across his mouth. He looked down, cross eyed, at the magical "tape" that kept him shut. "**One game**, and you'll leave me alone for the whole day. After this, you take your little boredom and find something productive to do. Understood?" Beast Boy nodded ripping the black strip from his lips.

"Yes, _MOM_." Raven glared at the nickname. "Let's see...what game," he thought aloud, snapping his fingers for help.

"How about the game where you leave me alone? What was it called again? Oh..yes. The silent game. I like that one." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"No. And that's not even a fun game," he complained. Raven shrugged her shoulders. Maybe if she phased through the roof, he wouldn't notice... "That's it! A staring contest!"

"Too easy. We all know you can't keep your eyes open for more than 5 seconds. Need I remind you of your trial with Starfire?" The changeling disregarded her comment.

"Says you, Rae. She cheated anyways. Come on. You agreed to **ONE** game!" he mentioned. Beast Boy arranged himself so he was directly in front of Raven. She sighed and focused on his face. Amethyst eyes bore into emerald ones. "They say you can see a person's soul through their eyes."

Raven never broke her intense glare. "Yeah, and they also say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but we all know _that_ is a lie." He chuckled swaying his head from side to side, eyes never leaving Raven's. "Just blink already, Gar, so we can get this over with."

"Nope. We're playing this fair and square."

"Or I could blink and end it myself," she warned. He furrowed his brows then grinned, showing his fangs.

"You wouldn't dare do it. I just know," he joked. They continued this staring contest for a few minutes, neither flinching or even close to blinking. Beast Boy decided it was time to take necessary action. He flicked his hands in front of Raven to get her to blink. She kept a stoic face, never breaking her serious peer into emerald eyes. "What's gonna get you to break, huh? Let's see..what if I told you I tossed out all your tea? Seriously, I did."

"Your tofu reminds me of why I will never eat fake meat. I prefer tea, thank you very much," she simply stated. Beast Boy almost flinched before catching on. She mentally cursed him for not breaking his stance, and ending this silly game. This was pointless. Yet, why was she so intrigued to continue playing? He gave a toothy smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude. Not even close, nice try." Another minute passed before Beast Boy got an idea. He inched toward Raven, never feeling so complete, just looking into her eyes. Simple fun. Or maybe not, as he started to see her differently. Beast Boy couldn't find the right words to say before breaking silence, "Blink, Rae."

"This is stupid," she scolded. He moved closer leaning his head against her own, now nose-to-nose with Raven. Why was he getting so close? She uncomfortably shifted, pushing him back with a firm hand on his chest. "Personal space, Gar."

Beast Boy knew she was starting to break. His plan was working. He'd win this game. She'd blink. The changeling continued forward. He tilted his head slightly to the right, advancing onward. Raven's heart beat increased, adrenaline coursing through her veins, sending shivers throughout her body. Her lips quivered, mind racing, body firmly planted. The boy suddenly paused, mouth barely pressed onto her own. His exhilarating scent of cologne filling the space between them. Warm, yet it had an edge to it. Or maybe the way he wore it. It drove her emotions into insanity, but the lightheaded empath remained strong. She dropped her gaze with Beast Boy instantly cupping her chin and lifting it to his eye level.

"Beast Boy, you can't-" She shoved him back, but he remained in place.

"Then tell me to stop."

All he needed to do was push forward a bit more. The girl prepared herself, tossing her head to the left. Beast Boy moved in, breath tickling the bottom of her soft lips. Raven hated this. Hated longing for him to get closer..to want him.. for him to kiss her. She slid her eye lids shut waiting for the embrace..

"**GOTCHA**!" he shouted. The boy began to giggle, crawling backwards. Her eyes snapped open and she narrowed them confusingly, cheeks tinted a light pink.

"What is _so_ funny?" she hissed.

He gripped his stomach, croaking in between laughs, "Oh dude...you should have seen your face! Rae, it was hilarious. You totally blinked! I win!" he cheered. Raven bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to attack him for teasing her like that. For giving false hope. She shouldn't have even played that stupid game. They were just friends and nothing more. In the back of her mind, all emotions raging, pleading as to why he didn't do it. Raven rose from her sitting position, ready to leave. He reached for her hand pulling her back down. "Wait, wait! Why such the pouty face, you didn't really expect me to _do_ anything, right?"

Her mouth formed a scowl and she swiftly removed her hand from the laughing boy. "No. This game was very moronic, just like you. I played, you win, now leave me alone." He wiped a tear from his eye after calming down and lifted an eyebrow, catching her unusually harsh tone.

"Oh, Rae," he joked, wagging a finger and shaking his head. "Rae, Rae, Rae...you know kissing before the first date isn't my style." She rolled her eyes, facing away from him. He walked away, still chuckling, grazing his hand through his hair.

"Hey y'all! I'm back!" Cyborg called, entering the roof area. "Sup, Rae? Oh, there you are, BB. Guess what? I just got back, and..." The mechanical man pulled two cartridges from behind him. "I brought along two new games! Come on, B! Let's get started on these!"

Beast Boy fist-pumped and followed his friend out the door. He briefly stopped to glance at the sorceress that faced the horizon, not bothering to look back. "Hey Rae," he called. She did not acknowledge him and he continued speaking, "If there ever was a day I actually _do_ kiss you..That's as if you don't kill me first, trust me, _you'd know it_."

Raven found herself alone on the roof, quietly watching the city from the view of the tower, patiently awaiting that day... Not that she'd let him know.

* * *

**Mail Time! (As promised!) :**

_MelonLord28_: Working with submarines sounds so cool! I could imagine how height would affect working on them, haha. Glad you found the story awesome! Thanks.

_Densharr:_ Haha! That could be a possibility of what might have happened. I see where you're coming from with the truce thing though. Personally, I've always felt Cyborg secretly was a little self-conscious about the way he looked. The fic was meant for Beast Boy to playfully call him the nickname, but a little bit with Cyborg's miniscule dislike for it.

_Camlop:_ Well I hope she wasn't too ooc for you. I absolutely love Raven! Thank you though! Haha and aww. Hopefully the song isn't stuck in your head anymore? :)

_mischevious5100:_ It really is catchy! And thank you for being a "big fan"! Whoa. I didn't think my story was cool enough, but reviewers like you are totally worth it! I'll update frequently. Thank you so much!

_Monkeysuncle1:_ A jealous Raven is always a fun Raven.. haha same here! I ship BBRae HARD. Glad they're your otp because they're so cute! :)

_anonymous:_ Thank you!

_Guest:_ I will do more ASAP. Working hard typing everything out!

_I' . :_ hahaha oh man. Your reviews had me laughing. So awesome, especially the story about your dad. What a trooper! Haha. My dad hates going there too. Thank you! Same here. I figured Raven was pretty good with other things.

_Curse you Perry the Platypus:_ okay first off..your username is just AMAZING. Haha. I love Phineas and Ferb! Perry is actually one of my favorite characters. So you are really cool for that! Thanks for finding the story funny! :)

**-Thanks guys for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iron Chef Jump City - Allez à la cuisine!**

* * *

The T-Car slowed at a stoplight, Cyborg stretched his fingers alongside the steering wheel. He looked to the girl next to him as she played with her auburn hair. "Star, relax, it's going to be fine."

She peeked at him from underneath her bangs and quietly whimpered, "Friend Cyborg, why are you taking me to the cooking classes? Do you not like my traditional Tamaranean meals?"

"No, no! Your meals are..._unique_," he corrected, voice rising to an odd high pitch. "I just figured that you'd probably like to learn about some Earth food too."

"Then why cannot friend Beast Boy or Raven teach me?" she suggested. Cyborg tensed, gripping the wheel a bit harder.

"We've been over this many times, Star. Last time, you burned Robin's hand-"

"It was an accident!"

"Okay, you _accidentally_ burned his hand. Beast Boy's tofu came to life, Raven's tea grew claws, and I had orange waffles," he declared.

"Are the waffles not supposed to be the color orange?" Starfire pondered. Cyborg pressed the gas pedal and quickly shook his head.

"No, they aren't! Look, Star, I'll be taking the class with you.. Plus I heard our instructor is some dude from Iron Chef America. Just promise me, no Tamaranean cooking or any accidents."

She pulled on her apron, toying with the pockets. "Okay, friend Cyborg, I promise to you. I shall give the class a try."

* * *

_At Jump City Cooking Cuisine..._

"I am Chef Philippe," the instructor began in a thick French accent. He was quite short, chubby, and half of his face was covered with his curled mustache. Starfire looked around the classroom and Cyborg gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Today, we have two new students. Hello, Mr. Cyborg and Ms. Starfire!" Cyborg waved and Starfire anxiously twirled her hair between her fingers. The men and women in the class welcomed them graciously and introduced themselves. "As an Iron Chef, I live by the motto that _anyone_ can cook!"

"For a moment there, I was worried his motto was gonna be yolo," Cy whispered to Starfire.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something, monsieur Cyborg?" Chef Philippe called. Everyone turned to stare at the metal man. He nervously waved them off.

"Nope! Please, continue."

"Alright then. Today, we begin our lesson with learning how to bake a cake! Partner up and complete each step I have written out for you. I will be walking around, looking for those that ..how you say, struggle." The instructor clapped his hands and each student immediately read their directions list.

"Okay, so...it says we crack open the eggs first," Cyborg mumbled eyeing each ingredient on the table.

"But why? I thought the yolks were to remain in the shell, friend Cyborg. Perhaps, you are reading it wrong," Starfire objected reaching for the directions list. "I demand that you give me our directions this instant!" He lifted it above his head and pushed her away. The class began to give their attention to the two arguing friends, causing a disturbance.

"No you don't! Star, we aren't making a Tamaranean cake! I know what I'm doing..just-" A wooden spoon whacked across the table, silencing them. Chef Philippe tapped his foot angrily and observed their workstation.

"You two are working together, no?" Cyborg glared at Starfire and they both nodded their heads. "Keep in mind this is a classroom, not a playground!" he lectured.

The Titans continued their mission to mix the batter. Cyborg kept an eye on Starfire as she stirred. She had a habit of keeping Tamaranean spices in pocket-sized bottles. She'd sometimes sneak little sprinkles of it in dishes. He knew this firsthand when his pizza had bits of yubglark in it. Cyborg's face paled and painted a shade of green at the memory of that one unfortunate night. His stomach unhappily gurgled and he tapped Starfire's shoulder. "Yo, Star, I'll be right back. Gonna head to the bathroom," he mumbled, holding back the need to gag. "I think the batter looks good. Just pour it in the pan and put it in the oven."

"Alright. Farewell friend," she responded. Starfire briefly paused and tilted the bowl over the pan, pouring the batter. Cyborg raced out the room, clutching his stomach. The alien princess rubbed her spoon over the mix to even it out. She delicately lifted the pan in the air, inspecting it for bubbles, and began her journey to the oven.

"No, no, no! Be careful!" the chef warned. "There's water on the-"

Her trip was cut short when she unceremoniously slipped on a puddle of water, sending her flying backwards. "X'hal!" She watched in horror as the pan landed on Chef Philippe's head, splattering yellow goo over him. "Oh, Chef Philippe, I am terribly sorry!"

"I have told you to be careful!"

"Worry not! I can prepare another batch of the cake with yubglark!" she happily exclaimed. Now was her time to prove Cyborg wrong. Adding a little Tamaranean spice wouldn't hurt.

He contorted his face in confusion. "Your what?" It was too late. Starfire pulled out a miniature bottle and sprinkled yubglark in her bowl. Tentacles sprouted from the pan and slithered around the room. Chef Philippe's mouth twitched to a frightened frown and he wiped the glob of batter from his face and flung it toward the crawling food. Starfire immediately ducked and the "batter ball" smacked right into a man behind her.

The guy chuckled dumping his own batter over his partner. "**FOOD FIGHT!**" he screamed. Students proceeded to fling food at each other, cracking eggs over one another's heads, sprinkling flour over their hair, and shoving frosting in faces.

The cooking class became a war zone with tentacles crawling out of baking pans and sticky goo dripping from the walls. Starfire clasped her hands together, conjuring a few starbolts to destroy food that came to life (due to being exposed to Tamaranean spices), screamimg, "Friends! Let us proceed the fight of foods!"

Cyborg whistled as he entered the classroom, his eye bulged at the sight of tossed food flying across the room. Starfire blocking herself with pans, and Chef Philippe standing atop the counters, pummeling people with batter. "What the he-" Egg yolks splashed onto his face, and the metal man crankily wiped it off.

"**YOU**!" Chef Philippe shouted, stabbing an accusing finger at Cyborg's direction. "You brought _**THIS**_ here! I cannot work like this." His pointed finger moved toward Starfire.

"Whoa, man. What happened to your motto?! Anyone can cook?!"

Chef gave an exasperated sigh. "She simply _cannot_ learn to cook!"

* * *

Robin leaned back on the sofa, his legs propped against the table. "So..why'd you guys get banned from cooking class again?" he taunted. Starfire picked pieces of dry egg out of her hair and disappointedly looked away.

"I've got cake mix in places that shouldn't be there," Cyborg complained, dusting flour from his shoulders. He began to leave the room with Robin chuckling. "Note to self: never bring Star to cooking class. She might just start a full out food fight and practically destroy the building."

"Hey! At least it's better than getting burned!" Robin called, lifting his bandaged hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Red - They say when you're in love, you see red.**

* * *

_Garfield Mark Logan_. Those three words. That name. It bothered her so greatly. She growled and pushed her book closer to her nose. To be honest, Raven really wasn't reading, yet the novel was a perfect disguise for keeping a watchful eye on the changeling. His beaming smile, gelled over spiked hair, each curve and laugh line engraved in his face irritated her. What bugged her the most? The way he spread positive emotions around the Tower, almost kissing her one time during a 'staring contest' weeks ago. That tease left her craving more. His crude sense of humor and yet, his dark past in which he privately ventured into occasionally. Just those little reckless actions set her off the edge.

It so happened that on this overcast day in Jump City, The Titans cozily sat in their usual booth at the pizza parlor. Beast Boy animatedly explained how he beat Cyborg's high score in this new game he bought. The disgruntled metal man listened half-heartedly, mumbling curse words under his breath. Beast Boy caught every complaint with his advanced hearing, and it caused him to boast even more. He'd look around the table, making sure he caught the attention of his friends, discreetly throwing a wink or two in Raven's direction. One small gesture sent a cold shiver coursing up her spine. A bench nearby splintered, frightening a woman passing by. Didn't he know how dangerous his actions were for her? She focused harder, not exposing any of her emotions and how they clawed at her. Prying to be free. It drove her insane. She squinted at the book in front of her, forcing her eyes to glaze over each letter.

"So then...I was pressing the button and.." Beast Boy told his story over again, sitting across the table from Raven. One accidental knee bump. She repeated her mantra mentally. "Dude, then Cy was all.." A glance. Not _one_, but two longing glances. Each one lasting longer than the other. Corners of her lips twitched. "Hey. Um, Rae, you there?" A soft firm hand placed itself on top of her frigid calloused one. Her glass of water cracked, terrifying the teammates, and she quickly retreated her fingers back. Beast Boy's hand slipping on the counter.

"Raven! Watch it," Robin cautioned, shielding himself from the flying glass shards.

"Don't touch me. **Ever**," she coldly warned. Her violet eyes practically stabbed daggers at his concerned gaze.

"I won't, jeez.. You just kind of looked like you were spacin' out or something," he confessed.

"How does this concern you, exactly? Because I'm not clamoring to hear your irrelevant story that you've retold four times to everyone else?" Raven shoved her book closer to her face, gripping the sides tighter. Each page slowly ripping from the intense grasp.

"But-" Cyborg placed a relaxed hand on his flustered friend's shoulder, calming him down. Her fingernails piercing into the paper, forming small holes. She anxiously shook her leg. Paranoia set in. Raven had upset him. His happy demeanor fading to a bitter, confused one. She was engulfed in Beast Boy's bewilderment, yet he never exposed of this to his friends as he continued to happily speak. For a moment, his eyes finding their way to hers, with so much disappointment. Her breathing declined. Raven felt trapped...constricted.

A young waitress approached the table. She whipped out a notepad and released a pen from her messy bun. The shapely woman's brunette hair flowed down to her waist, she gently bit down on her bottom lip, and cerulean eyes focused on the changeling. "Hi, I'm Kara and I'll be your server. Is everyone ready to order?"

"Yeah, actually," Cyborg spoke up. "I'll get the meat lover's extravaganza!" Kara scribbled down his order.

"And we'll share a cheese pizza," Robin added, extending his arm over Starfire's shoulder, pulling her into a close cuddle. "My friend will have the lemon tea, please." He gave a knowing nod to Raven. The empath handed her the menus. Kara cleared her throat and leaned in to the closer to the table, providing an exaggerated smile, showing off small dimples.

"What can I get _you_, hon?" Beast Boy tugged at his collar and ruffled his hair a little. He was getting nervous, and Raven gave a disturbed grunt.

"Um, vegetarian please." She nodded, scribbling away.

"I'll make sure I get that to you. It'll be about 15 minutes. Don't hesitate to call for anything," she offered, winking at the oblivious young man.

After she walked away, Beast Boy turned to Robin and Cyborg, "Dude..was it me or did she totally want me?!"

"Hell yeah, you seen that look, B!" Cyborg shouted, giving a fist bump to his friend.

"I'd say so. She's not too bad, either," Robin added.

"I mean, if she ...dudes, **shut up**. Here she comes!" He flexed his fingers and comfortably leaned back.

"I brought this for you, sir. It's on the house," Kara suggested, handing Beast Boy a soda.

"Thanks. So, um, do you come here often or..?" He caught his mistake and quickly face-palmed. "Wait, no. I mean. Duh. You like...work here. Do you like pizza?! Wait...I mean who doesn't.." She giggled as Beast Boy rambled on. Raven's pupils grew larger, throwing venomous glares from the boy and flirting waitress. Though, no one noticed.

"Friend Raven, are you quite alright?" Starfire asked in a hushed voice. The half demon paid no mind, growing angrier. Her pulse increased and she frustratingly tapped her fingertips across the spine of her book. Each laugh pierced her insides, each suggestive look infuriated the girl. Small specks of red blocking her view. She blinked to make sure she was seeing things correctly as the tiny particles dispersed. It burned, inflamed a rage that insisted on slitting the woman's throat without regret. She suppressed her envy, with it whispering sinister thoughts in her mind. The way Kara nonchalantly placed a hand on his shoulder, slipping paper in his hand. He graciously took it, tossing looks at everyone for approval, except the empath.

"If you're free some-" Beast Boy's soda bubbled and splashed in the girl's face. Each glass and light bulb shattering in a domino effect. Pizza dough levitated. Raven was beyond pissed.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. Here," Beast Boy screamed, offering napkins to the drenched waitress that ran off. He glared at Raven. "_What the hell_?!"

"Excuse me," she mumbled, phasing out of the restaurant.

"Friends! What is the meaning of this? I am concerned for our seemingly upset friend," Starfire cried. Robin and Cyborg both rose to find the empath.

"**No**...I got it," Beast Boy hissed, throwing a napkin down and storming out the door.

* * *

The clouds moved in, droplets of rain soaking Raven's cloak. Each tender drop sliding down her skin. It pained her. Ruining his chance. He could have been happy, yet even when she tried not to, she crushed his dreams. She exhaled, regaining control.

"**Rae**!" Beast Boy's high tempered voice scolded. She listened as the sound of his boots waded through rain puddles. Out of reflex, she raised her hood and walked away from the scene. He morphed into a hummingbird and caught up to her. Beast Boy forcefully yanked her hood down and spun her around to face him. Worry present in his face. "What's wrong with you?! Why would you do tha-" He slowly removed his hands from her and backed off. "Whoa.."

"Whoa what?" her lowered voice snapped. His dazed expression plastered over his face.

"Your eyes," he stuttered. "They're ...they're _red_."

Raven let the rain cleanse her anger, she folded her arms. "So what? They're always red when I'm angry. Nothing new, Gar."

"I know," he responded. His voice was soft..fragile. Nothing she sensed from him showed that he was upset. He was calm? "But they're so..red and..I don't know, it's a little weird and hard to explain." Beast Boy felt around his drenched hair, uncomfortably shifting in his soaked uniform. The rain never letting up on its heavy downpour. "If you need to talk or something's buggin' you, you know where to find me."

"I'm aware," she responded. "And, I.. apologize. I have realized my actions were highly inappropriate at the time."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We all get a little moody sometimes. I feel like I provoked it with my story, so consider us even." The two walked in silence back to the restaurant. "I think you totally trashed the place," he awkwardly joked.

"I suppose." This time, when Raven looked to him, she had to constantly blink to make sure she wasn't hallucinating when the bright crimson spots filled her eyesight. Her eye color wasn't so intense, it had softened dramatically. The dark tint contrasting to a lighter one. That beautiful moment of realizing how deeply you care for someone, that even the slightest actions produce such passion..something she couldn't explain. With every sincere chuckle he produced, wrinkle of his brow, twitch of the nose, she noticed. But oddly enough, she didn't see his face in any color but red. _And Raven liked it that way.._


	11. Chapter 11

**Parody Of A Parody - When there's trouble you know who to call. From their fan mail, they will see it all.**

* * *

"Mail call, y'all!" Cyborg hollered, struggling to lift up the box. "There you are, birdy boy. You could've helped me carry this thing! We've got a heavy load this time."

Robin removed his earphones and wrapped them up. He dapped his face with a towel, adjusting his tank and basketball shorts. "I was in the training room working out with Beast Boy." The leader reached for his water bottle, and as if on cue, the green man entered. "Don't we always get a lot? It's fan mail day." Cyborg shrugged.

"I guess. But this has got to be one of the biggest yet.."

Beast Boy cheered up, rubbing his hands together, and he sauntered over to box. With one swift motion, he clawed it open. "Goody! Let's see what I got this time!" he mumbled. Raven and Starfire both walked in the common room, approaching him. He tossed small trinkets and stuffed plush dolls aside, Raven blocking each thrown item with a magical shield. Beast Boy scrunched his nose and grunted. "Aww, this one is for the whole team...yuck." Robin nudged Cyborg's side and they moved closer.

"What a drag. I was _really_ looking forward to rejecting all my marriage proposals too," Raven mentioned, rolling her eyes. Sarcasm dripping off her monotone.

"Ha. Ha," Beast Boy sarcastically mocked and pulled out a box of DVDs, letters, and gifts. Boxes of herbal tea for Raven, wires and wrenches for Cyborg, a case of mustard for Starfire, tofu cookbooks for Beast Boy, and hair gel for Robin. Beast Boy scanned over a letter and read aloud, "Dear Titans, here are gifts provided for you from our citizens of Jump City. We also have given you the complete DVD set of...'_Teen Titans_'. **Dude**! We have a TV Show?!"

"Friends, I do not recall anyone filming us for the television show?" Starfire asked quietly. She eyed each corner of the room cautiously, searching for a hidden camera in the Tower. "Please..are we being, as you called, the punked?"

"That's a different show, Star," Cyborg reminded. He did a quick check of his scanner, double-checking that each alarm was set and there were, in fact, no hidden cameras. "Looks like there's no camcorders here.."

"That's because they didn't _film_ anyone," Raven added, snatching the video case, reading over the summary. "It's a cartoon about us, apparently."

Beast Boy hopped excitedly, running to the DVD player. "Well dudes, what are we waiting for?! Let's watch!"

Robin nervously scratched his hair. He turned to his friends for moral support. They shared the same confused face. "I don't know, Beast Boy..."

"Yeah, man. Don't you think it's kinda weird? Watching ourselves as little toons?" Cyborg commented.

The changeling gasped, scoping the sofa for the remote. "No way! It's totally awesome! Who knows. Maybe they made our characters spot on. Please?!" he pouted. The apprehensive Titans relented and found themselves lounged on the couch watching their own show. "Dude, we have a **THEME** song. So cool!"

* * *

_6 hours later..._

Raven rubbed her temples, annoyed. She folded her feet underneath her, cross-legged. "Do I _really_ speak like that? And how do these people know what my room looks like? **NO ONE** goes in my room.."

"I've really gotta stop saying 'booyah'.." Cyborg muttered, visibly embarrassed by his catchphrase.

"The animators made my hair looks fantastic." The four superheroes glared at Robin. He sunk lower in his seat and huffed, "Well, it does. Although, I don't think my work obsession with Slade went that far..."

"_**It did**_," the team agreed together. Robin ran his fingertips through his hair, smirking.

"Actually, it _still_ does," Raven quipped. Robin angrily made faces and rested his hands behind his head.

"Was I really that scrawny before?" Beast Boy inquired, observing his toned figure. He slid his fingers down his chest and torso, amazed at how his body figure had drastically changed. "Thank goodness for puberty or I would've been toast.."

"Friends, I enjoyed this miniature cartoon version of us all! Do you agree as well?" Starfire cheered, prepared to finish each episode.

Raven sighed and turned off the tv, using her powers. "I've had enough."

"I've gotta give it props. It was pretty cool," Cyborg commented. "Wouldn't mind watching another episode. No wonder why people are into it."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, an idea crossing his mind. "Dudes, what if this '_Teen Titans_' show had like..this huge fan base and people totally wrote stories about us and all?! No, even better. What if there were comics about us and our adventures? Sweet!" The common room became eerily silent. Each person deep in thought.. Could this be true...?

"**Nah**," each Titan said at once, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. For all they knew, that possibility seemed impossible..

* * *

***Mail Time! :**

_Guest:_ Whoa! Haha. Yes, I don't understand why guys get so freaked out going down that aisle?!

_Monkeysuncle1:_ Ahh, I know! But the tension is always so fun. To be together or not to be? For BBRae, that is the question. The show was very intense as well.

_changeling:_ Did you? Did you really? :) Yay, you found it funny!

_Sergeant Daniel:_ Thank You! I hope these new chapters were good enough.

_RotatingOwl:_ Ah! Finally someone that has caught on! Yes, I tried to connect each story so it flowed as one. Thank you!

_roseliaann:_ Yes. Very close.

_thekillerrox123:_ Not quite yet! .. Still debating on whether these two should kiss or end up together. What do you think? :)

_mischievous5100:_ Unfortunately he did not :( AND made her pouty. Why?! Haha. Teasing is fun! Thank you! I enjoy your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Of proms and promises - Just one...**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're chaperoning at this prom?" Raven angrily grumbled, surveying the dance floor. She lifted up her dress. Although Raven hated getting dolled up, she felt sophisticated in a short, strapless ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline. Simple, yet elegant. Starfire opted for the more attention-grabbing peach empire-waist gown with one strap, receiving jealous stares from the prom queen hopefuls.

"Because we're on a patrol mission to check for any suspicious behavior. I've gotten several reports to watch for potential threats," Robin reminded. Beast Boy and Cyborg shuffled in their tuxedoes.

"More like he wanted to take Star out. There's nothing dangerous about a prom," Cyborg whispered. Robin frowned and continued to stare down the room.

"I think it's awesome. We never really had the high school experience! You know, besides home school and our mailed diplomas. But this is sweet!" Beast Boy cheered. He made sure not to move too much, tucking his hand inside his pocket.

Raven watched in a grimaced face as the teens moved their bodies awfully close to one another during a high tempo song. "Well this is pointless. I'm going for some air," she shrugged, leaving the hall. The teammates paying no mind to the cantankerous empath, except one. All Titans minus Raven patrolled the room, Starfire bobbing her head to the music. She began to sway, an idea lingering in her mind.

"Friends, allow us to partake in the dancing!" Starfire excitedly declared. Beast Boy and Cyborg nervously declined, leaving her to grab Robin's hands. "Come, boyfriend Robin!" He groaned and followed. They reached the dance floor, with Robin miserably attempting to shuffle, while Starfire spun around, whipping girls in the face with her long hair.

The two best friends cackled at the scene before them. Beast Boy's fingers discreetly circled around his pocket; Cyborg took note of his actions, and nudged the green male. "Go get her," Cyborg teased. Beast Boy stopped fidgeting to look at his mechanical friend. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" he inquired, trying to sound as oblivious as possible.

Cyborg shoved Beast Boy away. "Man, please. That's the only reason you can't keep still. Unless you _really_ have to pee." Beast Boy gave a toothy grin. "Go, before it's too late."

The changeling fumbled with his legs. He listened carefully, weighing his options. "I can't just leave you here, dude. That's totally lonely and depressing."

Cyborg crossed his arms casually. "Don't worry about me, grass stain. Believe me, I _won't_ be lonely." Beast Boy questioningly eyed the punch bowl then back at his friend.

"Oh? You've got something to keep you busy?" he joked. Cyborg lifted his shoulders.

"Something like that." Beast Boy nodded and they both watched the strobe lights illuminating the room, teens enjoying the hypnotic music. Cyborg checked the time then cleared his throat. It was time. "Yo, BB, would you go already? Stop stallin'." With a forceful shove, Beast Boy stumbled over his feet, beginning his journey. He straightened his back and sauntered toward the exit.

Once Beast Boy was out of sight, Cyborg walked to the dance floor. He pushed a few people aside, until he finally found her. Her back was turned, long yellow dress sparkling in the light, she wore her hair in a delicate bun. The metal man regained composure, practicing deep breathing, and reached for her hand. She faced him, providing a small smile, wings rapidly flapping. "Bee, you made it.."

"Hey Sparky, guess I did."

* * *

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, pinching her nose. All these high school seniors were overwhelming her with their fluctuating auras, she couldn't handle it. Softly placing a stray hair behind her ear, she rested her hands on the edge of the lit gazebo she waited in and hung her head. She took the precious moment to amazingly observe each twinkling light. How they reminded her of stars. It was a beautiful set up, she had to admit.

The peaceful ambiance quickly turned sour when she sensed his determined emotions. Without having much of a choice, she watched as he confidently strode to the dimly lit gazebo and once he reached the steps, tripped over his feet. He immediately glanced up, embarrassed, and Raven suppressed a laugh.

"Smooth," she quipped in a monotone. Beast Boy dusted himself off and stood next to the empath, mentally cursing himself for looking foolish in front of her. He watched carefully as she stared into space. They stayed silent for five minutes. Tapping his pocket, he toyed with the item inside, nervously looking back to his tuxedo then to her. "What's in your pocket?"

"Uh..nothin' much. It's kinda stupid," he began.

Raven rolled her eyes, gently massaging a temple. "Try me." In all honesty, if anything beat the stupidity of babysitting a prom for a mission, she wouldn't believe it.

"Well. Um. You know, I figured since we all haven't been to prom before, you might want one of these..." He coughed and with trembling hands pulled out a box. Inside, a corsage covered with white orchids to match perfectly with her dress. It looked stunning. Her face remained stoic and she fought the urge to smile. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had done for her. _Just_ for her. "I mean..if you don't want it you don't have to-"

"No, it's..lovely. Thank you, Gar." The two awkwardly looked away and Raven slipped the corsage on her wrist, sliding an index finger around the petal of the orchid. He scratched his head, unsure of what to say. She actually liked it. He wanted to victory dance but thought against it. Maybe she'd...

"Want to dance?" Beast Boy bluntly stated. His eyes widened. He didn't mean for his thoughts to be said aloud. "I..um..yeah. So, what do you say?"

"I'll have to decline. I'm not a very good dancer," Raven confessed.

"Oh.." He held his breath. "You could learn."

"I don't dance, Beast Boy."

"Just one," he suggested. Raven sternly glared at the changeling who gave a wide grin. "One dance. That's all."

"_One_?" she questioned.

"Just one. No strings attached, I promise." He smiled to assure his seriousness and bowed murmuring, "May I have this dance, Lady Raven?"

She pursed her lips, and looked over her shoulder. Contemplating. He wouldn't stop bugging her until she agreed. Besides, it was one dance. No harm, right? "Fine."

* * *

The empath caved and rested an arm on his shoulder the other clasped in his hand. He cautiously placed his hand on the small of her back and began to gently glide to the music. Much to Raven's surprise he was light on his feet, as if he'd practiced before. She was pretty glad that this dance occurred outside and not the sweaty gymnasium.

"See," he started. "Not so bad?"

"So far," Raven retorted. He laughed and continued to carefully move about the secluded area of the gazebo. His eyes would often trail over the lights, they reminded him of stars he'd see in the sky when he lived in Africa. Accented with white roses, small candles, he felt secure. "Decorations are nice."

"Yeah they are!" he proclaimed. "These lights kinda remind me of stars. The kind I'd see as a little dude in Africa." His head pointed toward the night sky, admiring each little thing. "I uh..I miss it there, sometimes."

"Would you ever go back someday to live?" Her question caught him off guard, he tensed, and looked down.

"As much as I miss it there, Rae, honestly I'm enjoying my time here. Right _now_." She listened intently, not saying another word.

He kept silent, not provoking an angry mood with consistent chatter, focused on remaining content. The way Raven's amethyst eyes shone in the light made him nervous, as he almost broke his stance. She stared back into his emerald eyes. They followed her every moment. So pure. The green boy bending slightly, since he towered over her. Forehead leant against hers.

He placed a soft chaste peck on the bridge of her nose, slowly moving lower. Heartbeat skipping. Her emotions encouraged on. She leaned in closer, eyes flitting shut. Excitement and curiosity taking over. She wanted this. His hands descending to her waist, inching her closer against him. She gracefully lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and stood tiptoed to reach his height. Her fingertips tracing his shoulder blades, the boy anxiously shuddering with each tap. Raven became hesitant before growing angry.

She pushed him back, the changeling stumbled a little. He continued in his same spot, unfazed by her actions. "You said this wasn't your _style_," she snapped. Beast Boy chuckled, lips almost brushed against her own with each word.

"I said it wasn't my style to _kiss_ before the first date, actually," he corrected. Her eyebrows scrunched together, confused.

"But-"

"Consider this a first date," Beast Boy coerced, breathing heavily. She bit her lip in frustration.

His smile breaking into a smirk. A date. No pretending. No interruptions. He shut his eyes, cupping her chin, pad of his thumb caressed her cheek. Her mouth quivered. Beast Boy's gently pressed against her own, light as a feather, yet delicate and tender. The warm sensation of a tiny kiss, profound and mesmerizing. Butterflies in their stomach, fingertips tingling. Lips melded. For a moment, the two felt time froze, as they were the only ones there.

Beast Boy pushed forward to deepen the kiss when his communicator buzzed. Raven instantly pulled away from his grasp, stroking her arms, ridding herself of goosebumps. Both lightheaded and impatient for more. He gave a primal growl, angrily flipped the device open. "_Damn it_! **What**?!"

"Robin calling Raven and Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. Commotion and kids running around appeared behind the leader. He paused at Beast Boy's sharp tone. "What's up with _you_?"

"I was in the _middle_ of something!" he bitterly snarled, fangs protruding, making sure to emphasize each word.

"Well there's no time for that, you need to be back here pronto," Robin sternly demanded.

Beast Boy's face began to heat up, he gritted his teeth and hissed, "_**Dude**_. Can it wait?!"

Raven began to walk to the gymnasium, Beast Boy desperately glancing at her. "No, it can't. The prom court nominees all disappeared and I think Mad Mod's behind it. Whatever's up with you isn't important right now. We need you guys here quick, and _that's _an order. Robin out!"

He shut the communicator and chased after Raven. "Rae, wait!" She continued walking, twisting her corsage around. "Let's just rewind for a minute. Real quick!" he begged. Raven slowed her walking pace, allowing him to firmly grab her hand. Raven removed his interlocked fingers from hers. She knew this was bound to happen. That it was all wrong.

"Let's go. You heard Robin. In case you've forgotten...This isn't leisure time, Gar, we're here on a _mission_." He balled his fists. _Oh_, Robin was going to get it..

"Can't we just..try again?!" He watched in agony as she ignored his frustration, conjuring a flying disc. "Raven, say something!"

"_Maybe_ the second date," she called, speeding into the gym, flying disc in tow.

"Promise?" he shouted. Beast Boy snatched his green locks, causing his hair to tousle. She was gone. He impatiently stomped his foot when realization dawned on him. "Wait... _second date_?!"

* * *

***I think you deserved a kiss after all this tension. Hope you didn't mind the BBRae fluff, hehehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Birds and the Bees - Beast Boy and Cyborg Edition II**

* * *

"Okay guys; hit us with your best questions!" Cyborg hollered, clapping his hands. The 1st grade class at Jump City Elementary animatedly shouted random inquiries. The superheroes often volunteered at the school on their downtime, much to the pleasure of the tiny pupils. This was Beast Boy and Cyborg's turn. A small blonde girl sat on Beast Boy's lap, fiddling with his hair while Cyborg sat cross-legged, amazed at their curiosity. "Hey! One at a time, y'all!" He shoved a mechanical finger at a boy in the back, who wore a blue baseball cap and green overalls. "Randall! What's up man?" The boy's face lit up and he squinted his eyes, deep in thought.

"Can I play with the sonic cannon?" he beamed. Cyborg rolled his eye. The students scooted closer.

"For the thousandth time...**NO**. Way too dangerous, kiddo." Randall snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Just once?!" he perked up.

"No! Moving along. Anyone gotta question for BB?"

The girl in Beast Boy's lap nuzzled her face in his shoulder and whispered, "I do.." He smiled and tickled her sides to get her to laugh. She chuckled, sheepishly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whatcha wanna ask, cutie?" he cooed, stroking her hair. She adjusted her pink dress and folded legs underneath her. The girl hesitated, and Beast Boy's grin grew wider, exposing his teeth. "Don't be shy!"

"..Is Raven..your _girlfriend_?" His face paled with murmurs of 'ooooh' circling the classroom. She uncomfortably twirled her hair in between her fingers, eyes widened for an answer.

"Well.." Cyborg amusingly watched his green friend squirm under the intense glares of the tiny kids before them. Beast Boy tugged at the collar of his uniform. Was the room suddenly hot and spinning? He couldn't tell. "Um, not really. You see, pint-sized dudes and dudettes, we're doing this..um..big kid thing called 'the dating'." He sighed a breath of relief, hoping that was the end of anymore Raven-centered questions.

"_EWWW_!" the class objected together. They stuck out their tongues, mocking sickly noises. Beast Boy defensively held out his hands.

"Hey! Hey. You'll understand when you're older that it's _totally_ worth the cooties," he taunted, winking at the crowd. Each student caused an uproar, cautiously moving away from the opposite sex closest to them. Beast Boy chortled at their reaction. He rubbed his hand together. "Alright..last question. Make it a good one." Hands shot up in the air, desperately waiting to be called on. Beast Boy caressed his chin. "Let's see...who hasn't said much today. What about...Johnny?" Each student turned around to look at the boy in a white tee and jeans that was focused on his fingers. They whispered questions to him but he ignored them all. Johnny thought for a moment, deciding his question was the best.

"How are babies made?" he innocently asked. Beast Boy and Cyborg nearly fell over their seats, eyes bulged. They stammered a few babbles, no syllables leaving their mouths.

"Wha...what?" Beast Boy stuttered, calming down. His leg tapped against the floor nervously.

"Yeah, man, you wanna repeat that?" Cyborg squeaked.

"How are...babies made?" Johnny repeated slowly to make sure they heard every word.

Cyborg looked to the changeling for help, both afraid of what to say. "I...uh..."

Johnny grunted, "So..?"

"Well, it's pretty easy, when a man and a woman love eachother they-" Beast Boy slapped a trembling palm across Cyborg's mouth. He yanked his friend back, making sure they were out of earshot from the group.

"**CY**! We can't just tell them the truth! They're little dudes!" he screeched.

Cyborg folded his arms. "What do you want me to tell 'em, BB?! They come from the stork?!"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "Wait. They do? I thought a boy and girl just had to-"

Cyborg smacked his friend upside the head. Beast Boy massaged the sore spot. "_OF COURSE THEY DON'T COME FROM STORKS_! Come on man!" Beast Boy muttered curses under his breath.

"Well where else do you think babies come from, tin man?!"

"Apparently, _you_ thought for a moment they came from storks, grass stain!"

While the two bickered, Johnny encouraged his fellow classmates to convince the superheroes to share their explanation. "Tell us..tell us..tell us..." they chanted. The class became louder. "TELL US." Beast Boy's mouth hung open, mortified at the thought of teaching little kids that certain topic. Cyborg gave a sweat-dropped face, bewildered at what to say.

"OKAY OKAY! Pipe down. We'll tell ya. Um..everyone gather 'round in a circle..." Each student promptly did as instructed and eagerly awaited the next detail. Cyborg scratched the side of his head. He shoved Beast Boy closer. "So..uh.. babies being made, huh? ..Well, there's um..birds and bees. And...um.."

"The birds have these awesome x-ray vision sensors!" Beast Boy interrupted. Cyborg glared at him. The changeling mouthed 'What?' He turned to the crowd and shuddered when he seen a hand raised in the air. "Yes, Johnny?"

The boy crossed his arms, unimpressed. "How do the bird sensors make babies?" Cyborg felt like shriveling up and curling into a fetal position. This definitely wasn't how he planned to spend his day...talking about reproduction.

"I was getting to that, dude," Beast Boy pointed out. "So..the birds use this x-ray sensor to see if a bee needs a baby!"

"Then!" Cyborg added. "The bird plants an egg in the bee..so the bee can put it in a flower and whenever people pick up flowers, the egg cracks. A baby is born and grows bigger.."

Beast Boy huffed, his story had to be cooler than Cyborg's. "Yeah, but the x-ray sensors from the birds are totally safe and environmental friendly..because this bird is a vegetarian," Beast Boy mentioned. He smirked at Cyborg. "And eats tofu."

Cyborg stabbed a finger at Beast Boy's chest. "Not true. Everyone knows the baby making bird is a meat lover and an electrical genius."

Beast Boy wagged a finger. "No, no, no. From what I remember, this bird loves tofu and is smokin' hot. The bird you're talking about is a big tin-can pig-eating weirdo! Plus, the tofu bird gets all the bees."

"Yeah," Cyborg snorted. "All the creepy bees."

"Well that's not how I remember it!" Beast Boy whined.

"From what I remember..you know, from my story... there's this green elf that transforms into a bee and constantly chases after a bird. Darn, what kind of bird was it again? Oh yeah, a _raven_." Beast Boy began to tense.

"Dude. You wanna go there?!"

"Bring it, green bean!"

"Vegetarian!" Beast Boy barked.

"Meat Lover!" Cyborg shouted.

"Veggies!"

"Beef!"

"I say veggies and tofu!"

"Well too bad! I say meat!" The class remained awestruck at the scene before them, still absorbing all the information on the birds and bees. Johnny paid close attention to the window, excitedly looking outside.

* * *

The Titans lounged in the common room, watching TV. Robin reached for the remote, lowering the volume. "So, how'd it go at the school today, fellas?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances. "Ah..you know, pretty cool," the mechanical man started.

"Nothing really. It was awesome." Beast Boy wrapped his arm around the empath's shoulder, in which she grudgingly shrugged off, stuffing her face back in her book.

"You sure?" Robin persuaded, clicking his communicator.

"Yes," Beast Boy insisted.

"_Positive_?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Robin, I'm pretty sure if they said 'yes' the first time, then the second time they will continue to answer with the same response. Unless you beg to differ," she monotonously spat.

"Well, it's the craziest thing, actually," the leader joked, scanning over the device. "I received a message earlier today from Johnny's dad...Apparently, he and a couple other kids tried to trap some hummingbirds after hearing your 'birds and bees' story. They wanted to, and I quote, _make babies too_.." Robin looked away and began to laugh. Beast Boy and Cyborg blushed furiously. Raven's eyebrow twitched, she dropped her book.

"You told them **_what_**?" she scolded.

Starfire lifted her head from the pillow, "Please friends, what is the story of the birds and the bees in which you are referring to?" Raven started to walk.

"Yeah, I'm done here," she teased. Robin's cheeks painted a shade of pink as Starfire continued to question.

"Heh, Star, it's hard to explain.." Robin protested. "Basically, when two people..um..love each other.." Cyborg and Beast Boy cackled, making their way out of the room, avoiding the awkward conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chess - Checkmate.**

* * *

It happened fairly quickly. The weeks had passed by so fast, he had to take a moment to reminisce each event. After Raven agreed to a simple "second" date at her favorite café, it led to the third one at the movies to see Wicked Scary 2: Attack of the Half-Demons (much to Raven's distaste), which led to a redo fourth date at the park to walk Silkie and so on. Being harassed by paparazzi wasn't Raven's ideal way of enjoying a date, not that Beast Boy was bothered by the attention, but to avoid a media field day they kept their outings incognito. Whether it be wearing dark hoodies, civilian clothing, or sunglasses, it worked. Surprisingly, being that Beast Boy was green, more people would suspect it was him wearing a hooded jacket, yet no one paid mind. Or, they just weren't looking carefully.

He rounded the corner of the hallway, observing the pamphlet wedged in between his pocket. Beast Boy halted, trying to figure out what he was forgetting. The pamphlet slid out of it's holding place and fell onto the floor. "Uh oh." He bent down to pick it up, and once he rose, face collided with a thick book. "Yikes! Dude, seriously?!" he squealed, feeling a bruise form on his forehead. Beast Boy lay sprawled across the floor and managed to swipe the papers and stuff them back into his pocket. He peeked over his shoulder, throwing dangerous glares to his attacker. In an instant, his face softened and he pulled his lips back into an illuminating smile. "Whoops, wrong person. Hey, Rae."

"Gar," she greeted. Her facial expression remained unmoved and she slid her nimble fingers around his hand lifting him up. He graciously took it, and offered to check her book for any dents. The observant green male also took note that she wore civilian attire: a black sweater with a hood, dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves, and black Converse. He opted for a dark green sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"You look great, by the way. Ready to go?" Beast Boy inquired, dusting himself off. She nodded. They began to walk in sync toward the common room.

"Thank you. So," Raven started, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Beast Boy broke from his quiet trance, and his pointed ears shot upright, alerting that he was listening. "What's the plan today?"

"Here!" He quickly pulled out the pamphlets and enthusiastically shoved them in her hands. She unfolded each one, and her eyes narrowed in recognition.

"The _carnival_?" she groaned miserably. As much as Raven enjoyed spending time with Gar, the carnival was not an exception. Nothing irritated her more than standing in sweaty crowds for more than hour to wait for a two minute ride, surrounded with rude people, and not to mention all the noise. It was torture.

Beast Boy's face fell. "Unless you don't want to go?"

She hated that look. The small pout he'd give when he felt like he messed up. Fang jutting from the side of his mouth. Guilt exuding from him, suffocating Raven. Sometimes, she wondered if he was aware how strong his emotions were and how they practically emanated off of him and attached to her. "No, it's just that the carnival wasn't necessarily my first option," she blatantly stated.

Beast Boy reached for the pamphlets and fanned them in his hands. He eased up a bit, sensing she was uncomfortable. "Well, I thought since it looked like a nice day, you might like it. You know, try out the ferris wheel or I could win you another giant chicken. Whatever you wanted." She snorted at his response. He rambled on, discussing the possibilities at the carnival. Raven placed a concerned hand on his arm.

"Relax, I get it." He stopped talking, smile plastered on his face. "I suppose I don't have a problem with the carnival..just this once." The smile grew into a large grin. Raven was satisfied at how fast his sadness dissipated. He knew that convincing Raven to try something at least once always worked, although he'd never reveal this. She was pretty easy to read.

"Sweet! I'm so excited to go!" he announced while skipping. The sliding door opened exposing the sunlight shining through the windows. As if on cue, dark gray painted the sunny sky, clouds rolling in to add effect. Rain poured, a lightning bolt streaked across the gloomy sky, and thunder rumbled from afar. "Or...not." Raven shrugged, feeling a bit of happiness and another chance to avoid the carnival. He threw the carnival pamphlets on the floor and stomped on them. "Aww man. I knew I should've checked the weather last night."

"What a shame, I was really excited to go to a crowded place anyways," she sarcastically commented. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Guess we'll keep it indoors then. Wanna watch a movie instead?" Beast Boy suggested. Raven agreed, and much to their unlucky streak, the power went out. He moved his hand from the DVD player and growled. "Well, that's out. Great.."

He cursed at the DVD player, stomped around the room, and kicked the sofa. He ultimately bruised his toe and yelped in pain. Raven hid a laugh, amused at his failed attempts to do something productive. "Really Gar," she lectured. "We can reschedule this for another time. I need to catch up on meditation anyways. Besides, at this rate you're going to end up in the infirmary." He preciously rubbed his injured foot. At Raven's statement, he raised his head and narrowed his eyes. She could see the hurt glimmer from his emerald eyes in the dark.

"No rescheduling," he discouraged. "We planned to go do something awesome today. And gosh darn it, we will. A promise is a promise, Rae, and I never break 'em." She felt him reach for her hand in the dark, and wrap his arms around her waist. He brushed his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him. Chastely pecking the tip of her nose, he asked, "_Please_?" Growing weak for innocent eyes, she sighed and using the dark energy she had, levitated a chess box. He cheered up.

"Fine, then let's play chess," she agreed, untangling herself from his embrace, and placing the gameboard on the table. He raced to the table and gently sat across from her. She set up the pieces and he watched in amazement. Rain drops viciously clawed at the windows. Lightning flashed and the thunder followed, startling Raven. She gasped and recovered her stoic demeanor.

"Don't worry, Rae, I'm right here," Beast Boy assured her.

"Right. First, do you even know how to play chess?" He nodded. Raven questioningly glared at how sure the changeling was. "Are you positive? This isn't checkers, Gar."

He laughed, placing his hands behind his head, relaxing back. "Yes, very positive." She didn't move a finger, waiting for him to admit he didn't know. "Hey, weren't you the one who said, '_I'm pretty sure if they said 'yes' the first time, then the second time they will continue to answer with the same response. Unless you beg to differ_'," he quoted. She balled her fists, why was his memory so great when it came to things she said, yet he couldn't remember his daily chores? Thunder bellowed, shaking the tower. Raven shuddered.

"Whatever." He chuckled and moved his pawn. Raven's fingertips traced over each piece, deciding to move her own pawn as well.

* * *

The intense game lasted for 10 minutes, before three more followed. Their scores were now tied 2-2. He rubbed his chin as Raven reset the pieces. Looking around the room, the power was still out. Cyborg was out running errands, Starfire and Robin were gone to the infamous "mall of shopping".

An enticing idea prodded and lingered in the back of Beast Boy's mind. As Raven set the final piece down, Beast Boy pushed the gameboard back a bit. Raven lifted her violet eyes to meet his. "Problem?"

"Our scores are tied," he reminded. She looked at the paper in which he had scribbled down the winning games.

"They are. And?" Beast Boy's smile turned into an impish smirk. "Gar?"

"Let's make this last game interesting. I'm offering a friendly bet. Winner gets a favor." He gave a thumbs up. She studied her fingernails. "Come on, Rae. Think about it."

"Well what exactly were you proposing to receive if you win?" she tentatively asked. His smirk grew and he snapped his fingers.

"Hmm. If I win...I want..." '_Don't do it, don't say it.._' she thought. "A kiss." She fought the urge to flip the table over. Why did he have to say it? "Yeah, don't look at me like that. You heard me," he confidently persuaded, crossing his arms. Raven rolled her eyes, she knew he was doing this on purpose. Especially since she wasn't keen on public displays of affection. Sure, he'd sneak occasional pecks on her cheek on dates, but considering nothing between the two was 'official', it greatly annoyed her. "Oh, and you get something too if you win."

"If I win..." she pondered. The idea was idiotic, yet intriguing. Beast Boy wasn't exactly the best chess player on earth, compared to Raven. This was an easy win. "You'll take my morning patrol shifts for the entire week.. and no kiss." They shook hands. Mouth hanging agape, he eagerly nodded and slid a pawn up a space.

"Game on."

* * *

The game was captivating as the storm continued to roar outside. A small bead of sweat formed on Beast Boy's brow and he angrily wiped it away, nothing but pure focus on his mind. Raven tipped her knight forward, knocking his rook off the board. She descended closer and closer to winning. "Getting nervous there, Gar?" she taunted as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Nope," he responded nonchalantly, pushing his own knight forward. "How are you holding up, Rae?"

"Great. Thank you." She knocked another pawn of his down.

The lights flickered, and Beast Boy looked up. "Cy must be back. He's the only one who could get the generator workin' in a storm like this." Raven quietly agreed, eyeing his queen. Unfortunately, the flicker lasted a few seconds before shutting down. After ten more minutes of playing in complete silence, a dim light began to glow.

"He'll be up here soon to reboot the system," she guessed.

"Better make this quick then, dude." In a swift motion, he adjusted his pieces, trapping her king. Raven's eyes widened at this. "_Checkmate_," he declared, mouth pulling back into a gleaming smile.

"But..wait...what.." she stammered, in complete disbelief at his actions. "How is this possible?"

Beast Boy remained relaxed. "I like playing chess." Raven accusingly glared at him after he began to laugh. "We should play more often. But a bet's a bet." She groaned at the winning changeling while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. How he won was beyond her comprehension. Leaning forward across the table, he tapped his index finger against his lip. "Right here."

She heaved a disgruntled sigh and scooted closer. His gentle hand cupped her chin. Biting her lip hesitantly, she shut her eyes and found her fingers slinking around the back of his neck. Tilting her head to the left, anxiety began to fill her. This time, she could do this again. The fluttering stomach feeling, the warmness of cheeks burning from crimson blushes, shivers coursing through her veins, that rush of adrenaline. Beast Boy's free hand forcefully slid the gameboard aside, knocking it off the table. Each piece rolling on the floor. Maybe losing wasn't bad. She delicately brushed her lips against his for a second and instantly felt a rush of wind forcing her back.

"_Hey, hey, hey, slow your roll_!" Cyborg screamed, yanking the two by the collar and tugging them away from one another on opposite couches. Beast Boy wheezed, collar still gripped around Cyborg's robotic hand. Raven lunged for her hood, hiding her reddened face. The mechanical man stepped in between, suspiciously staring at his two terrified friends. Thunder grumbled and lightning flashed behind him, adding to his scary stance. "Now I don't wanna come in here, seeing y'all being all lovey-dovey and crap! Relax those hormones and keep it rated PG in here, alright?!" he scolded. Cyborg shook his head as Beast Boy released himself from his friend's grasp.

"Understood."

"Got it, dude."

"Well alright then. If you need me, I'll be workin' on this generator downstairs." He adjusted his arm sensors and exited the room.

"Phew." After a few peaceful minutes, Beast Boy sneakily moved from the couch, over to the empath. Raven's eyes darted to the metal door Cyborg exited from and back to the changeling. "_Sooo_..about that bet.."

"Mhm.." He rested his arm across the back of the couch and lowered his head to reach her eye level. She turned and shifted to face him as he inched his face closer, moving quickly his lips barely pressed against her own soft ones.

"**WHAT DID I TELL YOU**?! Don't make me come in there!" A booming voice shouted from inside the hallway. The two recoiled with Beast Boy face-planting into the opposite couch, frighteningly sitting up. Raven shivered, hugging her arms.

"Heh, maybe _next_ chess game?" Beast Boy lamely joked.

* * *

**Mail Time!:**  
*PS: I hope these aren't too long for you..I was considering deleting some chapters. Basically, restructuring the story. Eh.

_mischevious5100_: Right?! I agree! There were some hints in the show that BBRae would eventually become canon. I think they were building up their friendship backstory first instead of just rushing into it. I can live with the friendship aspect too. Ahh! I hope your OTP feels are better now! :)

_LadyFelton1994_: Aw thanks! You're awesome too!

_Monkeysuncle1_: 3? :O

_Sergeant Daniel_: Why thank you very much! I appreciate your review! So awesome!

_Harmonious Wolf_: I'm glad you liked it! *btw, checked out your bbrae fanfiction...fangirled so hard.. NO REGRETS! haha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nightmares - There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them.**

* * *

"In exactly 10 seconds, I will drop the bomb detonator..and her.." His eyes peered to the girl who struggled to break free from the piton tightly wrapped around her body and back to the metal device that loosely hung in another rope across the way. The defeated man stood in the middle of it all. His eyes narrowed at the big screen in front of him. "Choose wisely."

"Let her go now!" Robin commanded, frustratingly sliding his fingers through his spiked hair.

"Temper, temper, temper," Slade soothed. "Tell me, what's more important to you?"

"You listen to me, Slade," Robin declared, words gritting from his teeth. The villain nonchalantly stroked his jaw line. "You better end this now because when I find you, it'll be the last breath you take."

Slade chuckled. "Well it seems you're a bit late for that. You'll tire yourself scouring the earth for me."

"Justice never sleeps," the leader shot back. His glare pierced into the screen. "What are you up to?"

"Unfortunately, you're out of time. Goodbye." The image of Slade fizzled out, screen going blank.

"Slade!" He heard the snaps of the ropes breaking and watched in horror as the two plummeted toward the ground. It seemed as if it all happened in slow motion. The future of the city, falling. He encouraged the other Titans to evacuate all of Jump City as soon as possible, but surely, they could not escape in time.

His gaze shifted toward the girl. Literally his other half...his love. Her green eyes widened, a flicker of terror in them. She found enough wiggle room to remove her gag. He couldn't let her fall. The boy turned toward the small detonator then Starfire. Each the same distance but only time for one. Decision. Fear. Yet, he knew what was right. Even if it meant losing what he worked so hard for.

Dashing on the ball of his heel, he lunged with all his might for the metal device. Cradling it in his arms, his ears pierced with her voice screaming, "HELP!" He forced his eyes shut listening to her wails and pleas. Robin fell to his knees, not bearing enough strength to watch her fall to her death. "ROBIN!"

* * *

"**ROBIN**!" Eyelids cracked open, cerulean slits darting around. So it was a dream. Nightmare, so to say. He mentally reminded himself that it wasn't real. Not real. No deaths. No blood on his hands. "Robin?" His breathing pace increased, heart beat thumping out of his chest. Robin felt as if he were paralyzed, unable to move his trembling body. He felt her fingertips trace his jaw, and gracefully place a comforting hand on his cheek. Familiarity taking over. She blinked slowly, leaning over him, and her smile broke into a concerned frown. Auburn hair tickling the sides of his lips.

"Hi Star," he meekly responded. With his body still shaking and face terror-stricken, Starfire's expression became troubled. She felt his forehead, flipping her hand over to the backside.

"Greetings. Is there something the matter?"

"I'm fine." Shrugging her off, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and rushed toward the bathroom, feeling nauseous.

"But boyfriend Robin.." She tiptoed behind him, watching in curiosity as he splashed the cold water over his face repeatedly, and rested his arms on the sink. Cool liquid slid down his face. Robin attempted to tune out her voice...mainly the bloodcurdling shrieks she gave in his nightmare. Mentally and physically exhausted, he practiced finding his center as Raven had taught him. Tired eyes with dark circles reflecting back at the leader in the mirror. "Are you quite alright? You have been doing the shaking in your sleep and it does not appear that you have the fever. Perhaps you are-"

"Starfire," he sharply added, cutting her off. She shut her mouth, anticipating his response. He took shallow breaths. "I said I'm fine. Just drop it."

"As you wish." Robin pushed past her, tugging on his uniform top. She staggered against the wall and with saddened eyes, witnessed him exit.

* * *

He held his head in between his hands. The workroom was decorated with crumpled papers scattered everywhere. News clippings of Slade and the Titans' victories plastered on the walls. How could he have let his dreams get so..vivid and graphic? He needed to protect his team and never let Slade leave his sight. Robin dug through his old briefcase, finding anything to get his hands on. The sliding doors opened, and the Titans filed in the dim room.

"Dude," Beast Boy yelled. He twisted his head from left to right. "This place is _way_ creepier than Raven's room." The cloaked woman defiantly strolled past him, smacking his head while passing by. He mimicked shivering and creepily wiggling his fingers. "Ooh, do it again."

"Enough," she warned. He giggled and triumphantly fist-bumped Cyborg. Raven cautiously approached the multi-tasking man. She faced Starfire and laid a hand over her friend's shoulder. "What is he looking for?"

Starfire shrugged. "I am unsure of his actions. Boyfriend Robin, exactly what do you seek?"

"Documents on Slade," Robin muttered. He aggressively held his communicator in the air for a signal and allowed bits of profanity to escape his mouth, causing Starfire to cover her ears.

Cyborg thrust his palm in his face. "Rob, don't tell me this is one of those whack-job Slade obsessions again," he argued. The bulging vein in Robin's neck throbbed and he scraped his fingers deeper into gloves. Face instantly changed from pale to a frightening red.

"In case you weren't aware, Cyborg, you're apart of this team. Work obsession or not, we stick together to take down our enemies and keep this city safe. _Someone_ has to," Robin bitterly hissed.

"Hey, man, don't get your traffic light boxers in a twist," Cyborg defensively complained. "You're just lookin' a little overworked."

"Yeah, dude, your face looks like a tomato," Beast Boy included. He earned threatening stares from each person in the room. "What? Don't start starin' at me!"

"What he means," Raven spoke up, "is that you normally don't shut yourself in the workroom unless something's bothering you. Honestly, are you alright?" Robin slammed the papers down, kicking the trash can next to him. It toppled over, spilling more Slade-related articles.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm fine! I'm doing what a leader should, taking extra precaution and make myself aware of the dangers that are out there! You guys might not take this seriously, but I do." They were surprised by Robin's outburst. He hadn't retracted from his hostile behavior. "If you're finished hounding me, then leave. You'll need all the relaxation you can get before I call an emergency combat training in an hour." Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't need to think twice before marching out of the room, their tantrums heard from down the hall. Raven took a few moments to recollect before receiving a nod of approval from Starfire to disperse.

Once the two were alone, she tossed a paper ball over with her foot. Careful not to move too close to the cantankerous male. "If you're going to stay and lecture me, don't bother."

Fingers trimming over a news article, Starfire never refrained from her calmness. "I shall do my best to not disturb you."

Giving a grunt as a reply, he continued to shuffle papers, not once lifting his head to acknowledge her. The silence was killing him. It stabbed at the man like someone had stuck a dagger in his back and slowly twisted it. Pounding his fist, he rested on the desk. "What do you _want_, Starfire?"

Her hands stopped hovering over a briefcase, and she gave her direct attention to Robin. "I do not believe that you are well."

He clutched his head, running a forefinger alongside his temple. "Doesn't matter what anyone thinks of me right now. It's the principle of it all."

"The principle of what, Richard?" He winced at the mention of his name. Normally, he was in trouble with the alien princess when she no longer referred to him as 'boyfriend Robin'. "The principle of a mere nightmare frightening you into overworking yourself into the obsession again? Please, enlighten me, for I do not understand."

Robin removed his mask, wheeling around in his chair to speak to her. Starfire noticed the red rims encircling his blue eyes. They used to be so clear and blank, now they were filled with torment..destruction. She rubbed the pad of her thumb underneath his tired eye. "You don't understand, Star," he begged in a barely audible whisper. "He almost got you. He almost got the city...and I could have stopped it. But...I let it happen and I-"

"You did not let anything happen," she advised. "It was the dream, it has not happened."

He wrinkled his nose. "What if it does? What do I do then?"

She allowed a small smile to grace her features. "Then you lead. You shall lead the team to victory as you always have. It is apparent you do not put as much of the faith in us." At her words, his soft gaze tore away from her comforting hand into a cold, grim brush off. Her hand gently fell to her sides.

"That's because you all need more focus of what's going on around you." He clenched his mask, putting it back on his eyes, covering the cerulean gems that Starfire loved to see. "I'll never let Slade get the upper hand...Even if it's the last thing I do."

She scoffed and her eyes began to glow neon green. "This is what I am speaking of! You do not understand."

"No, I understand perfectly. I'm not going to let some random whim of trust hinder what I've founded with this team. Stability and discipline. Slade will manipulate that!"

"Slade has done this. Slade will do that. Slade will only do as much as you allow him to!" she complained.

"Just as I've allowed him to get away multiple times. He'll be back, and we'll be ready."

Starfire looked away. "It is almost as if you are Slade himself," she sardonically grumbled. He paused, shaking his head to make sure he heard her correctly. _It is almost as if you are Slade himself_. His face instantly turned hard and cold. Jaw line and cheekbones tensing up.

"I need to get back to work," he stated.

"But we must-"

"**Alone.**" Rising from his seat, he shoved a finger at Starfire. "I will _never_ be like him. Do you understand?"

She fumbled with her words, while slowly walking backwards. "I did not mean to upset-"

"_He_ kills, _I_ don't." The girl bit nibbled on her bottom lip, eyes welling. With each step, he seemed to tower over her dramatically. She flinched at his infuriated scowl. "He commits the crimes, I stop them. And if you think for a moment that I am _anything_ like him...you're mistaken." Grabbing at her shoulders to face him, he reached her eye level. "Now leave."

She resolved after his statement, quickly leaving him alone. Hot tears streamed down her face. At the sight of this, Robin's dark demeanor became inscrutable. He suddenly fell into realization: he made her cry. Racing toward the exit he called her name. She had already left.

Punching the wall next to him, Robin slid against the door, head hanging low. This is what he wanted to prevent..hurting her. Or even worse, having her hurt. He tried his best to protect the city, but the villain constantly had a way of messing with his mind. Lingering around in the shadows with questions of "what if". If he lost Starfire or the team, he wouldn't know what he'd do. Was this an obsession? Was he doing the right thing for tracking down Slade? Was he overreacting to the nightmare? Was he really protecting the Titans, Star, and Jump City? For all he knew, it was quite apparent: Slade broke him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Laundry - If the leotard fits.**

* * *

"**_BEAST BOY_**!"

Quick as a flash, Gar scrambled on the couch, next to the empath. Violet eyes remained focused on the book in front of her. From her peripheral view, he took deep breaths. "Dare I ask what you did this time?" she replied, pupils glazed over the text. He stopped fidgeting and pretended to relax. Raven's eyebrow shot up. "Well?"

"I..uh.." he stammered. Beast Boy waved off her comment and grinned. "Nevermind that. How are _you_ doing, Rae?"

"Besides your irritating stalling..fantastic," she monotonously remarked. "And yourself?"

"..See...I sort of.."

"_**THERE YOU ARE**_," Cyborg's voice boomed as he burst through the door. Beast Boy shrank in his seat. "You little green menace!" The sight of Cyborg was appalling. He wore a blonde wig and his lips were covered in green lipstick.

"Cyborg, I must say, you look absolutely fabulous," Raven taunted. Beast Boy fell into a chuckling hysteria, holding his sides on the couch. Cyborg rolled his eye at her joke.

"Shove it, Rae." She shrugged and continued to read. "You elfin punk! I take a nap and next thing you know, I'm Hannah Montana! Man, when I get my hands on you," he growled, rushing forward to attack Beast Boy. "C'mere!" He chased the green changeling out of the room.

Robin stomped through the common room, covered in glitter from head to toe. Finding Raven sitting alone, he decided to approach her. "Where..is...Beast Boy?!" He impatiently waited for an answer as Raven flipped a page in her book, not responding. Robin grew tiresome and snatched the novel from her grasp. She lifted her narrowed eyes at him. "Where is he?!"

"What am I, his babysitter? Ask Cyborg." Robin swiftly twirled around and stalked out of the common room. "Boys," Raven muttered.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Raindrops pattered lightly against Beast Boy's window. Senses picking up on movement, he groggily opened his eyes and closed them. Rolling over, the blanket slowly slid off his shoulder, exposing his bare back and toned torso. Beast Boy buried his face deeper into his pillow, and faint snores echoed in the room. A howl of wind rattled his window, but the resting man paid no mind. Two shadows emerged from the darkness.

"You've got his clothes?" one whispered.

"Yeah, right here." Beast Boy nuzzled his nose in the pillow and the two silhouettes froze. He murmured a few nonsense words then fell back into a deep sleep. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"..Positive. Let's go."

A mechanical hand dropped a box on the floor. "This is gonna be good.." Carrying two large garbage bags, they crawled out of his room. The raindrops beating against the glass, and Beast Boy sprawled across his bed.

* * *

Sunlight spilled over Beast Boy's frame and he squinted before opening his eyes. With a prolonged yawn and ruffle of his hair, he glided to his window and pulled back curtains, allowing sunlight to pour in. Unlike his fellow dark teammate, he enjoyed Jump City's joyous sunshine after a storm. Sauntering over to the mirror, Beast Boy adjusted his boxers and struck a few poses. He felt certain that his bizarre adolescent features had grown into a handsome 18-year-old male. Moving along to his closet, he decided to pick out some clothes to wear after a shower, but stopped short. Skeptically opening and closing his closet doors over again, the wardrobe space was barren.

"**Dude..**." Panic taking over he hastily walked to his dresser, and found each drawer empty as well. "Where's my clothes?" Stepping on a small box, it crinkled under his foot. He bent down to reach for the tea box. Beast Boy gripped it in his hand and scratched his ear. "Wait..was Rae here?" Confused and quite frustrated with being half-nude, he crawled under his bed to search for any decent piece of clothing before sitting on the mattress in defeat. A light bulb went off in his head and his smile widened. "They've gotta be in the laundry room!" Deciding against walking in the halls with nothing but boxers on, he morphed into a fly and zipped out of the room.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and searched around to see if anyone was near. Hope exuberated from him. He lifted the lid of the washing machine and frowned. Gar's clothes weren't there. "Come on!" Slamming the lid shut, he pranced to the dryer. His clothes were nowhere to be found except a black leotard and blue cloak that lay inside. Raven's clothes.

The changeling nervously gulped and weighed his options. Raven kill him (and possibly ruining his chance of furthering the 'not official' relationship) or walk around in boxers while being mocked by the entire team. Death or Mockery. Raven's clothes...the clothes that wrapped around her own skin..on him. Feeling faint, he slumped over the dryer and fingered the blue fabric of the cloak. "Heh, it's only temporary..until I find 'em, right? Besides, Rae doesn't have to necessarily know..." he thought aloud to himself, slipping his garments off.

* * *

The Titans gathered around the dining area, minus Starfire who took Silkie to the groomer. They ate in silence, with Raven searching the cabinets for a box of tea. Robin and Cyborg seemed a bit more antsy to her. Definitely not normal. She cupped her mug and rinsed it out. "Have you guys seen my tea?"

"_Nope_," they exclaimed at once, shoving eggs into their mouths. She pursed her lips.

"Huh, is that so?" Raven was overwhelmed with anxiety and guilt. Looking over to the hungry men, they seemed perfectly fine. But something was off about them, and where was Beast Boy? "So, you all wouldn't happen to know where Beast Boy is either?" The two strained to pick up their forks at the remembrance of their best friend. Red, jittery faces staring at one another.

Robin's eye started twitching and his stoic face broke into a smile. "He's uh...doing laundry..."

"Yeah! You should go ask him where your tea is," Cyborg included. "I think I seen him with it."

Raven glared at them for a while, the men smiling to mask any doubt. They encouraged her on, casually discussing their plans for the afternoon. "Okay then," she grumbled. Once Raven was out of sight, Robin and Cyborg burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh man! She's gonna kill him!" Cyborg whimpered.

"Yeah, she is! Let's put these back," Robin suggested, giving Cyborg a high five. They removed themselves from the counter, hauling Beast Boy's bag of clothes behind them.

"That'll teach the green bean about pranks.."

* * *

Beast Boy pulled the skin-clinging leotard from in between his legs. "Dude, this thing is so tight. How does Rae move in this?!" he whined, digging through the hampers for a shirt. He yanked at the collar as the black fabric constricted his neck. Picking up the cloak, he clamped it around his neck as it draped. Beast Boy's fingers outlined his body and how form fitting the leotard was. How it shaped every curve of his body and muscle, tracing over each pectoral and bicep. Sort of like..Raven. Emerald eyes filled with fright. _Raven_! He needed to find his belongings quickly.

"Hey, Gar," a voice called down the hallway. Beast Boy stood up firmly, and hid behind the door.

"Raven! Don't come in here!" he screamed, shutting the entrance.

She stopped and toyed with her fingers, unsure as to why he seemed so terrified. "Why not?"

"I'm...um..not decent! I swear!" Seeing a black portal form in the middle of the floor, he yelped and covered his face with the cloak.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed and brushed off her shoulders. "Where's my tea-" Her mouth fell open and she immediately closed it.

Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and spun around as if he were modeling her outfit. "I can explain!" he shrieked. Raven raised her hood, disgusted by the grotesque image of Beast Boy in her leotard. "I...wait, just let me explain! So my clothes went missing and I can't find them so-"

"That's _definitely_ not a good look on you," she scolded, leaving the laundry room. With flushed cheeks, she didn't look back, suppressing a laugh.

"Rae, come on. You know I totally rock this leotard. Don't lie!" He peeked down at the floor, a thought entering his mind. Beast Boy guffawed. "**CY! ROBIN**! OH, I'm so getting you dudes back!"

* * *

**Mail Time!:**

_Harmonious Wolf:_ Thank you! Yes. I feel Gar is very intelligent as well. Son of two scientists and a hard childhood, he definitely picked up some book and street smarts.

_Zeta Marz_: He is a cockblock. Haha but I can't do anything evil to Cy. That is what's golden about his character. He knows when to intervene.

_Densharr:_ *removes hand from 'delete button'* I won't delete them! I'm glad you actually enjoy it. Writing new chapters always gives me uncertainty. I take my time and think, "Was this good enough? Will others thoroughly enjoy it as much as I do? Are some chapters unnecessary?" I do get doubtful but thank you for that. No deletion!

_Nkcandygirl:_ Yay! I will update. Believe me, I have a few chapters all plotted out that will be coming soon. (Possibly next week). So excited for you to read them. :)

_Punkrocka23:_ Aw! Thank you! I don't stress over reviews, just as long as fans love Teen Titans fanfictions and fully enjoy reading it, that's good enough for me! :)

_Guest:_ Hi! :) I'm glad it made you laugh. Humor is key!

_Egyptiandude990:_ Yes! BBRae! :)

_Sergeant Daniel_: He can! I'm glad you like that part (it's my favorite too) haha. Thanks for the review!

_mischevious5100_: Yay! I love those BBRae OTP feels!


	17. Chapter 17

**Goodnights - Let my love adorn you.**

* * *

The two stood in the dimly lit hallway. He held her close to his chest, inhaling her intoxicating scent of lavender. Violet irises flickering in the shade. He took in a deep breath, relishing in the light aroma. His lips couldn't wait to taste her porcelain-tinted skin. Her curved smile was his biggest weakness. Beast Boy knew he couldn't hold on forever, but if given the chance, he'd do this infinitely.

He wasn't quite sure how it'd happen. It was more of a spark of spontaneity. A spur of the moment thing. They had gone on their normal outings as friends, and found themselves chased down by a bunch of frenzied fans. As they were cornered, incognito cover blown, it was then that Beast Boy unintentionally blurted out, "Dudes! Back off my _girlfriend_!" And in that split second, things began to change.

First, it started with the press obsession. Sure, media outlets and hardcore fans went berserk with the new 'it-couple', even dubbing them as "BBRae". The team began to change their opinions too. Nothing too drastic, but the ambiance in the Titans Tower was definitely more content. This also led to an unfortunate loss of thirty dollars in a bet, which Cyborg angrily paid to both Robin and Starfire. But what was best about it, was that the Beast Boy and Raven friendship dynamic hadn't changed at all. He'd still irritate her to no end and she'd still come back with more smart-remarked comments. Beast Boy would still escort her to her room at night, but what killed him was saying goodnight. It pained him having to wait until dawn to quickly get ready just to see her face. This resulted in many sleepless nights and much excitement for the morning. It so happened that this peaceful evening in Jump City, would be one of those restless nights.

"Night Rae," he pouted, pecking her hair chastely. Arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He hated this part: letting go. Being an empath, she sensed his discomfort and decided against breaking the moment. Raven still tried to learn to be more affectionate around everyone, yet she had discovered her affection came naturally when she was with Gar. It just worked.

"Goodnight Gar." She tiptoed to reach his height and slightly puckered her mouth. With a relieved grin, he smiled at the empath and pressed his lips against her own. Once the two pulled away with small gasps, they felt nothing but sparks coursing through their veins. Raven's hands trickled on the outline of her mouth. So delicate. Her scent drove his primal instincts insane.

As she turned away to leave, he pulled her back into a last, fervent kiss. Tinges of red covering Raven's cheeks. Nose brushed on hers. "Night," his mouth murmured against her own and she limply staggered away.

He reached for her hand again, longing for a few more sneaked kisses, but she reluctantly removed it back and carefully held his chin. "Go to sleep." He obediently nodded and frowned. The changeling watched her hips sway, each graceful stride, and her violet hair flow with every step she took. Beast Boy bumped into the wall behind him and played with his green locks. He had the best girlfriend ever, and there wasn't a day that passed that he wouldn't let her know. Feeling like some lovesick goof, he waited until she was safe in her sleeping quarters before retreating to his own.

* * *

Hours had passed and he lay staring at the ceiling, wanting more than to have her crawl in his arms. He wanted to hold her, to hear her melodious heart beat. "_You've got it bad, man..._" Cyborg's voice echoed in his head. "_You're head over heels for Rae._"

He, indeed, had it bad. It happened no less than a few weeks ago. A simple sound of her walking through the common room sent his heartstrings a flutter. The way he'd goofily smile at every quick-witted response she'd make or every playful punch. When she'd talk, he'd cling to every word she'd say. As a youngster, he never went too far and he'd hold his feelings in. But now, he didn't have to. God, not to forget her adoring hugs. They felt like heaven. Beast Boy admitted that Raven's hugs were the most genuine things ever. They topped his list of favorite things, almost beating out the best pie in the history of pies. _Almost_.

His smirk slid off his face. Glancing over to his clock, it read 2:35am. She was probably asleep. He thought against it, but found himself fighting over his own willpower. Unable to sleep unless she was in his arms, next to him. Was this selfish? Perhaps. Rolling off his bed, he gave an exasperated sigh and decided to see if she was awake.

Raven, on the other hand, could not sleep as well. She turned to her side, arms squeezed around her pillow. This was pointless trying to sleep. Someone in the tower was emanating anticipation, which made it hard for her to comfortably rest. Groaning and tossing her pillow aside, she peered over her shoulder to look at her clock. 2:36am. "Great," she grumbled. Meditation this late wouldn't be in her best interest if she wanted to be refreshed for the morning. Usually when she couldn't sleep, Gar coincidentally would be up to keep her company until she felt prepared to drift off. Maybe she'd go talk to him. Was this selfish? Perhaps. She threw the covers off the bed, going to see if he was awake.

* * *

Beast Boy slapped his head as he reached her door. "What am I going to say?!" he scolded to himself. "Oh, hey, Rae. I just wanna see if you're up because I can't sleep. Dude, get it together!" He leaned against the door, frustrated and preparing to speak. Man, he hated saying goodnight.

Raven paused before opening her door. "This is ridiculous," she thought aloud, growing frustrated while preparing her explanation. She hated saying goodnight knowing she wouldn't sleep.

Hands hovering over the button, she pressed it and jumped back in shock as Beast Boy stood in the doorframe mumbling to himself. He lifted his head and cleared his throat, scrambling words around to find the right thing to say. Ah, so he was the main source of uncontrolled emotions that kept her up. She crossed her arms, listening to him ramble. "Rae! Hi. It's uh..early and all.."

"Yes, _and_?" she droned on.

He scratched his head. "Did..did I say goodnight..already? Because sometimes I forget and then I-"

Annoyed at not getting to the point, Raven yanked his collar and pulled him into a small kiss. Hand rested on the back of his neck. After a few seconds of silent bliss, she released him. Holding an index finger in the air, she waved it after each word."Now that's out the way, listen carefully. Beast Boy, will sleep."

"Beast..Boy..go..sleepy bye," he dreamily repeated, still in a daze.

"Yes. Goodnight." Her door gently slid shut. She relaxed into her bed, happily drifting off into sleep.

His weak knees barely had enough strength to keep him standing. Stumbling back into the comfort of his room, he hopped into bed. "**Dude.**." stifling a yawn, he felt his eyelids lower. Yeah, he hated saying goodnight, but boy were they sweet. Besides, he had the morning to look forward to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Medicine - If you'll let me, here's what I'll do - I'll take care of you.**

* * *

Robin slammed the thief against the wall, slapping handcuffs on his wrist. He deepened his voice and growled, "Alright. I'm taking you to in to ja...ja...j_ACHOO_!"

"Jachoo? Sounds nice," the thief cracked, earning a chuckle from Beast Boy. Raven and Cyborg gave him stern glares and he quieted down. Robin tightened the handcuffs, feeling angry.

"No! I'm taking you to j..ja..jaa_ACHOO_!" he sneezed loudly. He stepped back, wiping his nose. The criminal grimaced.

"Please, boyfriend Robin, where is this 'jachoo'? Do we no longer take the criminals to the jail?" Starfire chimed confusingly. Robin's face reddened and he shook his head.

"We do, Star. I'm trying to say ja..ja..j_ACHOO_!" The impact from his sneeze sent him flying backwards a bit.

"At this point, I could walk to jail and traffic light would still be hackin' up his guts!" the thief complained.

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "Friends, please, what is this-"

"I've got him!" Cyborg shouted, cutting Starfire off. "Let's get you to jail. Feel better, man." He put an assuring hand on Robin's shoulder and dragged the thief out of the alley, toward the T-Car. Robin began to cough and panted heavily in the corner.

"Dude, you totally look like you're gonna barf!" Beast Boy mentioned, disgusted at the sight before him.

"Robin, are you sure you don't want me to complete a healing process for you in the infirmary?" Raven suggested, conjuring a dim blue light.

"Perhaps I shall treat you to a Tamaranian Illness Remedy?" Each person quickly disagreed. Starfire's remedies were always the worst.

"No thanks. I'm feeling fine, really," he wheezed beginning another round of a coughing attack.

They all hesitantly shrugged and headed back to the tower. Robin sneezing again, started up his R-Cycle.

* * *

"Guys, I'm worried about Robin," Beast Boy stated, shuffling his cards. The four Titans sat in a circle, enjoying a competitive game of Uno. "He looks like crap."

"He says he doesn't need healing, but obviously that's a lie," Raven mumbled, throwing down a 'Draw Two' card. Beast Boy cursed under his breath, pulling two cards from the stack, she inwardly smirked.

"Yeah, I checked his temperature. It skyrocketed to one hundred and one! The man's burnin' up!" Cyborg added, tossing a blue card. "Read 'em and weep, y'all. I'm about to win." The room became silent as they could hear his sneezes and coughs from down the hall.

"I say we just shove some medicine down his throat and call it a night," Beast Boy whined as Starfire attempted to understand the game and placed a green card down. Beast Boy handed her the card back and showed her the correct way to play. "He's gonna get us sick!"

"We all know Robin is stubborn," Raven commented. "If he needs help, he will ask."

Cyborg rubbed his chin, he gave an impish smirk and nudged the changeling. "I know just what he needs," he sang, winking. Beast Boy's smile widened and they all gazed at an unsuspecting Starfire.

"What do you propose, friends?"

Raven folded her legs and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not going to end well." She levitated a wild card and rose from her seat. "By the way, uno." Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned, shuffling the deck over again.

"Aw come on, Rae! It's going to be awesome!" Gar called after her. She brushed off the comment and tried to get as far away as possible from the upcoming disaster. He turned his attention to Starfire. "Star, I think Robin is need of that..uh..Tamaranian Illness Remedy thingy!"

Starfire's expression brightened. "Glorious! Retrieve the ropes and we shall begin! I will prepare the flubgranob!" Beast Boy and Cyborg scurried to fetch the items, cackling evilly.

* * *

Robin curled into a ball, safely blanketed in the comfort of his bed. He felt awful. "Maybe I am getting sick," he confessed. Popping another cough drop in his mouth, he wiped his nose with a tissue and snuggled closer to his pillow. Despite the concerns of his team, he refused to let this cold take over. Robin lifted his head, hearing his door open. "Who's there?" The footsteps halted, and began again. Getting closer to his bed. "I said who's-"

Green and mechanical hands snatched the limp boy, dragging him down the hall. He screamed in anguish as they tied his wrists, mumbling a few words. "You're just gonna love this, man. BB! Get the camera!"

"Star! He's ready!" Beast Boy screamed. The two best friends high-fived and moved aside as Starfire approached the sickly male, mixing blue liquid inside a bowl.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg! What's going on?!" Robin begged, appalled at the pulsing medicine.

"Worry not! You shall feel better immediately," she encouraged. Peeking over her shoulder, she gave an approving thumbs up to her teammates. "It is ready. Prepare for the flubgranob cleansing." Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Robin and stretched a rubber glove over his hands. The fearless leader winced at the smacking sound it made. He tried to wiggle free from his binds.

"Let's do this." Beast Boy centered himself to the side with his communicator in the air, waiting to take photos.

Robin's eyes bulged as they moved closer, suppressing his coughs. "No...no...**_NOOO_**!"

* * *

Raven lifted her mug up to her lips, tenderly blowing away a trail of steam. Her nose circled around the rim, marveling at the sweet aroma. Taking a soulful sigh, she wrapped her lips on the side and indulged in the warm bitterness of the tea. She watched in silence as Robin entered the room, covered in blue goo. It dripped off the sides of his uniform and his boots made a squishing noise as he approached her. His fingers tapping alongside the counter. "Let me guess...Tamaranian Illness Remedy?" she insisted.

Robin scowled, rubbing his sore stomach. "Isn't it obvious?"

"That bad?" she asked, taking another sip. Robin slid a towel across his face, wiping off the mess.

"Oh yeah.." Raven didn't question anymore, and he uncomfortably wiped down his arms. "On the bright side, I think that cold's starting to go away."

* * *

**Mail Time!:**  
(no updates for a week or two, going on vacation!)  
*Just finished re-watching Car Trouble. May I add I love the Raven-Cyborg sibling type of friendship. So cute.

_Harmonious Wolf_: Yes, he does! Glittery Robin is an awesome Robin. Thank you! :)

_gabylokita41:_ Yay! Happy it made you laugh! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot? I like glittery Robin too. Maybe he'll make another cameo in the future. :)

_mischievous5100_: Of course he does! Rae knows this! *how are those otp feels doing? hehe.

_La5021:_ Ahh! Thank you! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Pet Names - Terms of endearment.**

* * *

Raven scanned over each word, lightly flipping over a page. Her violet eyes remained focused, occasionally looking down at the green man, whose head lay in her lap. She would give a hint of a smile and continued to engulf herself in the story. The mood was calming and she liked doing simple things on slow days. Beast Boy, on the other hand, worked vigorously on his new video game. His legs leveled on pillows. Smashing buttons with his thumb and tongue poking out. His character slashed zombies and journeyed through the haunted mansion.

"Come on, come on, come on," he loudly chanted, maneuvering his fingers across the joystick. "_Dude_, move faster!" He pressed a green button, forcing his character to speed up. Raven briefly looked at the screen, hands locked to the sides of her book.

"Turn left," she quietly instructed. Beast Boy gave a bewildered face.

"No way. The map is telling me to go right," he explained. Running into a dead end, Beast Boy cursed and gave in to turning left, finding a secret passage. "Oh.."

"Told you," she bragged, nose stuffed deep into the text. He tauntingly mimicked her and surveyed his surroundings. The character descended into a dark cave. Happy background music became eerily terrifying. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he shrieked as an unexpected zombie decapitated his virtual player. A silver 'Loser' sign flashed across the screen and he shrugged. It flipped to a new section with a score list that read 'Enter Pet Name'. Beast Boy curiously eyed his buttons and back at the list.

"What's a pet name?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at Raven. She didn't stop reading, absorbing the words in the paragraph.

"A term of endearment." He slowly blinked, unsure of what she meant. She annoyingly sighed. "A caring nickname, Gar."

"Oh. I knew that." Raven shook her head in disbelief. He typed in his name in the box and shut off the Gamestation. Deciding what to do, he tossed the controller to the corner of the sofa and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Raven turning the pages of her book. He clasped his hands together and laid them on his abdomen. "_You_ don't have a pet name."

"I don't care for one, either," she muttered. "You barely slide with calling me 'Rae'."

"You call me Gar. That's a pet name. Or nickname, or whatever," he pointed out, smile growing on his face.

"Hypothetically speaking." Raven grew irritated at where the conversation was going and attempted to speak less. Sure, she had heard of other couples giving sappy pet names (even Robin and Starfire), but this was different. She hated the idea of being called something other than her name, and there was no way Beast Boy would try to change her mind. Even if they were together, it wasn't happening.

Beast Boy opened his eyes, emerald irises flickering with a glint of hope. "What if _I_ give you a new pet name?! Rae is getting kinda old anyways."

"No. Pet names are tacky and ridiculous," she argued. Beast Boy grinned.

He bit his lower lip, deep in thought. "What about...Ravey?"

She gripped her book tighter. "No." Beast Boy chuckled menacingly. There was something about pestering and messing with Raven that gave him such glee. Perhaps it was her reactions or her upset face. He knew her breaking point, and it was a great accomplishment to get there. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Beast Boy's finger teasingly caressed the spine of the book. "Hmm.. Ravey Sugar Pie?" She shoved his head from off her lap and he unceremoniously fell to the floor, landing with a painful thud.

"No." She raised her book higher, covering her flushed face.

He cheered up and neatly rested his head on the edge of the table. Beast Boy batted his eyelashes. "Honey?"

"Go away," she hissed, pushing him with her foot. Sound of splintering wood echoing in the background. Beast Boy held back his loud fits of laughter.

"Sweetie?" he taunted, laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He heard her faint protests and snickered. Transforming into a fly, he dispersed from sight.

"Beast Boy," she warned sternly. Her hands starting to lose grip over her book. Why was he so frustrating? Morphing back to human form, he crouched to the back of the sofa.

Gently moving her hair back, he pressed his lips close to her ear, and murmured in a deep, guttural whisper, "_Babe_?"

The close proximity and low tone sent shivers down her back. Sensing her tense, he almost blew his cover with a chuckle. The outline of his mouth trickling soft kisses down the side of her neck. Her eye twitched and Beast Boy's smile widened. In the distance, a window cracked. She forcefully slammed her book shut and shoved his face back with her palm. "Go. _Away_. Garfield."

"Aw, I liked that one." He cackled and hopped over the couch, picking at his fangs. "Rae-Rae?"

"Don't-" her lecture was cut off by the blaring sound of the Titans' alarm. The startled couple jumped to their feet. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed into the common room toward the main ops computer.

"Titans..trouble at the bank," Robin declared, reading over the provided information.

"Perhaps another robbery?" Starfire suggested.

Cyborg took a deep breath, preparing his sonic cannon. "Probably. I'll get the T-Car started."

Robin adjusted his mask. "We'll see when we get there. Titans..Go!" Each Titan respectively taking off in different directions.

Beast Boy caught up to Raven as she hopped in the backseat of the T-Car. He placed his hand on the back of her seat and wiggled his eyebrow. "So..Darling?"

"No."

"Baby doll?" he coerced.

"Don't push it," Raven grumbled.

* * *

Robin swiftly roundhouse kicked the thief to the ground and threw him onto the stack of unconscious burglars. He released his bo-staff slamming an escaped villain into the wall. Dodging the thief's quick jabs and uppercuts, Robin swung his staff and knocked the man to the floor. He retrieved the stolen bag of money, and stashed it away.

Cyborg worked on tying them up and stunning a few attackers with his cannon. He wiped his brow and signaled Starfire to cover him. She proceeded to pummel the burglars with starbolts, refusing to cease-fire. Giving all her might, her eyes began to glow and she flew closer to the scene, tossing starbolts incessantly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven conjured dark magic, bending two lampposts together, ultimately blocking the men who attempted to escape. She turned around, searching for another group to trap.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, holding a thief into a headlock. He twisted the guy's head slightly to the right as the attacker limply fell to the ground. Beast Boy triumphantly posed. "What about...sweetheart?"

She glared at the changeling and crossed her arms. He was seriously bringing up this topic in the midst of battle. Beast Boy distractedly beamed and sauntered over to her. Her eyes became narrow slits as she peeked behind him. "Beast Boy! Watch out!"

"Huh?" As he turned, his face collided with a fist. Beast Boy dizzily grasped his head and dropped to his knees. He felt the blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Wiping it away, he tried to get a clear view but his vision became blurred. He blinked and tried to lift off the ground in a desperate attempt at regaining stability. He felt a sharp blow to the head and dropped back down, lamely crawling away. His eyes seen specks of black and he wheezed as he was kicked in his side. Breathing decreasing and barely staying conscious, he clutched his stomach. Another blow rained upon him. Beast Boy shouted out in agony. A fist swinging into his jaw. More blows raining upon him.

It seemed as if everything moved in slow motion. Beast Boy heard the faint cries of something calling his name. The piercing ringing in his ears didn't allow him to make out all they were saying. Someone gently cupped his face. Purple waving in front of him. Raven. He could somewhat see her scanning his face, shouting at him. She calmly reminded him to stay with her and soon her voice became distant. She frantically shook him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

"_Beast Boy._" No movement. "Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Beast Boy, you're going to need to move." Her voice was in its usual monotone, a small hint of worry hidden deep within her statement.

"It says he's fine. Probably still a bit knocked out," the masculine voice implied. He matched it with Cyborg's. Cracking his eyes open, he blinked quickly, adjusting to the dim light. "Ah, he wakes. I'm gonna fix up another IV. Keep an eye on 'em." So he landed into the infirmary. After lying for a few minutes, he waited until he could mentally prepare himself to get up.

Gathering enough strength to rise from the bed, he weakly smiled at Raven as she moved back from healing him. Blue light dissipated from her hands. "Hi."

Her response wasn't as welcoming, with a stern glare and flared nostrils. "What _was_ that?"

He innocently scratched his ear. "What?"

"Next time you do something stupid, give us a warning," she coldly scolded.

"Guess I'll warn you guys everyday?" he joked and closed his mouth once her glare intensified. Raven appeared stoic, but deep down he knew she was very worried. She couldn't fool him with her unimpressed behavior. This was her way of expressing concern and he appreciated it. "Hey, come here." Reaching for her waist, he pulled her hips close and advanced into a caring hug. Resting his chin on her head, he mumbled, "Don't worry, Rae, I'm fine. It's apart of the job."

She nodded, inwardly relieved to find that his foolish actions didn't cause serious injuries. Tracing his back with her fingertips. Beast Boy's mind went racing with thoughts and he grinned.

"So, I was thinking.." Raven pulled away, intently listening. Half smirking, he rubbed his chin. "What about...Babe? 'Cause I really liked that one."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, deciding the time was necessary to leave. "_Really_, Gar?"

"So that's a yes?!"

* * *

**Mail Time!:**  
(Back from vacation...IT WAS AMAZING..)

_Harmonious Wolf:_ He is cute! Ah. Thank you. Always enjoyable reading your reviews.

_gabylokita41:_ Success! Thank you!

_mischevious5100_: That's great to hear. Haha I know. Aww Robin xD

_SuriaBlackRaven_: Thank you! Oh, there will be plenty of BBRae. I can't get enough of those two.

_charmedprincess101:_ Thank you! I really do appreciate how you have enjoyed them. Yes, I hated doing that to Robin, but I feel like with every little happy moment there's at least a sad one. Nevertheless, thank you so much for your review!

_Sonicthehedgewolf:_ Just updated! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Fears - I'll get you scared.**

* * *

"_**Ooga booga!**_" Starfire let out a chilling shriek and dropped her trick-or-treating bag. Beast Boy laughed, prancing around with his mask. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays. Mainly because he got to dress up ridiculously, fill up on candy, and scare the living daylights out of everyone with his pranks. "Awesome! It worked."

"Friend Beast Boy, you have terrified me!" Starfire exclaimed, clutching her chest. "The Eve of Hallow tradition still takes the adjusting for me. On my planet, scaring others for fun would result in severe punishment." She towered over him, eyes glowing and starbolts visible. He nervously pulled at his collar.

"Whoa, Star! Relax, I didn't mean to freak you out!" he begged. She pushed him into a corner and he shriveled up, blocking his face with his hands. "I promise that's the last clorbag thing I'll ever do! Don't vaporize me!" Starfire's starbolts disappeared as she retained her normal height. She giggled and patted his head.

"Worry not! I am merely doing the joking with you! It was good, yes?" she stated, clapping her hands.

"Totally got me." Beast Boy slunk to the floor, practicing deep breathing. He thought for sure Starfire would kill him. Not to mention that he'd never hear the end of it from Robin.

"Are you assisting friend Cyborg in preparing the mazes of haunt for tomorrow night?"

Beast Boy waved his monster mask in front of her face. She grimaced at the grotesque looking object. "Yup! He's working on it now. I love scaring the little trick-or-treating dudes."

"I am sure you will do a glorious job." Starfire pulled a large box from behind her and dragged it down the hallway. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare a costume as well for tomorrow's festivities. Farewell." Beast Boy quizzically peered at the box.

"Uh, Star, what's your costume this year?" he asked.

"A webglorb mignoplog! It will be wondrous!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm sure _it_ will," he sarcastically whispered, trying to picture what exactly a webglorb mignoplog would look like. Beast Boy figured it would be a mix between an ox and an octopus. Crumpling the mask in between his fingers, he evilly grinned. "Better go scare Robin."

* * *

Beast Boy crawled behind Robin and placed the mask over his face, trying his hardest not to laugh. Robin combed his hair in front of the mirror, whistling a few tunes. The boy wonder had to keep up his image, and hold his honorary title of 'Jump City's Most Flawless Hair'. He grasped his gel bottle and jumped back seeing green fingers on the side of the sink. "What the-?!" Robin hopped into a fighting stance. Beast Boy chuckled and removed his mask.

"Dude, chill! It's me!" he screamed, dodging Robin's attacks with flying brushes.

"_Beast Boy?_" Robin lowered his hand and dropped the weapon.

Gar dusted off his uniform. He defensively folded his arms. "Yeesh, no one here can take a scaring!"

"Of course not! Especially when you're walking around the tower with that creepy mask."

Beast Boy's eyes rolled to the side and he kicked imaginary dirt from the floor. "It was just a joke. No harm, no foul."

"Regardless of a harmless prank, it wasn't very funny. You should know better, Beast Boy," Robin growled.

Beast Boy hung his head, feeling disappointed with his immature actions. "You're right. Sorry Rob." They awkwardly gazed at the floor thinking of something to say to one another.

Robin cleared his throat and combed his hair from the side. "So, what have you been doing today?"

The changeling's face lit up. "I was supposed to help out Cy with the maze thingy. But scaring people is funnier! Well, it was.." he trailed off, ears drooping. "According to you, it wasn't." The traffic-light resembling hero sighed.

"Although, I have to admit..it would be kind of cool to see Cyborg all terrified," Robin suggested and gave his friend a wink. Beast Boy caught on to his implied hint.

"Yeah." Emerald eyes were glued to a specific item and the green male advanced forward. "Hey, what's _that_?" Beast Boy questioned, pointing at a sealed cylinder container that stood on the sink's countertop. Robin's face flushed he pushed his friend back.

"Nothing. Just..something for my costume tomorrow," Robin nonchalantly replied. Beast Boy gave an unbelieving glare. "Really, it's nothing."

"Whatever you say, dude," Beast Boy sang. He began to walk out the door and seen Robin relax from his peripheral view. Making a quick sprint for the sink, he snatched the cylinder and twisted it open. Robin climbed on his back in an attempt to retrieve his stolen item. "Whatcha got there?!" he grunted, twisting the lid. Robin clawed at Beast Boy's back.

"Beast Boy! Don't open it!" The lid popped open, spraying magenta glitter on Robin. He angrily wiped the sparkling particles from his face.

"Glittery Robin!" Beast Boy joked. Robin's hot temper grew and Beast Boy could have sworn he seen steam coming out of the leader's ears.

"Beast Boy," he hissed, voice lowering an octave.

"Get it?! Glittery Robin? You're Robin, and there's glitter, and dude.."

"..."

Gar sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, better go check on Cy. Okay bye," he squeaked, slipping out of the room.

* * *

"Alright," Cyborg echoed, removing a wrench from in between his mouth. "I've got the wires connected and the spooky factor to a max. Should be all set for tomorrow." Pushing a button on the remote control, Cyborg stood back, awestruck at his work. The haunted maze came to life. Fake spiders and corpses dropping from the ceiling, fog rising from the ground, and eerie music darkening the mood.

"_Cyyyyyyyybooooorrrrrgggg_," a ghostlike voice sobbed. The half-robotic man froze. He hadn't remembered installing a sound system. Especially one that called his name.

"Yo. What's up with the Casper moment?!" he shouted, shoving a balled fist in the air. The tin man squinted and blocked the light from his eyes as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. He gulped. "Raven? Ummm..Rae, if you're foolin' around, I promise you that I didn't drink your tea." The silhouette moved closer. Cyborg flinched. "Okay! Maybe I did! It was kinda good. But that's beside the point, I'll go buy you some more if that's what you want!" The light shut off, leaving Cyborg in darkness. Fog from the machine became thick and the music volume rose. His legs began to tremble.

"_**Ooga booga!**_" A creepy monster with a deep voice screamed, dancing around Cyborg. Falling into a chuckle hysteria at his friend's girly shriek, Beast Boy stuffed the mask in his pocket and slapped Cyborg on the back. "Dude...your face!"

"Man! I oughta wring your little string bean neck!" he wailed, reaching for his prank-filled friend.

"Oh dude, I'm totally tellin' Rae you drank her tea!" Gar chuckled as Cyborg gave him a noogie.

Cy wiped a tear and grumbled a few censored words at the changeling. Beast Boy snorted. "Not funny, man. I've been hard at work on this haunted maze thing and you're up here screwin' around."

Beast Boy pinched his cheeks. "Aww, _wittle_ tin man got a _wittle_ scared!" Cyborg harshly smacked his hand away. "Dude, the maze looks awesome though. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Aw shut it, real men don't get scared. You just..frightened me, that's all. But yeah, I've gotta admit, I outdid myself this year." They took a few minutes to admire the design and structure of the scare zone. "So what have you been up to all day, you know, besides not helping me?"

"The usual. Going around, practicing my scare tactics on everyone. I think it's working," he replied.

Cy wiped his hands and used a screwdriver to fix a loose bolt. "Nice. Man, you even got Rae? It's always hard to get her to crack." Beast Boy wanted to slap himself upside the head. How did he forget Raven?! She should've been the first victim on his fright list. Cyborg tapped the end of his screwdriver against Beast Boy's forehead. "Earth to B. Dang, you blank out a lot. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that big green head of yours."

"Huh?" he replied, dumbfounded. "I'll catch you later." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"..Well alright then." Cyborg wrinkled his nose and pressed a button to restart the maze contraptions. "Yep, she's definitely killin' him this time."

* * *

Rushing into the common room, he caught Raven curled in a ball, taking a small nap. Normally, he would leave the slumbering empath alone or at least have decency to place a small blanket over her. But seeing that he had a creepy mask in his hand and a golden opportunity to scare her, the prankster inside of him took that chance. Beast Boy smirked and crept over to the temporary bed she had made for herself on the sofa. Mustering up all the courage he could, Beast Boy's mouth slightly opened in preparation for his primal roar and found himself being flung across the room. He collided with the carpet.

"_Don't_ try it," she responded in a deadpanned voice as he massaged his bruised rear.

"How'd you know it was me?!" he complained.

Raven's eyes remained shut, her lips pressed together. "Empath, emotions, any of that ring a bell?"

"But I thought for sure I was hiding them!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Your little mission failed. How unfortunate." Beast Boy frowned, and she opened one eye. "Problem?"

"There's got to be something you're scared of! Anything!" he pleaded. Raven shrugged and sat herself up, seeing as if he wasn't going to leave her alone. He snapped his fingers. "Got it! Spiders?"

"No."

"Demons?" He joyfully jumped up and down.

Raven face-palmed. "Give me a break."

"Clowns?"

Raven threw him a blasé expression and scoffed. "There's no way."

"Oh! Oh! What about-"

"Beast Boy, let it go. I'm not scared of anything, especially when it comes to your stupid pranks." She felt around the deep pockets of the sofa, searching for her fallen novel.

"I don't believe that! Everyone is scared of something. Don't you worry, Rae, I'll get you scared. Then you'll come running back to me and I'm gonna totally say, 'I told you so'. I always do," he suggested determinedly and raced out of the common room.

"Good luck with that." She held her book and flipped to the proper page and muttered under her breath, "I'm not scared of anything."

* * *

Raven was exhausted. She tossed and turned in her large bed, unable to find her sleeping spot. Beast Boy repeatedly spent the day finding little things to get her to squirm. Whether it be placing tiny bugs in crazy places or sneaking up behind her. Yet, none of his gimmicks worked. Her violet eyes dropped and immediately opened at the sound of thunder.

"Not again," she grumbled, figuring this was another Beast Boy-associated prank. Smothering a pillow over her head, she waited for sleepiness to take control of her body.

A flash of lightning brightened the sky and she gasped. So it wasn't a prank. The next thunderclap practically shook the tower and she hid underneath her thick blankets as the wind tauntingly howled. Chanting her mantra, she secretly wished the storm would subside. If the empath didn't gain control soon, her powers would start to intervene. The last thing she wanted was to clean up mess around the tower late at night.

Maybe Raven lied a _little_ bit: thunder definitely scared her. More cracks of thunder crashed outside, causing Raven to slightly panic. There was no way she was getting sleep. Quickly slipping out of her bed, she stuffed her feet into her slippers and tiptoed out of her room. Tea at this hour could possibly calm her nerves and keep her out-of-whack emotions in order.

Gliding down the hallway, Raven hugged her robe around her body. Thunder rumbled, jerking the path. She moved against the wall, waiting for the dreaded moment to pass. Her robe caught on to the lever of a switch and powered up Cyborg's haunted maze. She snatched the tail of the fabric and casually strode through. Fog obstructing Raven's view of the end of the hallway.

"Can't see a thing," she murmured. Spiders dropped from above her head and mummified bodies jumped in front her. Raven gave a miniscule shriek, shattering a few lightbulbs covered in dark orbs. She began to run a little faster. With bulged eyes, she found herself knocking on a metal door. It seemed as though the creepy objects were following her. "Come on, come on. Open up already."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I know, ladies, chicks dig the ears," Beast Boy slurred, foot hanging off the side of the bed. Frantic knocks pounded on his door and he slowly raised his head, half-awake. Beast Boy yawned and felt himself laying back down. The knocks continued, getting louder by the second. "Dude! What?! This better be good," he whimpered and rolled to the floor. Lazily walking to his door, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, and cleared his throat at the sight of Raven. "_Rae_?"

"Oh. Were you asleep?" she quietly asked, nervously looking around.

"I guess I can take a break." Seeing that his quip did not amuse the dark-haired girl or even earn an eye roll, he coughed. "So what's going on?"

She fiddled with her fingers, refusing to meet the groggy man's concerned gaze. It was a stupid reason to disrupt his sleep. With the sound of the haunted mazes' terror music mixed in with the fury of the storm, she quivered. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep. Well, have a good night-"

"Oh, no you don't," he encouraged, pulling her into his sleeping quarters. "Why are you up?"

Raven couldn't shake his firm grasp on her wrist. She hated explaining herself. And to be quite honest, she didn't know why she went bugging him this late. He waved his hand, gesturing for her to continue talking. Keeping a stoic face, she lied, "It's complicated."

"Yet you knock on doors at 3am? Oh, yes. Very complicated." His voice was very mocking. There was no way he was buying this story.

She bit her lip and grew frustrated at his lecturing tone. "Look, I don't know, I just cant sleep in my room right now."

"Ah." He rubbed his chin, trying to stay awake. "You can sleep in here! It's cool with me." She hesitantly disagreed, but hearing another roll of thunder, she was quick on her feet to comfortably wrap herself in his blankets. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "Uh, okay, just...take all the blankets then, Rae. I like freezing in my sleep anyways."

Raven's cheeks painted pink and she removed herself from her fortress, allowing her green beau to slip beside her. "Sorry."

The changeling ruffled his hair a bit and stifled a yawn. Comfortably crawling next to her, Beast Boy rolled to his side and, with outstretched arms, held Raven close to his chest. It wasn't everyday that Raven "couldn't sleep", and knowing her, it had to be something major. But Beast Boy wasn't complaining, even if he did miss a few precious minutes of sleep. He had time to bother her later, though, his silence wouldn't last long.

"Can't sleep, eh?" he inquired. "That's kinda weird."

"It happens to everyone at one point."

Beast Boy hunched his shoulders. "Yeah, it just sounds a little off."

"Whatever." Echoes of a thunderclap projecting in the room, rattling his windows. Raven tried her best not to shudder and realization dawned upon Beast Boy.

He smirked. "I guess this wouldn't have to do with you being totally scared of thunder! I _knew_ it! You are scared of something!"

She covered the pillow over her face and buried herself deep within her little safety nest. "Am not."

"Are too! Raven's a chicken!"

"I am not afraid of-" the distant rumbling grew louder, lightning streaks dominating the night sky. His smile widened and he wiggled his eyebrows at her terrified gasp. She gave a bitter sigh. "Shut up."

"Told you, Rae! I should've known you were scared. They _always_ come running back when I'm right.."

* * *

**Mail Time!:**  
(I'm overjoyed that you all enjoyed the pet names tale. It was *ironically* based on a true story that happened a while back, minus the battle scene, haha.)

_Evrisha_: Oh my. Thank you so much. Awesome writer?! Wow..I'm grateful that you even think so. I'm so glad you enjoyed them! :)

_Sonicthehedgewolf_: Takes some adjusting when it comes to pet names!

_Peach Tuesday's:_ Thank you! :)

_Sprinxmix_: Wow, thanks!

_RheaThePsychoticNinja:_ So happy that you love it.

_Monkeysuncle1_: I know! The Beast Boy/Raven dynamic is great. Greg Cipes (the voice of Beast Boy) actually follows me on twitter, and from those little hints: don't lose hope in humanity! I have high expectations that BBRae will become canon in TTGo!

_mischievous5100:_ Why is he so charming, you ask? I thought it was obvious...chicks dig the ears. ;) Yes! BBRae is canon!

_charmedprincess101_: Yes, in this fic, I wanted Beast Boy to be 18. Gives him time to mature yet still behave in a childlike manner. (I'm assuming Raven is the same age, just months older. Robin/Starfire are 19. Cyborg is 21.) I completely agree with you: pet names aren't my thing either. Thank you!

_Densharr:_ Yay! I'm glad you were amused. I figured Beast Boy loved pestering Raven with simple things (like pet names).

_SaphireDragon15_: Thank you


	21. Chapter 21

**Sleepover - No boys allowed.**

* * *

"Friend Raven, what shall we-"

"No."

"But how about-"

"No."

"Can we partake in the-"

"Starfire, I said no," Raven scolded. "We have discussed this before. No means…"

"No." The alien princess poked out her bottom lip dejectedly and held back another protest. She glided toward the window that overlooked the bay, making sure her heavy sigh was loud enough for the empath to hear. Raven stroked her fingers against the handle of her mug, finding her book a good distraction from the current situation.

Starfire peeked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the empath. Raven felt the chartreuse irises sadly stare at her, but remained unmoved. "I thought we, as friends, could at least do the bonding of the girls. But you do not wish the spend the time with me." Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire's cracking voice. She really needed to stop getting her acting lessons from Robin's favorite soap opera. Star paced back and forth. "I suppose my suggestions were, as you say, the fetched of far."

"Far-fetched," Raven corrected, inwardly smirking at the alien princess's reddened face and growing temper.

"My apologies," she angrily replied, tossing her hands in the air. Starfire dramatically threw her body on the sofa, laying facedown.

They sat for twenty minutes in complete silence. Caving in to the Tamaranean's loud sigh, Raven's lips met with the rim of her mug and she squeezed her eyes shut. "_But_, if you were to suggest something that I could possibly agree to, what would it be?" she asked before taking a sip of her steaming herbal tea. Starfire's eyes lit up and she joyously clapped her hands. Racing over to Raven, she engulfed her friend in a bone-crushing hug. "Too..tight.." The frail girl's face began to turn a sickening shade of green and Starfire released her. Raven took small gasps of air and limped.

"Oh! I am so sorry friend Raven! It is not everyday that you agree to the hanging out and I am very excited," Starfire confessed. Raven growled and raised the hood of her cloak. She hated 'girl time' and who knows what ridiculous activities Starfire had planned. A warm hand was placed on top of Raven's. The gentle touch broke her train of thought. Starfire's smile widened and she continued on, "As for our sleepover-"

"Did someone say sleepover?!" Beast Boy sang, dabbing his face with a towel as he entered the common room. Cyborg followed behind him carrying a water bottle and basketball. The two men took a few seconds to fan themselves and cool off. "Dude, I'm so down!"

Cyborg lightly smacked the changeling on the side of his head. "Not for you, grass stain. The ladies are having a sleepover." Beast Boy rested his hand on the back of his chair and batted his eyelashes.

"I can't go?" he whined.

"No," Raven responded in a deadpanned voice.

"How come I'm never invited?!"

Cyborg frustratingly slid a mechanical hand down his face. "Uh, let's see. You're not a girl! That's creepy, man." Beast Boy waved off Cyborg's lecture and turned his attention toward Starfire.

"Would you change your mind if I do 'The Face'?" He morphed into a tiny kitten and nuzzled Starfire's leg. She delicately picked the small, green feline up by the nape of his neck and Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"I am afraid not friend Beast Boy. There are no male specimens allowed. Nevertheless, fear not! It will be a glorious night," Starfire reminded.

"Much to the dismay of sleepover attendees," Raven groaned. Beast Boy grinned at her comment.

"Star, you should probably add painting nails to your list of things to do. I'm sure Rae would _love_ that," he taunted, receiving a deadly glare from the dark-haired girl. Cyborg fought the urge to cackle and he cleared his throat once Raven's crimson eyes switched to his direction.

"If you don't want to get thrown out of the window, I suggest you don't speak," she hissed at Beast Boy. He mimed locking his mouth.

"Glorious!" Starfire chimed, cradling her communicator. "I shall do so! Come, we must prepare for our first festivity!" She wrapped her hands around Raven's wrist and yanked her out of the seat. As the common room became silent, the two males found themselves lazily lounging around.

"Well, they're gonna have fun tonight. I bet you Rob's in the workroom and we're stuck here." Cyborg hopped over the sofa and reached for the Gamestation.

"Yeah," Beast Boy grunted, head rested on the table. He simply did not have any energy to move.

"What do you feel like doing, B?"

He shrugged, finding that the night would be boring without the girls and there was no way he was going to help Robin sort through papers. A ray of realization dawned upon Beast Boy he straightened up. "I think I've got _something_ planned...you in?" Cyborg knew that sinister look and fought against it. The metal man crawled away from the changeling. "Oh, dude! Come on!"

"No way, green bean!" he scolded, shaking his head. "It's wrong, it's evil, it's..."

* * *

"Perfect." Cyborg motioned for the remote and Beast Boy clumsily tossed it to him. Gently clicking the red 'Power' button, the flat screen TV flickered to life. "Now, the communicators and small cameras are set up in the room. Those babies should give us a clear HD visual of everything the girls do tonight."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered. He did a small victory dance and quieted down once the camera switched to Raven and Starfire sitting on the bed. The two girls flipped through books, and engaged in conversation. "Turn it up! They're talking!"

Cyborg groaned, apprehensively looking from left to right. "Alright, alright. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." He raised the volume and dug through the popcorn bowl as Beast Boy goofily smiled at the screen.

"What are you guys doing?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed in unison, spilling their snacks onto the floor as if they were caught red-handed.

"Robin! What are you doing here? Dude, go away!" Beast Boy squeamishly persuaded.

The fearless leader's forehead wrinkled in confusion, stumped as to why his teammates seemed on edge. "Uh, I live here too. What are you guys up to anyways-" He took a step forward, with Cyborg blocking his way. Robin tilted his head to the right, concern building inside of him. What were they hiding?

"Yeah, don't you have any..uh..paperwork to do?" He suggested.

"I finished early. Came to hang for a few minutes. Jeez, I don't always work." Robin chuckled and tossed two pieces of popcorn into his mouth as he brushed past him. Cyborg sprinted for the remote to turn the channel, but not fast enough as Robin's eyes darted to the TV screen.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg!" he shouted. "What is that?!"

"Nothing!" the two culprits stammered, shouting different reasons as to why Raven and Starfire appeared on the television.

"Why are you guys spying on the girls?" He demanded, throwing disapproving looks at them. They guiltily hung their heads, shame apparent on their faces.

Cyborg gestured at the changeling. "It's not my fault! It's all his!" he objected and stabbed a finger at Beast Boy whose body stiffened at the accusation. "I told him not to."

"Speak for yourself, dude! You agreed to watch!" Beast Boy retorted.

Robin's lips pulled back into a scowl. "Well, I think it's wrong to snoop. It's evil. It's...it's..."

* * *

"Perfect. Beast Boy, turn it up!" Robin anxiously whispered. He snatched the remote from the table and listened intently to the girls' conversation. There were so many things he learned about female behavior, something his detective skills never noticed before. It was very intriguing. Robin stuffed more popcorn into his mouth, providing hushing noises for Cyborg and Beast Boy whenever they became too loud for his taste. The two women chatted animatedly about books.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten to tell you friend Raven. While taking a trip to the mall of shopping, I recently purchased this perfume. Tell me, have you ever smelled anything that has such a glorious aroma before?" Starfire rose from her bed and retrieved a small, glass bottle from a velvet case. Raven graciously accepted it, inhaling the perfume's scent. As the alien princess sat, signal from the camera and recorder blacked out.

"Dang it," Cyborg grumbled, tapping a few buttons on his arm.

"What happened? Where'd they go?!" Robin hollered, repeatedly turning the TV on and off. Beast Boy moved behind the television system and adjusted a few wires.

"Looks like Star sat on some equipment. We can't get it back unless she moves," explained Cyborg.

Beast Boy huffed and stomped his foot. "This sucks!" he whined. "Someone has to go get it."

"Well, it ain't me! I need to make sure the system statuses are in operation. I guess it's you, B."

Gar tentatively peered at the door. "Yeah, see I would...but...they'd know I'm up to something and I'm kinda not in the mood for an atomic wedgie. No can do, Cy." Two pairs of eyes fell on Robin.

"What?" he quietly asked.

* * *

After much contemplation, they finally appointed Robin as the retriever of the camera. "All you gotta do," Cyborg began, attaching Robin's communicator to his utility belt. "Is knock on the door, say you forgot something, take it, and get the heck outta there!"

Beast Boy climbed on Cyborg's back to get a clear view of Robin. "And don't let them know we were totally snooping on them!" Cyborg shoved his face, forcing Beast Boy to fall on the couch.

"You got it?" Robin nodded. He reached the metal doors to the common room, and with a deep breath, looked back at his friends. They encouraged him on with a thumbs up and he weakly smiled, entering through the doors.

"You think he'll survive?" Beast Boy squeaked, frantically yanking at his collar. The different ways Raven would murder him appeared in his mind and he shuddered. Robin couldn't be caught.

"I dunno, B. I really don't."

* * *

The sound of Starfire's giggles reverberated through the hall and Robin nervously gulped. He quickly reached her bedroom and pressed an ear against the door. There was a mission, and he needed to complete it. Raising his fist, he prepared to knock, but froze when he heard the empath speak.

"You know what's interesting?"

"What is it, friend Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"How quiet the boys are. They haven't bothered us once. It's actually - peaceful. A little too peaceful." Robin could feel the thumping of his heart rapidly beat against his chest. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he shakily wiped it away. He mentally prayed that Raven couldn't sense any of his emotions and she'd move on to another subject.

"What do you suppose that they are doing?"

Robin took that as his cue to nervously back away from the door, but he barely made it before he was flung against the wall with a black claw squeezing his abdomen. In an attempt to squirm his way out of the constricting hold, his effort was cut short as two silhouettes appeared before him.

"Spying on us," Raven snapped, holding a camera in her hand. He flinched at the low growl she gave and Starfire's snarl.

"You all have behaved like the Toms of peeping! By X'hal, I am _very_ disappointed in you, boyfriend Robin," Starfire screeched, starbolts glowing in between her fingers. Robin couldn't even get a word in with another black claw squeezing his lips shut.

Raven calmly nudged her friend, a hint of a sneaky grin spreading on her face. "You know what I really dislike about sleepovers?"

The Tamaranean shared the same expression, gracefully approaching her restrained boyfriend. "Do share, friend Raven."

Slender, pale fingers snaked around Robin's sleeve and the girls dragged him in the room. "_The makeover_."

* * *

"He's been gone for an hour!" Beast Boy murmured, pulling the top of his soda can. "How hard is it to get the stuff and go?!"

"I'm going to guess...it was easier than we thought," Cyborg giggled as Robin stomped through the common room. The boy's face was covered in a variety of lipstick, hair wrapped in small pigtails, and he reeked of Starfire's new perfume. He grumpily shoved the camera in Cyborg's hand.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began wiping the tears from their eyes, gasping for air from their hearty laughs. Robin held a defensive hand, keeping a neutral face.

"If my face wasn't _caked_ together, I'd be glaring at you guys right now," he yelled, leaving the teammates in a hysterical fit of laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rain - It's raining, It's pouring**

* * *

Beast Boy paraded around the rooftop. Although older and much taller than Raven (which she'd quickly deny), he still behaved like a child. His kid-like behavior was almost refreshing to her. He held his hands out, relishing in the cool touch of rain pattering against his green skin. Beast Boy stomped through puddles, enjoying the squished rubber sound his boots made when they hit the concrete. Perhaps it had been the many animalistic urges inside of him that genuinely found contentment whilst being drenched in rain. Or, because it reminded him of his younger days, feeling so free and open. He had a piece of mind whenever he was alone.

Rain did not bring the common downpour that Jump City needed, but a sense of cleanliness and redemption. Rain allowed him to drown away sorrows and start anew. The moisture of the air thickening, storm clouds accentuating the dank climate.

So Beast Boy strode through the roof, leant his arms against the ledge, and watched in amazement as the city lights across the skyline flickered to life. This signaled the beginning of nighttime. He gave a relieved sigh and inhaled the fresh scent of the bay, feeling at ease as the waves lapped over the rocks. An alerted, pointy ear shot up, twitching as the silhouette behind him grew closer. A smile delicately tugged at his lips and spread across his face.

"You're going to get sick," she warned. Eyes narrowed at the horizon. Raven kept a calm tone, deadpanned expression glued to her face. She couldn't fool him, however. Part of her warning was out of mere concern, other was curiosity. He shrugged, unfazed by the droplets of rain soaking his hair.

"You don't like it?" She quirked an eyebrow, unsure of his inquiry. "The rain. The feel, the taste!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, allowing a few sprinkles of water to envelop around his outstretched tongue.

"Can't say I'm a big fan of getting a cold and forcefully drying myself off due to current soggy weather conditions," she pointed out. Beast Boy jokingly rolled his eyes to the side. If there was one person who could, Raven would win for most sarcastic remarks. Thoughtfully scratching his chin, he came up with a few conclusions.

"There's gotta be _something_ you like about the rain!" he insisted.

Raven folded her arms. Brows knitted together in interest. "Such as?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy began. There had to be some good within the predicament. "You could dance in the rain, play in it, run around in it, you could.."

"I could get _out_ of it." Raven bitterly pursed her mouth, feeling around for the hood of her cloak. Hastily sliding it above her head, she placed a hand on her hip. "There's nothing special about being in the rain."

"Eh, I guess," he shrugged. Small hopeful glint in his eyes, he goofily grinned. "Or, you could do cool stuff like _this_.."

Gently pulling her waist closer to his body, pressed in a tight hold. He cupped her face, bringing it closer to his, softly planting his dampen lips on her own. The frigid temperature numbing her as a shiver of warmth coursed through her veins. An enlarged grin, tugging at his mouth, pressed against hers.

Pulling away after a moment, he decided it was best to lead the cold empath out of the rooftop area that now faced heavy rainfall. Perhaps she'd warm up to a cup of tea, or he could engage in another round of Gamestation. Whatever worked best.

"So how about that rain? It's awesome, right?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm more of an overcast person." With reddened cheeks hidden beneath the darkness of her hood, Raven walked ahead, leaving the smirking changeling to catch up.

He continued to enjoy the water sliding down his skin and eventually heaved a loud sneeze, causing him to jump inches off the ground. Wiping his nose, Beast Boy groaned while walking through the exit, "Aw, dude, I _am_ getting sick."

Maybe the rain had it downsides, but it certainly had some upsides too.

* * *

**-2 extra chapters. *cough you could kiss in the rain cough* Whoops. :) Hope everyone had a great Halloween, if not, then a great day! Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Proposal - It's a beautiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen my communicator?" Raven called as she wiggled her fingers through her jeweled belt loop. Now, the sorceress had a great memory and could proudly say she never lost her belongings. However, on this rare occasion, she found herself circling the tower twice. For Azar's sake, the half-demon had never felt so physically exhausted before. This was a first. Tail of her indigo cloak fluttering behind her, lips pressed together, forming a thin line. "_Great_."

Irritated about scouring every part of the building, she opted for asking her teammates. Halting before Starfire and Robin in the common room, Raven ducked beneath the coffee table, eyes tracing over the floor. Using a swift motion of her hand, magazines and pillows were covered in black orbs and flung across the room. Starfire's head lifted from her cookbook and she quizzically peeked over at Robin. Quickly shrugging and mouthing an 'I don't know', he approached the dark-haired girl.

"Um..Raven?" Robin began, coffee mug placed comfortably between his hands. "You're kind of destroying the tower."

"I've noticed," she monotonously quipped, shaking her head at his obvious statement.

"Well alright." Robin was quick on his feet, barely dodging a remote control by an inch. He quirked an incredulous eyebrow at her and shifted his weight to the right. "Need a little help there?"

"Actually, yes." Lips curved into a scowl, she rose and dusted off her hands. Levitated items in the air quickly found their original places. "Have you seen my communicator anywhere? I need it."

"Can't say I have." His eyes darted to the occupied seat Starfire sat in, she avoided his gaze. Taking a sip from his mug, he motioned toward the Tamaranean. "Star, did you see Raven's communicator?"

"Um.."

Robin curiously turned his attention to the babbling auburn-haired girl. "Star?"

"Well, friends, it is actually an amusing story," Starfire quietly confessed and with bulged eyes, immediately covered her mouth. "Did I say that aloud? Oh, I was doing...the joking. Ha. Ha. Ha. It is quite funny, yes?" Raven's stoic face broke into a threatening, hardened glare as she balled her fists. Star's beaming smile diminished. Was it normal for her to skin to feel clammy under the intense stare? She awkwardly recoiled, seeing as she wasn't going to get away with her cover-up. The incessant stalling was starting to get to Raven.

"Starfire, where is it?" she gritted in between her teeth, small throbbing vein on her forehead. "**_Now_**." A lump formed in the Tamaranean's throat. Starfire nervously gulped at the harsh glower and bit her bottom lip. The wrath of Raven was horrible, but to expose 'the surprise' would be worse. Beast Boy would eventually forgive her. Cracking under pressure, the girl apologetically pouted.

"I believe it is in the possession of friend Beast Boy and Cyborg! Oh please, friend Raven, do not disclose to them that I have told you!" Star squeaked, protecting her face with her hands. The plead earned an eye roll from the empath, and she stalked out of the room.

"Someone needs to meditate," Robin whispered, sighing in relief. Placing a comforting hand on top of Starfire's, he tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

Resting her head against the edge of the table, Starfire whimpered. "Oh, X'hal, what have I done?"

* * *

Raven gently tugged a tress of hair behind her ear. She rounded the corner in search of her missing companion. This was it. She would retrieve her communicator, no problem. Briefly pausing at Beast Boy's door, her hand hovered over the keypad. Muffled protests of Cyborg and the retorts of Beast Boy crept from underneath the doorway. Thinking against listening in on the conversation, she considered coming back later, but found her feet planted firmly in the ground. Besides, Starfire's cover-up was unusual. What if they were in some sort of trouble? Surely, there wouldn't be anything to worry about. Nevertheless, this was Beast Boy and Cyborg, nothing with them was assured. Tentatively, she advanced toward the metal door and cautiously eavesdropped as two hushed voices bickered.

"So..You really think she's gonna like it, Cy?"

"Heck yeah! Look at that baby sparkle. Rae would be making the biggest mistake of her life if she said 'no'!"

"Dude, let's just say that she does say no. I have to return it? Even this little box too?!"

"She's gonna be wearing it the rest of her life. I highly doubt she'll return it. Hey man, it's your proposal, not mine."

"Well, when you put it that way —yeah..I guess. Just a little nervous."

"Look B, we all get cold feet. But Rae's a good person, she'll understand. Don't be such a punk; she's been with ya this long."

"So when do you normally propose this?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Raven felt her whole body stiffen as tinges of red painted her cheeks. The bewilderment in her eyes betrayed any hint of calmness. Her mind started to race. _Proposal_?! Was Beast Boy out of his _mind_? Had he really been hit that hard from battle yesterday? Hood raised, and entirely confused, she phased out of the area.

The metal doors slid open, and Beast Boy poked his head out, squinted eyes overlooking the empty hallway. "You hear that?"

Shaking his head, Cyborg ushered his friend back in the bedroom quarters. "You're losing it, grass stain."

* * *

Panic-stricken, the girl let out a labored sigh as she paced her dark bedroom. Occasionally tripping over a spell book or trinket, she clutched her head to regain focus and more importantly, hand-eye coordination. Eyes falling toward her meditation mirror, she abruptly slipped it into her drawer and shut it. Nevermore wouldn't give her much relief and who knows how much chaos would erupt between her emotions. Goosebumps snaking around her body, she shivered. Perhaps she had heard them wrong. Proposal—that led to _marriage_. Sure, they had been together for almost a year but he couldn't possibly be ready to take the relationship to a more serious level. They were too young, maybe some odd epiphany had dawned upon him last night. But what if he had planned this for a while? A wave of terror clawed at her, relentlessly leaving her breathless. Streaks of black flashed across the room, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling her mantra. Sliding a shaky hand over her face, she slowly regained control. Assumptions, Raven, she reminded herself.

The news blindsided her, definitely. However, to one day marry—that truly frightened her. Not to be mistaken, Raven deeply cared for the changeling and naturally, the feeling was mutual. Beast Boy put Raven and the team before anything. He only wanted the best for her, even when he felt he wasn't the best and accepted her, flaws and all. The admiration was quite apparent and that was one of the many lingering problems. She was also aware of how Beast Boy firmly believed in old traditions, but would he really risk his life in an attempt to propose to **_her_**? Marriage had never crossed her mind. With her demonic influence and uncontrollable emotions, it nearly made her own strained relationship with him impossible. Technically speaking, she had enough power to demolish the world. But to spend a lifetime with someone, particularly Beast Boy, when she had that destructive capability would be a huge commitment. Something she surely could not offer him. He could understand this, right?

At this point, Raven wasn't sure of what mortified her more: declining his proposal or forgiving herself in the mere future. Raven had nothing to worry about, but consistently thinking for his well-being gave a sense of trepidation. Weighing her options, she decided what was best, avoiding him at all costs. Eventually, he'd grow tired of the chase and would end it all. It was better that way; perhaps he'd one day agree that she did him a favor. Things were getting too serious anyways. Wrapping her cloak around her body, she felt a strong urge to go for fresh air. Perhaps clearing her mind would provide some stability and reassurance. She pushed the code for her door and deeply exhaled.

Startled as Beast Boy patiently waited at her doorframe, head hanging low as if he were deep in thought. Two outstretched hands clung to the sides of the wall. Mood brightening upon seeing her, a wide grin spread across his face. "Garfield?"

"Hey!" he greeted, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek. Eyes narrowed, she coldly turned her head away. Pressing a hand into his chest, she shoved him back. Beast Boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Raven furrowed her brow and lightly tapped her foot against the floor, patiently waiting for the boy to leave.

"Whoa, I'm _Beast Boy_ now. Guess I'm really in trouble," he lamely joked, receiving no reaction from Raven.

"If you intend to use idiotic jokes, please don't waste my time. Is there something that you needed?" Her stoic face shut down the idea of furthering the conversation. Yet, Beast Boy hadn't caught on. When had Raven become so bitter?

"Well, _that_ was very informative." She began to move away, ducking beneath his arms. Eyes shut; he confusingly shook his head as she weaved past him and opened them to stare her down. Turning his body to look at her, the smile he proudly wore slid off his face into an inscrutable expression.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk or something. I don't know, hang out?" Raven's deadpanned demeanor began to gnaw at him and he cautiously reached for her hand, which she gladly retracted. Beast Boy dejectedly shoved his hand in his pocket. "Rae, are you alright? You're acting all.. distant."

"Just peachy," she grumbled, brushing past him. The sooner she got away from discussing this proposal and possibly leading him on, the better. "Let's go." Beast Boy didn't have enough time to wrap his head around what he could have possibly done. Thoughts whirring until he felt his heart leap. That was it. He figured she had probably found out his plan. This was _definitely_ not how he wanted her to react. Breathing in deeply, he followed behind her.

* * *

Opting for a civilian look instead of the superhero uniform, the two walked side-by-side through the community park. Not even bothering to brush or interlock hands, they shoved fists into their respective pockets. Raven made sure to keep a safe distance, unsure of how to break the news. He gazed at her for a few seconds, violet-tinted hair covering her face. She gently moved it aside; lips parted as she silently mouthed a few curse words he couldn't make out. Beast Boy assumed this was it. She'd break it off right now because of one mistake he made. How he cared for Raven, it pained him to see her so upset with him. If he could, he would change the outcome of it all.

He noticed the blush creeping up on her high cheekbones and mentally reminded himself to look away. Both wondering how to properly say what was on their mind. Breaking the silence Beast Boy cleared his throat. "I was thinking about some things. And, I guess, we can't keep avoiding it. _Maybe_ I shouldn't.."

"What?" Raven prodded. The sad tilt on his mouth grew larger, he shrugged.

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip at her cautious glare. Defensively raising his hands, he replied, "Look, Rae, I think you already know I'm not the smartest dude in the world and I'd never try to purposely make you mad. I just want to make sure you're always taken care of." Glancing at his feet and he slowly bent down, resting on his left knee. "So, I was wondering—"

"Garfield," she warned, preventing her voice from rising. Black aura flickering from her fingertips and slowly dissipating. Nervously looking from left to right, she fidgeted with her fingers. "What you're doing now—that's a big decision. You have to fully think this through. I cannot bear to watch you do this to yourself."

"What?" Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her response. Hand grazing through his hair, bewildered look on both faces. "I'm ruining my life by tying my shoes? Um, fine Rae, maybe I shouldn't tie them if it bugs you that much. I just don't like falling over my feet."

"_What_ are you talking about?" she stammered, glaring at his untied sneakers. Raven inwardly groaned, feeling her face getting hot. His head gestured toward his shoe, fingers wrapped around the shoelace. Waiting for a response, Raven shook her head. "Oh. No, go ahead. I just thought..nevermind."

"Oh...kay." Beast Boy quizzically tied his shoes, occasionally looking up at Raven for approval, in which she felt herself lower the hood of her sweater to disguise her embarrassingly flushed face. A smile escaped his lips, fangs growing visible. "Are you alright? You look like you're gonna hurl."

"Gee, thanks." Rubbing her throbbing temples, she threw him an agitated look.

He held up his hands in confusion. "Just sayin." Beast Boy rose from the ground, dusting off his pant leg. "Now, I've _really_ gotta talk to you. Serious, this time." Pulling out a small, black velvet box from inside his jacket, he sheepishly grinned. Avoiding her gaze, he took a deep breath. "Raven, I want you to be happy with—"

"Seriously, Garfield. Enough," she objected. Pushing his outstretched palm away from her, Raven lowered her head. "You have to understand that it isn't right. Your actions are too extreme for your age. I'm positive you will understand the circumstances. I hope that one day; you are able to see that this is in your well-being. But, I cannot accept."

Raven uncomfortably kicked at the pebbles on the ground. She looked up, as large emerald irises bore into her own eyes. Waiting for an outburst, she was surprised to see Beast Boy nod, opening the box. "You're right, Rae. I shouldn't have borrowed the communicator. I'm sorry," he guiltily confessed.

Mouth hanging agape, she narrowed her eyes at him, scanning his face for an explanation. "**_Excuse_ _me_**?"

Beast Boy's nose wrinkled and he showed her the newly refurbished yellow device that lay inside. "I sorta borrowed your communicator last night, and..let's just say it's kinda in Silkie's stomach right now. That's why you couldn't find it. But! I had Cy make you a new one! Look, it even has these cool little buttons!" he animatedly explained, demonstrating the new functions of the object. Raven slapped a palm across her forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh. _Of course_, he wasn't proposing, what was she thinking! Keeping a neutral face, she watched in amazement as he gently handed it to her. "I know you won't accept it, but I still think you should have it. You never know."

"Thank you." Raven clipped her communicator onto her belt and enveloped herself closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Star was in on it too. We were trying to find a time to tell you, but I guess you found out," Garfield chuckled, locking his fingers in between her own. At Raven's shocked look, he knitted his eyebrows together. "Wait.._that's_ why you were angry? Because I messed up the old communicator, right?"

Biting her bottom lip, she waved his comment off in a shooing motion. "_**Sure.**_"

* * *

**-GOTCHA. Proposal doesn't necessarily mean marriage. Definition states: "a plan or suggestion put forward for consideration or discussion by others" ;) Marry them off that easily?! No. No. We haven't even had a break up or an argument yet. Or will we? ... Oh, Raven.**

**Mail Time!:**

Seriously, interacting with everyone on here is amazing and gives good inspiration. Readers and reviewers, thank you. :)

_Princess Rae1230_ - Same! I'm starting to get that Gangnam Style song stuck in my head. Oh no! Yay, I'm glad you loved the chapter though!

_RheaThePsychoticNinja_ - Had to throw in a Halloween fic :) Sí! Greg Cipes does follow and Grey DeLisle (voice of Azula from ATLA). It's an honor, really. They're awesome and amazingly talented. I do not personally know them, but I have tweeted Greg and Grey on occasion. You all should tweet them too sometime, they are down-to-earth and hilarious people! :)

_gabylokita41_: Aww, your review made me smile. So happy you liked these two chapters. Thank you!

_charmedprincess101:_ Haha! Almost burst out into laughter?! I wonder what reaction everyone else in the class would have had if you did! That's awesome. I know, poor Robin. Someone should cut the poor dude some slack. Yay! I like the BBRae moments too. Tbh, I haven't kissed in the rain either, lol. But I figured it would be pretty cute if you had a cute moment. Yeaaah... :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Titansgiving - Turkey, Thankfulness, and Justice.**

* * *

Starfire monitored the men, tying an apron around her waist. "Wonderful. I will be back shortly. Hopefully the grebnop did not slither away! I must cultivate the fungus." She hastily left in search of a spoon.

"So," Cyborg's fingers began to slip, and he quickly moved them underneath a curved groove in the table. Lugging one end with all his might, his teeth gritted together. "This baby's gotta be at least a thousand pounds. Why does Star need a table again?" With wobbled knees, the half-cybernetic man trekked toward the large glass front of the common room.

"Because," Robin panted in a raspy voice. His feet trudged along side the carpet, hauling the opposite end of the table. Although his arms weren't as broad or massive as Cyborg's, he held up his end pretty well. "It's for the Thanksgiving dinner tonight, remember? The Titans East are supposed to come over. Although, if you ask me, it should be their job to help out too." Cyborg laughed at the witty remark, human eye wandering to a jade shape shifter. Beast Boy stationed himself in the kitchen, proudly watching the various pies in the oven bake. His nostrils flared and he gladly inhaled the sweet aromas. Pumpkin pie, apple pie, and...zorkaberry pie? Tongue protruded from his mouth, he hungrily licked his lips. Eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Yo, B! Why do you get to stare at the grub? Lend one of those scrawny little hands and help us haul this thing!" Cyborg complained. Beast Boy's forefinger shot up in the air. He craned his neck, tossing a crooked smirk to his best friend.

"From what I remember, Star asked _you_ guys to help set the table. Not me. I can stare at the grub all day long. Jealous much, tin can?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Of you?! Ha. If anything your puny arms should be jealous of me."

"That's not what you were sayin' last night when I crushed you in Martial Box Racer X!" the changeling tested.

"Oh, that's it—"

"Guys! Enough!" Cyborg began to shout an objection when Robin intervened. "If you're not going to help, Beast Boy, at least tell us if the table is centered."

"Alright, alright. No need to yell." Beast Boy slowly elevated from his comfortable sitting position, hand rested on his hip. Caressing his chin with his fingers, he scrunched his face. "A little to the left." The two haulers shuffled to the correct spot.

"Here?" Cyborg called. Beast Boy tilted his head, shaking it disapprovingly.

"More to the right." He motioned his hand in a swatting movement.

"What about now?" Robin grumbled, legs growing weak from lifting the heavy table. Small impish grin tugging at Beast Boy's lips, he huffed.

"Did I say right? Oops. Nope. A little to the left," he teasingly encouraged. Watching in entertainment as his friends scuttled across the floor.

"_Beast Boy_! Get serious," Robin warned.

"Okay! Fine, a little to the—"

The table absorbed itself in dark energy and hovered above their heads. It gently landed in front of the glass window with the settings placing itself atop the table. Three males that witnessed the event, eventually allowed their eyes to fall upon Raven's frame. Her eyes were closed as she calmly sat in a lotus position, hands coiled to mimic the proper meditation stance. "There, it's centered and set. Are you all done having your girl-fight?"

"Ha, you're a funny one. Absolutely hilarious," Robin murmured, making sure to give obnoxious faces to the empath.

"Not cool, Rae. You could've done that fifteen minutes ago!" Cyborg angrily reminded. He helplessly rested on the ground, taking a few minutes to compose himself.

She calmly laced her hands together and lay them in her lap. "I could have, but I chose not to. Your job, not mine."

* * *

"Friends of the Titans East! Welcome!" Starfire greeted with open arms, providing each superhero with an airtight hug as they filed in. Mas y Menos gladly took the opportunity to give a peck on the princess's cheek. She blushed, gratefully patting their heads, and complimenting their outfits. To which they goofily nudged each other, receiving a disgusted, stony glare from Robin. Excusing himself (and grumbling words along the lines of, "Little flirts."), he headed for the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg happily watched on, bemused at his cantankerous reaction. "Happy Giving of Thanks!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Hope you don't mind. We brought a little food for dinner," Bumblebee started, raising a pan covered in tin foil. The Titans East leader called Mas y Menos over, and they showed off their elegantly wrapped Thanksgiving dishes. "Okay, _maybe_ a lot."

Starfire graciously accepted the plate with sparkling eyes. "Do not fret! The more, the merrier! Come, I will show you where we will place the delicacies. Friend Cyborg, I hope you do not mind in assisting us?" Cyborg finished stuffing the last piece of bread in his mouth, wiping away the crumbs. He followed behind Starfire and Bumblebee, eagerly awaiting dinnertime.

"And I brought the fish tacos," Speedy cleverly mocked, delicately swinging the bag in front of Aqualad's eyes. The merman repulsed at the thought of one of his companions—deep-fried. The archer slapped a hand on his friend's back, causing Aqualad to stumble, and chased after Cyborg. "Wait up, guys!"

Awkwardly standing alone, Aqualad's eyes trailed over to Raven, whom silently observed the scene unfold. Smoothing his hair, he carefully sidestepped toward her, keeping a handsome smile on his face. "Raven," he welcomed.

"Aqualad," she acknowledged, nodding to his address accordingly.

He bowed courteously. Aqualad took her hand and placed a tiny kiss on it in an old-fashioned manner. "Always nice seeing you and a happy thanksgiving." As if animated hearts circled around the girl, she could feel the chills growing upon her and slowly removed her hand from his warm grasp.

"Likewise." Attempting to keep her voice from cracking, she clamped her hands behind her back. "How are you?"

"Great, and yourself?"

She gripped her hands a little tighter, seeing that she currently held his utmost attention. "I'm well. I've recently purchased a collection of mythology books."

He leveled his eyes with hers. "How are they?"

Raven brushed a stray lock of hair back. "Very educational. I have learned a lot from the Azarathian method when it comes to suppressing emotions, as well as powers being subconsciously manifested. Perhaps these books will also provide more insight for me."

"Interesting. Powers you say? In fact," He roamed through his pockets in search of his communicator. He pulled out the miniature device, curved smile gracefully painting his lips. Raven's amethyst eyes calmly looked over his frame. How the azure uniform complimented his skin tone and his sleek hair was combed back. She noticed the tiny glimmer in his beaded black eyes. He held the screen up to her face, showing her pictures of a worn book. "I recently found this shipwrecked boat. It's been abandoned for a while. After a brief discovery, I happened to find this spell book of some sort with incantations inside. Hundreds of years old probably. Intriguing thing, I must say myself."

Raven nodded, interest growing with every picture he had shown her. "It's..quite lovely."

He chuckled quietly. "Yes, but..it's unfortunate I can't understand it. I actually wanted you to have it, seeing as-"

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite little mermaid...Aquadude!" Beast Boy emerged from in between the two, playfully (yet, with some force) shoving them apart. Green hand slapped on Aqualad's shoulder, weighing him down. Beast Boy creepily smiled.

The taller man flicked Gar's hand away. "Hello to you too. I'm sure you know by now that it's Aqualad, Beast.._dude_."

"Yeah, yeah. Same mumbo jumbo. So, how are your little fishy friends?" Gar pressured, making sure to give an exaggerated grin to the empath. Which he met with an unsightly lour. Aqualad forcefully ruffled Beast Boy's hair, adding to his 'playful' effect with an over-the-top fake laugh.

"How clever of you. Very.._very_ clever. Don't mind me by asking how long it took you to come up with that one. Animals do have brains too." Beast Boy's body tensed ever so slightly. His gaze fell to Raven. "Ah, so the rumors in Steel City are true. I'm looking at the famous 'BB and Rae'. Adorable. I guess as Beast Boy puts it, chicks do dig the ears."

"And don't you forget it, _buddy_," Beast Boy joked, pulling Raven close. She dangerously tossed a 'Do Not Touch' glare and he frighteningly removed his arm from her.

"Yes. Well, again, Raven. If you do not mind being seated beside me, I'd be more than happy to discuss the book during dinner. If you'll excuse me, I have some..._fishy friends_, I need to have a word with." Aqualad bowed a final time.

"Yeah, you do that. Later Aquadude!" Beast Boy sang, making sure to threateningly gnash his teeth together. He waved at the merman and then shrank at the demoness' fierce glower. "What?"

"You're ridiculous," she scolded in an uninterested voice and pushed his head back. As Raven walked away, Beast Boy's mind processed the comment.

"But he deserved it!" he whined. "Yeesh, chicks and mermen."

* * *

"I just want to take the time to thank the Titans East for coming to Jump City this year. Thank you all for joining us this Thanksgiving," Robin began. The superheroes applauded, looking to one another at the gathered dinner table. "The food looks absolutely delicious tonight. We've all given our thanks and..I'd like to take a quick moment to say that: I couldn't be more thankful for such great friends and team. We've all had our tough times, but we get through them together. We're one team. One family. One heartbeat. Win or lose, we still have each other." Each person feeling a smile grow on their face. Raising his glass, Robin cheered, "To the Titans."

"To the Titans," everyone repeated, clinking glasses.

"Friends! Let us feast!" Starfire announced.

Cyborg rubbed his hands together, feeling his stomach growl. "Don't have to tell me twice. Alright! Dig in y'all!"

The massive mounds of food covered the table. Starfire's zorkaberry pie, steaming regnosh varlgernelp (which they all assumed was a purple turkey), and pudding of happiness was stationed at its own designated corner. Cyborg carved into the honey-glazed turkey he prepared, placing slices on requested plates. Beast Boy offered his tofurkey to teammates, who all declined—except Aqualad. The two men grinned at each other and indulged in the vegetarian-friendly meal. Bumblebee, Speedy, and Robin worked on the stuffing, sliding each other mashed potatoes and various cranberry sauces. Mas y Menos were currently in a competition of who could finish their plate faster.

The atmosphere of the Tower was tranquil. Everyone stealing appreciative glances at one another, gladly filling their stomachs with food. Shouts of "Pass me that", "hand me this", cozily lingered in the air. For this Thanksgiving was one the Titans would remember.

* * *

**-Bonus points to whoever catches the importance of Robin's speech. *cough summary cough* Happy early Thanksgiving. :)**

**Quick Mail Time!: **

_gabylokita41: _That's my favorite part too, haha. Yay! Thank you for enjoying that chapter.

_charmedprincess101:_ Haha I know! It's a good thing he didn't find out. Very awkward. Oh, believe me, it's happened one time. Reading stuff and then start laughing. Yikes. Haha, thank you!

_thatrandomnerd: _Okay, first off: no need to shut up! I _love_ the ramblings! That has to be my favorite part when reading reviews. So please, do not hesitate to ramble! I enjoy it! Secondly, thank you so much for loving the story. BBRae is one of my favorite pairings and you are welcome. RobStar is a great pairing as well. Yes, I try to be tough on myself when it comes to grammar. GRAMMAR IS IMPORTANT! That is what ties a story together, keeps it flowing. Plus, I just don't like when some let a misspelled word slip. I just have this urge to fix it. Ahh, now I'm rambling. Haha. Thank you! Bye :)

_BornBlindtoBeauty: _Okay, you really deserve an award for such an awesome review, thank you! :) I love that it made you laugh! It's supposed to be comedic! Wow. Where to start?! Okay.. So I am very happy that you feel my story is good. I try! Haha. But yes! THANK YOU! I like when readers point out little fun facts (Connecting the stories). I really tried my best to keep it as a series of one-shots, but I wanted each story to connect somehow so that they weren't completely random and gave some depth to the characters and their experiences. As the story grows, I want the characters and readers to grow with them. But wow! Thank you _so_ much! Yes! On to the next chapter :)

_TW: _Raven is a very wise person.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mistletoe - Mercury drops, sparks ignite.**

* * *

_Attempt #1_

He was determined. Oh, believe, he was _very_ determined. If there was one major misconception made about Garfield Mark Logan (popularly known as Beast Boy), it was that he'd give up easily. However, what they didn't anticipate was a strong willed young man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was simple. It was a chilly evening in Jump City. Temperatures began to drastically drop after Thanksgiving, small white flakes sprinkling the air. Snow began to collect on the ground, and the crisp breeze began to send shivers down every back. It started to feel like the holidays. As the Titans prepared the Tower with various Christmas decorations, he cautiously watched from afar, making sure his plan wasn't too obvious. Cracking an occasional lame joke, the band of superheroes grudgingly rolled their eyes.

Beast Boy observed his current target, a lovely violet-haired sorceress. With the flick of her wrists, she waved her hand over the wall as a wreath wrapped itself in a black sphere and levitated into the air. Centering it, the wreath gently hung on the wall and Raven took a step back to admire her work, giving a slight nod of approval. Cyborg and Robin hauled in a large pine tree, removing the excess leaves and bindings. Starfire performed a few pirouettes, tossing garland throughout the air. And Beast Boy? He eagerly awaited the moment for his teammates to disperse, toying with the leafy mistletoe in between his fingers.

"It looks good," Robin commented. He gave the tree a final pat, impressed with the outcome.

"Yes, the decorations are very delightful," Starfire added, eyes widened at the beautiful scenery before her. Never on Tamaran had she experienced such a joyous event, and each Christmas definitely excited her.

"What can I say? I'm a genius. Just a few more bulbs, and we'll get this house all lit up! Let's get the rest of the stuff." With Cyborg motioning for Robin to help him retrieve more Christmas lights in the garage, Beast Boy's anticipation built.

Alas, Starfire heard the loud crash of the two men with large boxes. "Oh my," she squeaked, tossing Raven a wreath. "I must accompany them. I will return shortly, friend Raven." She rushed to their aid with Silkie wiggling behind her.

Silkie briefly turned to Beast Boy, eyes sparkling at the object held in his hands. Raven stroked her chin, deciding where to place the second wreath. Now was Gar's time, he and Raven were finally alone—and he had mistletoe. Silkie made a quick wriggle to the changeling's legs, trapping Beast Boy as he rose.

"Silkie! Move!" he growled, pushing the worm to the side with his foot. Silkie followed him, mouth widened in awe at the mistletoe. Beast Boy made sure to hide it behind his back. Sneakily approaching the girl, he smoothed his hair. "Hey, Rae."

"Gar," she greeted. He took slow steps, exaggerating each confident stride. Raven rolled her eyes at his dramatic entrance.

"Look what I've got!" he proudly boasted, pulling his hand from behind his back. Pushing it closer to her face, his smile grew larger. Raven squinted at his palm.

"An…empty hand?"

"Yeah, an empty ha—A _what_?!" he shrieked, examining his hand. Indeed, the mistletoe went missing. Swiftly turning from left to right, Beast Boy began a search for his long-gone component. He dug through his pockets, and removed his shoe in an attempt to empty it out. "But..But..But it was right here!"

"Sure. Have fun with that," Raven drawled, walking away from him. She left the frantic boy in peace as he crawled around the common room. The empath puzzlingly shrugged. Sometimes, he was difficult to understand.

"No, no, no. It has to be here!" Beast Boy searched each part of the room. Eventually, he landed before the alien worm that happily finished eating the remains of mistletoe. "Silkie! No!"

* * *

_Attempt #2_

There she was. So peaceful, so delicate. Raven curled into a ball, quietly resting in a corner of the sofa. Her hood was down, and the indigo cloak robed around her body. She had been fast asleep, her nap lasting fifteen minutes. After, unfortunately, buying another mistletoe (not to forget the teases from one unruly cashier) he was determined that today was going to be the day. Beast Boy took a deep breath, jogging in place for a few seconds to shake off the nerves. He rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

"You've got this, dude! How hard can it be?!" he whispered. Lightly smacking his head, the changeling composed himself. He tiptoed to a sleeping Raven, mistletoe in hand. Beast Boy stopped in front of her, proud at how far he had gotten. With narrowed eyes, he traced the room in search of Silkie. Finding that the alien worm took the moment to sleep as well in his crate, Beast Boy gave a relieved sigh and kneeled down, close to eye level with Raven.

Gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, he smiled. Mistletoe hanging above her head. "Hey, Rae—"

"What?" she slurred, eyes cracking open. The movement snapped her out of her sleep. Violet irises darted around the room, adjusting to the light.

As Raven yawned, she forcefully stretched her arms, instantly colliding her fist with Beast Boy's face. He tumbled back with a high-pitched yelp, cradling his nose. Raven cringed at the loud squeal, and straightened up. Her mouth slowly dropped at the unsightly scene. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy rolled back and forth, shouting curses and winces of pain. "Son of a bi—"

"What were you thinking!" she bitterly prodded, cutting him off. Raven leapt from her sleeping spot and to the side of the changeling. She quickly reached for the injured man, helping him up. "Gar. Are you alright?" He threw an incredulous look, surprised at her unusually calm tone.

"No!" he muffled, covering his face in a panicked fashion.

"Would you stop moving," she hissed, grabbing his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"You _punched_ me in the face!" Beast Boy removed his hand, showing off the red liquid staining his fingers. "Great, now my nose is bleeding!"

"Relax." He narrowed his eyes at her nonchalant monotone.

"I can't! Rae, it's blood! See?" Pinching his nose, Raven swatted his hand from the designated area.

"Well don't do _that_, you'll make it worse," she scolded, rising from the ground. "Just wait there, and don't touch anything."

"Please don't punch me anymore! I'll be good, I promise!" he jokingly cracked, earning a frigid scowl from the girl.

Retrieving napkins, she placed a couple beside him. Beast Boy flinched at the touch of her hand. With slender fingers, she tenderly tilted his head upward, using a minimal amount of power to heal the nose. "If this doesn't convince you to stop pulling pranks, I honestly don't know what will."

"That totally hurts!" he whined, looking down at the flickers of blue light.

Raven scoffed. "Maybe next time, it will teach you to not sneak up on a sleeping person."

"Dude!" Beast Boy folded his arms. "You think?!"

* * *

_Attempt #3_

Feeling quite uncomfortable with the two cotton balls shoved up his then-bloodied nose, Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows at the mistletoe wrapped around his fingers. He was going to earn that kiss, and boy did the efforts hurt. However, Raven should have known that this was Beast Boy. When at first he doesn't succeed, he tries again—and again.

Coming up with a new plan that didn't require an injury, he carefully hooked the leaf to the top of the doorframe and smirked. She'd have to pass by soon, and he'd wait for the perfect moment. Beast Boy checked his watch figuring Raven would be done meditating soon. The changeling's ears twitched at the sound of nearby footsteps. He scurried to his spot, striking a handsome pose underneath the mistletoe. Clearing his throat as the figure grew closer, he chuckled, "I've been waiting!"

"For?" the voice called.

"You."

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy suavely wrapped his arms around the person in an affectionate hold. His head nuzzled close to their face.

"BEAST BOY! Let go!" A husky voice protested, squirming away.

He opened his eyes and promptly jumped back when he realized the firm hands belonged to the beloved masked leader. "Dude! _Robin_?!"

"Beast Boy?!" Robin grimaced, peeling the changeling off him.

"**_Gross_**!" they screeched in unison.

The two men awkwardly recoiled, appalled at the closeness to one another. They disgustingly dusted themselves off, refusing to look each other in the eye. Robin wiped his gloves against his pants. "What was that about?!"

"I was—"

"Are you trying to…_tell_ me something?!" Robin lectured, shuddering at the incident. His facial expression became plastered with concern as he leaned closer to Beast Boy. "I don't..I don't do that kind of stuff."

"No! I thought you were—" Fumbling over his words at Robin's steady glare, Gar shook his head. "No! I thought you were someone else!"

"Well obviously not!" he remarked. "And in any case, that's completely inappropriate."

"No see, I had this mistletoe and—"

"Boyfriend Robin, I—" Starfire paused before the two men. The auburn-haired princess gracefully covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh.." She looked above the doorframe, quietly giggling to herself while looking at the ornament. Turning on the ball of her heel, she slowly crept away. "I have heard about the toe of mistle tradition. Excuse me, I did not mean to interrupt. Please proceed.."

"**NO**!" they shouted, calling for her. Blush creeping upon their cheeks, the three red-faced teammates began talking all at once to get a clear understanding.

"You see, Beast Boy was—"

"I understand, please do not refrain from—"

"Dude, this is totally awkward—"

"Star!" Robin shoved Beast Boy reaching for the girl's hand. "No, no... See Beast Boy was just.."

"I was showing him..the uh, door!" Gar quipped, smiling brightly at the couple. Starfire nodded, attempting to comprehend the situation as Robin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh..well, if that is all then, nevermind." Tossing her hair to the side, Starfire's cheek became rosy. "Perhaps I shall one day learn the tradition from Boyfriend Robin," she suggested, exiting the hallway.

Yanking his collar, Robin quickly glanced at Beast Boy before speeding off toward the Tamaranean's direction. "Wait up, Star."

Beast Boy punched at the air, grumbling words under his breath after the two left. "Come on!"

* * *

Head rested in between his hands, Beast Boy was furious. He had done everything and nothing worked. At this point, the changeling was finished. He wiped tiny snowflakes out of his hair, as he sat by himself on the ledge of the roof. Wrinkling his healed nose, he sighed exhaling a puff of cold air.

A tickling sensation landed on his forehead. He brushed it away, and quirked an eyebrow as it continued. Looking up, a toothy grin found its way on his face. As the empath delicately held his now worn mistletoe in front of him, he reached for her wrists pulling her closer to him. Head pushed off to the side, Beast Boy shut his eyes. Space between the two closing, radiating warmth on the cold winter night. Anxiousness building as Beast Boy eagerly awaited for this exact time of spontaneity.

Their lips barely melded as the Titans alarm blared, promptly intercepting the almost moment. The red flashes frightening them. "Let's go," she instructed, bolting to the entrance of the Tower. Beast Boy groaned. They rushed off in different directions, eventually leaving a quite frustrated changeling.

"Dude! _Seriously_?!" he screamed. Maybe after the battle, there was enough time for Attempt #5? He sure hoped so.

* * *

**Mail Time!:**

**Hope you don't mind, I might (not guaranteed) be doing more Christmas fics since it's my favorite holiday. Enjoy all this winter fluff. Hohoho. :)**

**I've been so busy because I'm currently in a play production and submitting college apps, yikes! Fear not. I will update often.**

_Harmonious Wolf -_ Oh, there was some definite jealousy issues. I'm glad you liked that little nickname BB gave him. Haha :)

_Katwizzle -_ Yes! You got it! There's some underlying meaning in the speech, but that's way in the future. :) As for your idea, I've definitely got a chapter planned out for that (yes, you get your own dedicated chapter for being so awesome!). Keep an eye out for it in future chapters!

_charmedprincess101 -_ I like Thanksgiving too! Hehe, you caught on to the significance of the speech. Seriously, Robin is such an amazing leader. He really cares about the team. Haha I'm sticking to being a BBRae fan too, but Aqualad is one hot merman. :)

_lanamere -_ Let's just say..you're really close. I don't want to give too much away :)

_thatrandomnerd -_ Hi! Thank you! I love the dynamic between BB and Aqualad too. It's so much fun to write. Thank you so much :)

_animatedash -_ Hello! Oh please, YOU are fabulous! Thank you! Wow. Favorite fanfic ever?! I'm so grateful. :) I really like the BB/Rae friendship and it's certainly fun writing a relationship. They're complete opposites, but somehow, it just works. I like building up aspects in their relationship. If you've noticed, there hasn't been an openly said "I love you" yet from BB/Rae or Rob/Star. Lots of character building, just those tiny details. :) Happy Belated Thanksgiving to you as well! I hope it went well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Santa Baby - So hurry down the chimney tonight.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, B! He isn't real!"

"And I'm telling you, Cy, that he is!" Beast Boy challenged.

"How would you know, grass stain?" Cyborg seemed unsettled, shaking his head and frowning.

"How wouldn't you, tin can?!"

"That makes no sense—"

"That's it." Raven slammed her book shut, startling the debating males. They froze, slightly turning to her as she calmly took a breath. "I'm telling you two—to shut up. You've been heckling one another for the past hour."

"But—"

"I don't care." She laced her fingers together and rested them on her lap, trying her best to keep a stoic face. "Beast Boy, Santa Claus isn't real. Cyborg, stop rubbing it in Beast Boy's face. This is the last I want to hear of it."

Cyborg flung his hands in the air. "But Rae—"

"Last."

Beast Boy angrily pushed Cyborg aside. "But whose right—"

"Time," she gritted in between her teeth. "I mean it." Her bitter scowl notified them to drop it, and the two best friends relented. Feeling a surge of pity from the two distraught men, Raven stood up. Their eyes flickered up underneath their eyelashes, following her every move. She brushed it off and reached the kitchen, placing a teakettle on the stove.

"He isn't real," Cyborg admitted in a low voice, stabbing Beast Boy in the ribs with his elbow.

"_Yes_ he is!" Beast Boy hollered, jumping to his feet.

Cyborg followed suit, standing nose-to-nose with the changeling. "You wanna bet?"

"Oh, dude, bring it." They paused, upper curled over their teeth into a snarl. Two pairs of slit, glowered eyes stared each other down, and they almost stood on tiptoes in a challenging manner.

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is **NOT**!"

"Is **TOO**—"

"_Enough_," her voice snapped in a deep octave. The loud crack of the teakettle sent the two dropping to the ground and covering their ears. They nervously peeked up at an infuriated Raven. A black flame blazing above her head, and hands clenched in fists. Her eye began to twitch and she growled. "Last. Time. Am I clear?"

"You got it, Rae!"

* * *

_That night.._

The loud patters against Beast Boy's ceiling slowly started to wake him. "Go 'way," he groaned in detest, shifting his weight to the right side of the bed. Tugging the blankets above his head, his muffled snores emanated from behind the makeshift cover. A few seconds passed and the clattering pestered on.

"Dude, stop," he pleaded in a raspy voice, kicking his feet around in hopes of ending the nuisance. As the noise became louder, he let out a dejected sigh and half-consciously reached to his bedside table in search of the lamp. Eyes shut, his hand patted the table and the object crashed to the ground. "Aw, come on.." Forcefully throwing the blankets off him, Beast Boy swung his legs over the bed and bent down to pick up the fallen lamp. He slowly rose, yawning fervently.

Deciding to take a small stroll, he wiped the frost from his window and pressed his face against it. Looking outside for a brief second, his eyes widened. "_Whoa_.." He rushed out of the room and down the hallway. "Hey! Wake up!"

* * *

"What!?" Raven snapped, rubbing her eyes. Beast Boy stopped knocking on the door and hopped excitedly. "Is this important?"

"It is!"

"Beast Boy." She pursed her lips. "I don't consider a new video game release important—"

"No, not that!"

Raven frowned. "Then what?"

"You have to come outside!" he insisted, pulling on her arms. "Let's go!"

She slid her hand away from his grasp. "I'm not sure if you're joking or insane. It's two in the morning and you want to go outside—in the snow," she sarcastically reminded in an exasperated voice. Her face was bewildered, coated with a hint of anger. "Good one. I'm truly amused."

"But I—"

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't!"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, her foot began to rapidly tap against the floor. "And why not?"

He looked both ways before leaning his lips closer to her ear in a whisper. "Santa's here!"

Raven's eyes locked with his, her face hardening. She stared at him as if she had been internally torn with confliction. Snatching the collar of his shirt, she dragged the changeling closer to her. "Are you currently suffering from a concussion?" Resting the back of her hand on his forehead, he rolled his eyes.

Beast Boy withdrew her hand. "Rae, I'm serious. Santa is outside! Let's go!"

"No." She began to retreat into the depths of her room.

"Raven!" he begged. "Please!"

"No."

"Come on! I'm not gonna go by myself!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Great. Then don't go at all."

"Raven!" He knew she was going to be furious, but at this point he didn't have a choice.

"I'm not going any—" Beast Boy groaned and swiftly scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He sprinted out of the door. Raven clawed at his back. "Beast Boy! Put me down, _now._"

"Yeah, in a minute!" Beast Boy remained unfazed, continuing his trek. "You've gotta see!"

"_Garfield_!"

"Don't worry, almost there!" he huffed, dodging a smack on the head.

"I'm going to _kill_ you."

His eyes flashed down for a brief second, smirk gracing his face. "Are those new pj's?" he inquired with a raised eyebrows. Her teeth grit together in fury, and she strained to break free.

* * *

Rounding the corner to the common room with one very unhappy half-demon in tow, Beast Boy slammed right into a metal body and he launched backwards, Raven took cover from the involuntary flight. All three teammates landed on the floor of the common room with a thud, gripping their heads.

"Dang, B! Watch where your lunkhead is going!" Cyborg proclaimed, tenderly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch," Raven monotonously remarked.

"Dude, my brain is like—boggled," Beast Boy mumbled, groggily.

"You don't say?" she quipped.

"Well if you would've agreed in the first place—"

"This was pointless." She threw a glare at the sprawled changeling and the cybernetic man. "I'm going back to bed."

"So soon?" Cyborg asked grumpily.

"Yes. As should you. If any case," Raven securely traced her fingertips upon her arms. Blowing the hair away from her eyes, she sighed. "Why are you up?"

"I should be asking y'all the same thing. Isn't it a little late," Cyborg muttered. He offered a lending hand to the empath and she lifted herself from the ground.

"I was dragged against my will."

Cyborg nodded, absorbing the information. "And I was makin' a late night snack."

Beast Boy scrambled to get on his feet. Miniature stars encircled his head. "Dudes! Santa is outside with his reindeer!"

"Does he have a concussion?" Cy whispered as Raven shrugged.

"No, I don't," Beast Boy corrected. "I saw him outside my window. Santa's real and you're totally wrong."

"Uh huh...and your tofu is magically delicious."

Raven cautiously approached Beast Boy, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Gar, maybe it was a dream—"

"I'm telling you guys! He's real!" Snatching Cyborg and Raven's arms, he dragged them to the window. "See?" They squinted their eyes in an attempt to catch Kris Kringle himself.

"B, how long are you gonna keep this up? He doesn't exist, man. Let it go," Cyborg commented.

Finding the sky empty, Raven sullenly watched as Gar desperately pointed at the window. "There isn't anything there."

"But Rae, I—"

"I'm serious. Santa isn't real." She shook her head. "Just, for once, please end this nonsense."

"_Nonsense_? How can it be when he's right there?" Beast Boy urged. "Just look!"

Biting her lip in contemplation, she sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Just—drop it." Raven broke from his saddened gaze and marched out of the room. "I'm going to back to sleep. Don't wake me unless it's urgent. Goodnight, Cyborg."

Sad tilt of his mouth overtaking his once-visible smile, Gar deeply exhaled and followed behind her out of the common room. "Guess, I'll uh—hit the hay too. Um. Night, Cy."

"Night, y'all." Waving them off, the mechanical man watched them exit. Placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder before he left, Cyborg smiled. "It's gonna be alright, B. You probably saw a bird."

"Bird, yeah right," the green shape shifting man mumbled.

Finally alone, Cyborg paced the floor and chuckled to himself. Who was Beast Boy kidding? Santa didn't exist. He was positive.

Looking back at the window, there was no sign of any movement. As he began to turn away, his eye caught on to an object and widened as a figure in the distance remained perched upon a red sleigh. The rotund man gave a quick wave to the witnessing teammate. Hauled off by a pack of aligned reindeer, he disappeared into the snow-filled night sky within a blink of an eye. Cyborg's head tilted to the left and his mouth dropped open. "_No way_.."

Seeing is believing. But sometimes, the most real things in the world are the ones we can't see.

* * *

**I love that Polar Express quote. :)**

**Mail Time!:**

_Harmonious Wolf -_ A determined Beast Boy is the best kind of Beast Boy! That was my favorite part to write. I figured Raven is very determined in her own way, so she'd initiate something.

_charmedprincess101_ - It really wasn't his day. Haha, hopefully he gets his mistletoe kiss... or he can attempt to! Oh man, Cyborg would have never let poor Beast Boy and Robin live that down.

_lanamere:_ Whoa, whoa! That's way in the future! Haha. No Justice League at all. :) Don't overthink it! You were on a roll with the Nightwing thing... (uh oh, i've said too much).

_MickChick125:_ Yay! Two more Christmas fics to go! Then it's New Years! :)

_Katwizzle -_ I'm so nervous writing it (Beast cameo, hmm?) ! Hopefully the chapter will come out well, so I'll take my time with it. Beast Boy/Robin moments are great!

_Fae-and-night_ - Dude, seriously. -_- You're right. He keeps plotting, but at least he tries!

_kia himatari -_ THANK. YOU. You seriously don't know how much it makes my day when people point out those little intentional details. Yes, by Raven typing in 'BB' it was meant to foreshadow her early feelings for him, plus, he always loses to Cyborg. So 40% was out of kindness, 60% was trying not to get caught. Lots of minor details imply something. Good eye. :)

_thatrandomnerd -_ Haha, awkward humor is hilarious to me, especially when Beast Boy is involved. Yes, I hope he gets that kiss too. Someday!

_La5021 -_ It's very unfortunate :(

_leafysummers_ - How amazing are you?! Seriously! Haha. Your reviews were just so fun to read and I was so excited to see that you have enjoyed this story. Ahh, that just was very admiring to read such good reactions. Thank you! Santa Baby - So hurry down the chimney tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bestial - She warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within—even for a beast.**

* * *

One movement and the mission could end horribly. One risky movement and he could be taken down easily. However, the Titans were reluctant to decide which was best. The nape of her indigo cloak gripped in between mechanical fingers, exposed a limply hung woman. Her face seemed to get paler by the second as the fabric choked around her neck. His intent was simple: to leave the Titans disbanded. If the thought of killing her lingered in his mind, it was unknown, but certainly implied. "She's feisty, I gotta admit," he purred, lifting her higher in the air. Raven's crippled frame dangled, causing each teammate to cringe.

Starfire weakly stood behind Robin. She wearily turned her head, unable to see her friend in such a helpless state. A starbolt would not be fast enough to blast Adonis away before he could crush Raven's neck, more or less, slam her body against the wall—killing her in an instant. Would he be so twisted to even think of such a thing? She was unsure, glancing at her friends for reassurance. Cyborg and Beast Boy were planted on each side of her.

The mechanical man let his gaze fall to the ground, masking his discomfort. He should have released his sonic cannon the moment Adonis lifted from the ground before assuming that she could handle the burly man on her own. Adonis snatched Raven's collar before Cyborg could blink, flinging her against a wall as if she were a rag doll. The sound of cracked wood against her skull caused the cybernetic man to dissolve. Shaking his head, Cyborg brushed the flashback that tormented him aside, not finding enough strength to reassess the problem. His gaze trailing to Beast Boy, the changeling oddly remained expressionless. Surely, he could sense the tension radiating from him. Afterall, he had a right to be protective of his friends, including Raven. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed the balled fists of his green friend, informing him that internally—the shape shifter was infuriated.

Silence was a deadly thing for Beast Boy. Even worse, when it came to Raven. That primal sense of protection over the team, the hatred for prey. Sharpened claws slowly tore through his leather gloves and pierced his clenched skin. Blood drawing from his palms, Beast Boy made no indication of the inflicted pain or transformation. Though his eyes were focused on Adonis, they were blood-shot, narrowed, and hungry for the villainous man's flesh in between his teeth. Restraining the urge to shift, he kept his body in a statuette form. Sweat beading down the side of his face, he could feel the coercion of The Beast clawing at his chest. _To be set free_, he hissed, _I could devour him. We could save her._ Hands quivering, he fought against it. He had to think rationally.

Robin advanced forward cautiously, one hand behind his back held onto his bo-staff. One signal, one shot, and the Titans could potentially save their friend. "Put her down, Adonis," he warned. The weight lifter cackled, sending a mirthless shudder down Robin's back.

"And end the party early? I was just having fun," Adonis teased, twisting his mouth into a crooked smirk. He shook the cloak, watching in amusement her hanging hands and legs dangle in the air. Robin began to speak, when he heard a growl beside him grow louder.

"He said put her down, so do it!" a rasped voice next to him threateningly warned. Starfire watched in horror as Beast Boy forcefully shoved Robin aside. "_Now_."

Adonis' eyes widened in recognition, smirk growing wider. He held onto her flaccid body tighter. "Well, if it isn't the green little elf all grown up. Working out lately, wimp?" Earning a grunt as a reply, Adonis narrowed his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

A feral rage flamed inside of Beast Boy. Quivered lips curled up, exposing his teeth. "Wanna find out—"

"Beast Boy," Robin shouted, yanking him back. The masked leader stood his ground against the primal hiss of his teammate. Angrily staring nose-to-nose next to one another, the changeling stared him down. "You wait on my signal. We handle this together."

"You're gonna let this dude do this? He's got Rae—"

"And we have one chance to_ finish_ this. So stand down." Robin broke from the tense glare, facing Adonis. "Get control of yourself."

"You wimps think you can take down Adonis? Bring it on!" he chanted. "You know, I actually wouldn't mind keeping her." Beast Boy's head shot up in his direction, disgust present in his face.

"I've had enough of this dude," he barked. Beast Boy could feel Robin push him back, but ignored it, as the ringing in his ears grew louder. _We could save her. Would you like that?_ His glare fell to the girl held in his hands. Half-consciously, her amethyst eyes caught his in defeat—and that's when he lost it. Something inside Gar snapped. _Kill._

"Beast Boy, stop!" Robin warned.

His head jolted back and forth in defiance, a convulsion heaving in his body. Guttural growl emerging from between his fanged teeth. Falling forward, his body shook violently, an echoing ripping noise emanating from his skin. Green fur sprouted from his frame, shaping into a form five-times his size. Charcoal muzzle wrinkled back over his scowled lips, he crouched low, ready to spring onto his prey. The Beast let out a clamorous roar, shaking the building. Enraged slit eyes focused on a terror-stricken Adonis.

"Whoa, what's he doing?!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted a final time, pulling Starfire behind him out of impulse. "Get back!"

His tongue fell from his mouth, dripping saliva in hunger for flesh. _He fears us_, The Beast whispered. _Show him how powerful we are._

"Back off, man! I'll put her down!"

A rabid grin formed on the beast's face, tremor shivering down his spine. He strode on paws closer to the man, the intoxicating scent of terror satisfying his appetite. Adonis' weakly shook in fear, losing his grip on Raven. The instant she dropped to the ground, the monster leapt into the air toward the armored man. Each sprint, he charged with immense force, cracking the tile underneath him.

Teeth gnashing, the colossal beast pinned Adonis to the ground, fangs flashing for his throat. The snaps of tearing metal echoed in the warehouse. He moved back, slashing his claws across Adonis' cheek. Another lift of the paw and he struck again, startling the witnessing Titans. Snarls and cries thundering off the walls. As blood stained claws, the Beast's encouragement began to grow.

"He's gonna shred him to pieces! We need to stop, B!" Cyborg shouted, shaking Robin's shoulder. The stunned leader snapped out of his trance and looked back to a frightened Starfire. Powering his sonic cannon, Cyborg sprinted toward the monster and severely wounded villain.

"Boyfriend Robin, what shall we do—"

Robin attempted to settle his mind, debating what would be safe. "Get Raven out of here. I've got to subdue him."

"But how will you—"

"Star, just go!" Robin removed his hand from their interlocked fingers. She hesitantly looked at the woman on the ground and back to his face. "_Go_!"

She obediently nodded, dashing toward the fallen empath. Cradling her in arms, she lifted off the ground and evacuated the scene. Robin heaved a sigh in relief. Digging in his utility belt, he pulled out two discs. "I don't want to hurt you, Beast Boy." He took a deep breath, hastily lunging toward the chaos. "But you leave me no choice." Cyborg climbed atop his monstrous friend, but soon found himself being tugged on by the arms. Robin ducked as The Beast flung Cyborg off his back, sending him to the nearest wall.

Robin swiftly tossed himself on the beast. Smashing the two objects onto the monster's arm, it gave a thunderous, primal roar as electric shocks coursed through its body. Releasing Adonis, the Beast limply fell to the ground, incessantly twitching. Eyes closed, the werebeast slowly shifted back to a bruised Beast Boy, knocked unconscious. Adonis lamely crawled to a corner, safely moving away from his attacker, bloodied and broken.

"We get him?" Cyborg called from the corner, beginning to wheeze.

Robin stood beside his green friend, eyeing him in horror. "Yeah, we got him."

* * *

Raven's eyelids drowsily opened, a throbbing pain present throughout her body. Shakily lifting her finger, she traced the bandages placed upon her forehead and grimaced. This had to be the worst battle of the month. It would take weeks of meditation and healing to get everything back to normal. Pausing once she heard a gasp, Raven's eyes flickered to a trembling Starfire huddled in the corner. Finding enough strength to position herself up, Raven winced when her hand slipped. "Ouch." The alien princess instantly rose to her side.

Helping Raven sit, Starfire frowned. "Friend Raven, you must rest. Please, do not make the injuries worse—"

"Starfire." She calmly placed her hand atop the Tamaranean's. Their eyes met, Starfire's lacking the once joyous glint in them. Something kept the girl afraid, something Raven couldn't put her finger on. "I'm _fine_."

"That is great to hear." She toyed with her auburn hair, unable to look at Raven's wounds. "I have bandaged you. Perhaps you may fix the rest."

"I intend to. Thank you." Starfire bit her lip, contemplating what to say next but couldn't find the right words. "Are _you_ alright?" the empath inquired.

"I am—well."

She almost scoffed at the lie, but decided against pressuring her distraught friend. Looking around the empty infirmary, Raven's expression hardened. "Where is—"

Sensing she wasn't going to convince her friend otherwise, Starfire sighed. "Friend Cyborg has gone to do the recharging. I am unsure of Robin and Beast Boy's whereabouts."

"I see." After a few minutes, Raven swung her legs off the side of the bed, and delicately pushed her feet against the ground.

"Friend, where are you going?"

"Walking for a bit. Don't worry, I will be fine." She demonstrated her proper footing, showing the concerned girl that she would be capable of being alone.

Starfire quickly grabbed her hand. "Please, use caution." Nodding, Raven began to hobble out of the room. Turning back to Starfire, she mouthed a 'Thank You' before exiting.

* * *

Raven quirked an eyebrow as she entered the common room. The lights were off, leaving an eerily desolate area. Finding that no one would be around, she continued to walk, but paused when a voice called out to her, "You're up."

She swiftly turned around to face him. Robin emerged from within the shadows of the room. "Robin."

Robin looked her up and down, eyes glowering at her bandages. "I told Star not to let you go until you were fully healed."

"Yes, well, I made a change of plans," she explained, folding her arms. "I needed to check on everyone."

He frowned at the remark. "You shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine." Watching his expression drop, Raven moved closer. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Starfire can't even _look_ at me without being on the verge of tears." Raven pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nothing? Very convincing."

"It's—The Beast." Refusing to meet her concerned gaze, Robin uncomfortably shifted to the right. "We got to Adonis in time."

"As for Beast Boy?"

He lifted his head, bitterly pursing his lips. "He's not safe to be around right now."

"What do you mean '_not safe_'? He's Beast Boy," she reminded.

"Until Beast Boy is clear from The Beast, we're letting the shock wear off in the training room."

"In other words, you have him locked up like a caged animal," she stoically muttered.

Robin felt himself snarl at her quip. "Raven, this isn't a joke. Do you honestly think I enjoy doing this to him? Having him locked up?"

"I'm not sure, because keeping teammates in the training room after shocking them actually helps."

"I need him to gain control." Raven turned her head away from the leader. "The Beast—it's a danger to the team. Suppose this wasn't Adonis, what do you expect me to do? Let him savagely kill off our enemies? He's lucky I hadn't arrested him on the spot, at this rate he left me no choice _but_ to keep him alone."

"Control can easily be attained in due time. But you seem to ignore the fact that I am half-demon, acquiring abilities for world domination," she corrected in a monotone. "Is there a difference?"

"You know what I mean—"

"Enlighten me." It was quite bemusing how she could normally have understanding conversations with Robin, yet he seemed so distant and—grim.

Slamming his fist into his palm, he scowled at her. "Raven, someone could have died today. Including you. All I want—is to ensure the safety of everyone. If this means locking him into isolation for a few days, so be it. Right now, I'm dealing with injured teammates and a feral beast on the loose."

"What does this have to do with the team?" Anger rising inside of her, she glared at the man towering above her.

"This has to do with lack of stability _within_ the team. We all could have been killed if he hadn't been restrained!" he shouted.

"But if it were Starfire, would you feel differently?" Sensing that she struck a nerve, Raven pressed her lips together. Robin's jaw tightened.

"This is the end of this discussion. I do what's best for the team, whether you agree or not." Robin angrily brushed past her. "Stay away from the training room."

"Since when did I ask for permission?"

"Since it _wasn't_ a request." Robin stayed in place, slightly turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "It was an order. As leader, I believe I'm entitled to give them." Stomping out of the room, he left her alone without a final word.

* * *

His head dejectedly rested in between his hands. He hadn't meant to hurt him and he certainly hadn't meant to attack his friends. Sitting on the bench of the training room, Beast Boy tried to refuse the hisses of the Beast encouraging for a longer release. How he hated Adonis for doing this to him, and more importantly what he could have done. It was almost instinct, a sixth sense. He knew when she could handle danger and—for some reason, he knew he fend off the danger for her. Maybe he lost his humanity. Maybe he was an animal, undeserving of freedom. Hearing the door of the training room creak, he squeezed his eyes tighter. Ear twitching at the sound of quiet footsteps. "Just go away."

The figure placed itself in front of him. Beast Boy inwardly groaned, the last thing he needed was another hour-long lecture. Tilting his head up, she slightly frowned, attempting not to break the stoicism of her face. His eyes were puffed and red, exhaustion present deep within them. Guilt never ceased to radiate off him, conflicted emotions scattered everywhere. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. She hadn't said a word, dropping her gaze to his tarnished hands. Sitting in a lotus position, blue light emitted from her fingertips, and she delicately began to heal the scars.

"Star couldn't even look at me. She just ran away, _from me_." He sighed at the remembrance of the utter fear of the Tamaranean. Any trace of happiness fading from his tone. "Cy, looks bad and—"

After a moment of complete silence gnawing at him, Beast Boy began to speak again. "I didn't mean to, y'know. You were hurt," he insisted, watching her focus on his left hand. She didn't give a response, continuing her work. Beast Boy deeply exhaled. "It's like, instinct. I can't help it. He's apart of me. Except his thirst for blood, that's not _me_. I don't...kill. God, Rae, I'd never kill. That's totally wrong and—" His face fell downcast. "If Rob wants to kick me off the team then—"

"He's not kicking you off the team, don't be dramatic." She stopped healing, intently staring at the wounds. "You lacked control and gave in. We all make mistakes. Looking back never fixes them. You make mistakes, you move on." Shrugging, she reached for the right hand, absorbing it in blue light. "It's life, Gar."

"Yeah." Nodding in appreciation, he watched her in silence. The glow of the light sent warmth coursing through his veins. A toothy smile gracing his lips at her careful touch. Finally done with her work, Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Thanks, Rae. I—"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, he felt his body freeze when she engulfed him in a hug. Her small frame enveloped close, allowing her hands to wrap around his neck. It was a rare thing for Raven to commit such an action, but when it was done, they were always heartfelt. Whether she denied it or not. No spoken words, just a simple gesture. His wide-eyed expression softened. "You're welcome."

* * *

**- Fun Fact: Did you guys know that Greg Cipes (voice of Beast Boy) also voices Adonis? He's incredible.**

**Mail Time!:**

_animatedash_ - I was thinking about doing one more holiday one but I'm afraid it will probably be updated after Christmas since I'm traveling. This would take away from the holiday magic of it all. Sorry. :( I actually keep my Twitter private due to personal things, but I was thinking of making a new tumblr! You guys should send your urls in a PM or something because i'd definitely follow you! :)

_Nos482reborn -_ Glad it made you laugh!

_TW_ - Apparently, there has been an actual Santa Claus in the DC Universe according to Superman's Christmas Adventure and Reign of the Supermen #66 :) I haven't read it, personally, just looked it up because I wanted to know too lol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Teeny Titans - Justice never sleeps, even during naptime.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Skeptically looking behind him at the three children, Raven clamped her hands together. Much to her unlucky streak, the three honorary Titans happened to pay a visit the same day she had to attend a meeting with Jinx. Despite this, she faced a much bigger issue at hand.

"Positive!" Beast Boy assured. "How hard is it? They're little dudes. Besides, it's like for a few hours, right?"

"Yes, but they aren't little toys either. Babysitting is much more complex, Gar." Stroking her chin in thought, she questioningly eyed him. "It's alright. Starfire and Robin will just have to cancel their patrol mission."

"Robin wouldn't agree to that," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll ask Cyborg."

"He's out shopping for a new audio system—for the_ T-Car_," he began, pointing at the window. "He's not coming back any time soon." Puffing out his chest, he gave a wide grin. Beast Boy placed two hands on his hips. "Guess it's BB the babysitter to the rescue!"

"Or not." His ears drooped. "Really, it's a kind gesture, but no."

"Raven, come on!" Peering over his shoulder at the children, he looked back at the sorceress. "It's not like I've never babysat before! You guys let me watch Silkie!"

"Yes, but from my recollection, we also agreed to _never_ let you watch him again. Especially after—"

"Hey! Not in front of the little people!" he whispered, putting an index finger to his lips. "Silkie had it coming anyways." Giving a sigh, he swayed back and forth on his tiptoes. "Please! Please? Please?! Please, Rae! Come on, I'll be the most awesome babysitter ever! Please! Please? Please—"

"No."

"You don't trust me? Look. I know, it's because I'm Beast Boy, comic relief of the group. Totally unreliable," he dramatically mentioned, waving his hands in the air. "It's cool Rae, I see how it is."

"I'm glad that you understand," she replied.

"Come on! Please!" he begged. She rubbed her temples, growing irritated with his incessant banter. "Please! Please?"

"Fine!" His face fell blank. Raven sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "You can—watch them. The meeting will be approximately three hours."

"Cool—"

"Don't celebrate yet," she lectured, stabbing a forefinger in the air. "You're watching them under a few conditions. This is serious business, Garfield."

"Yeah, yeah. So what _conditions_ are there?" Beast Boy muttered, making air quotes with his fingers.

"First, make sure to never let them leave your sight. Especially Teether," she responded, gesturing her head to the smallest Titan sucking his thumb. "Secondly, make sure to not go overboard with spending money. Melvin and Bobby love pricey items." At the mention of her name, the girl twirled her blond pigtails in between her fingers. "Third, do not under any circumstance, let Timmy have sugar." Beast Boy's eyebrow shot up.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"You wouldn't want to. Are we clear?"

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose, attempting to remember each request. "Eh, I think I'm good. Don't worry, Rae, I'll have 'em in one piece before you get back."

"Thank you." Glancing at the clock on the wall, she nodded. "Jinx is probably waiting for me. I'll be back in three hours." Rushing out of the room, Raven gave a small wave.

"Alright, tell her I said hi." Spinning on the ball of his heel to face the kids, Beast Boy clapped his hands. "Sup guys! My name is BB the babysitter." Receiving no reply, he awkwardly tried to switch the conversation. "Tough crowd. So, now that we're all alone...what do you little dudes and dudettes think about the carnival?"

* * *

Rule #1: Never let any child leave your sight. Especially Teether.

"Okay, here we are! Jump City Carnival!" Beast Boy shifted his weight to the left, seeing as he carried Teether on the right hip, and pulled out red tickets from his pocket. "I've got 200 tickets and that should be enough to cover every ride here! Sweet. Any questions?"

Melvin shook her head, happily holding on to her invisible friend's hand. "Bobby says no." Beast Boy smiled and peeked over at Timmy that squirmed around. The young boy kept his eyes shut, hopping on each foot. His blanket rippled in the breeze.

"Timmy, you alright?" he asked.

"I gotta go potty!" Timmy screeched, face rapidly reddening. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Oh! Uh, well the bathroom is this way. Let's go—"

Timmy's face returned to normal, and he wiped his forehead. "Nevermind."

"Dude! Gross!" Beast Boy shrieked, looking at the ground. He rolled his eyes at the cackles of the children. "Let's go get some napkins." Melvin followed behind, whispering thoughts to Bobby. Keeping his hand around Timmy, and right arm carrying Teether, Beast Boy began to approach a concession stand when an arcade caught his eye. "No way! They have the new Beetle Adventures 3!"

Ushering them to the game, he sat Teether on the floor next to him and pulled out a ticket. "Alright guys, I'm gonna play this for a bit and then we can get on some 'coasters. Stay right here with me." Melvin and Timmy nodded, their eyes following Teether. After fifteen minutes, they soon became entranced in the game with the changeling. The toddler slowly began to crawl away.

"Level 30! Awesome," Beast Boy cheered, eyes glazed over the screen. A crowd formed around the three and Beast Boy continued on his winning streak. Feeling a tug on his shirt, a pointed ear shot up. "What's up?"

"Um, BB the babysitter?" Melvin quietly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um..Teether's gone."

He laughed, shaking his head. "No he's not, little cutie. He's right here—" Gently kicking his foot to the side, he noticed the empty space. Raven was definitely going to kill him. "_Crap._" Eyes widening, he dropped the controller and turned around. "Where's Teether?!" Feeling panicked he snatched Timmy and Melvin's hands and exited the arcade. "Where'd he go?! Teether!"

"Teether!" they called in unison, running around the park.

"**Oww**!" Hearing a pained yelp, Beast Boy (and kids in tow) sprinted toward the noise. A park character, dressed as a bunny, held his foot as Teether began to chomp on the fabric. "Someone get this kid off of me!"

"Teether, no!" Beast Boy scolded, struggling to tear the boy away from the paw. With a strong tug, they landed on their backs. Turning Teether to face him, Beast Boy wagged his finger. "That was a very naughty thing you just did, little dude! You can't just leave like that!"

"Bunny," Teether replied, giving the changeling a huge smile to show the bits of bunny costume in between his teeth.

* * *

Rule #2 - Don't go overboard with money. Melvin and Bobby are pricey.

Walking through the carnival games section with all three-miniature superheroes, Beast Boy grinned. "BB the babysitter, are you good at games?" Melvin asked, fiddling with her pigtail.

"Me?! You betcha," he sang, tossing the giggling girl a wink. "In fact, one time..I even won this huge stuffed chicken for Raven. Well, with a little help." Melvin stopped walking and stared at a large bowling pin stand. Her eyes began to shimmer once she spotted the large, pink unicorn. "Ah, the knock-em-down game."

"Yeah," she responded dreamily. "Bobby likes unicorns. Can you win us one, BB?"

Tentatively scratching his ear, Beast Boy observed the game's obstacle. "I dunno, it looks kinda tricky." One glance at her face, and his heart sank at her large, hopeful eyes. "Well...how hard can it be to win one unicorn?" Putting a five-dollar bill on the table, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the pins and lifted the small ball.

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

"How hard can it _be_?!" he growled throwing another five dollars on the table. Snatching the ball case from the vendor, Beast Boy tossed each one with immense force. Every shot missing the pin, every single time.

"It's okay BB," Melvin sadly suggested. She lifted Teether up as he began to slide from her grasp. "You don't have to win me one.."

His pierced glare fell onto the girl, frazzled green hair scattered in different directions on his head. "No way! You and Bobby want a pink unicorn?!" he grumbled. "I'll win a pink unicorn." Flinging the ball toward the pin, it failed to knock them down. "Jeez!" Digging in his pocket for another five dollars, color drained from his face as it turned out empty. "Where'd my money go?!"

"Uh, you like spent it all on this stupid game," the teenage vendor reminded, holding up a bucket of cash. "Sorry, man."

"Great. Now we're broke," Beast Boy sighed, motioning for the kids to follow as he walked away. "Sorry I couldn't win the unicorn for you.."

Melvin smiled, resting a comforting hand on his arm. "It's okay, BB. Bobby and I didn't want the unicorn anymore. The giant elephant at the arcade looked cooler. Can you win one of those instead?"

Beast Boy felt lightheaded, almost as if the room were spinning. "You...**_what_**?!"

* * *

Rule #3: Do not, under any circumstance, give Timmy sugar.

Using his heroic charm on one overly smitten cashier, Beast Boy earned four cotton candies—free of charge. "On behalf of The Teen Titans, we really appreciate your generous offer. You take care, Denise," he suavely insisted, flashing a signature grin. Tossing her a wink, the star struck girl fell backwards and he swiftly brought the treats to the table. "Alright, blue for Teether and Timmy. Pink for Melvin, and green for me. Dig in, guys."

Picking apart the fluffed, sugary concoction, Timmy grimaced and hid behind his blanket. "What's wrong, Timmy?" Melvin wondered.

"I—never had cotton candy before." Beast Boy encouraged him to try it. Reluctantly putting the swirl to his lips, Timmy's eyes formed small little hearts. Soon, he devoured the entire treat, eventually taking Teether's.

"Slow down, buddy! You're gonna get one wicked tummy ache!" Beast Boy objected. Timmy ignored him, indulging in the sugar-filled food.

"I want more!" he whined, causing the table to shake. Beast Boy tried to calm him down.

"We can go back to the Tower and—"

"No!" he shouted, falling to the ground.

"Here we go," Melvin whispered.

"I. Want. **MORE**!" The tantrum created a loud booming noise, a blast of yellow light beaming throughout the park. A high-pitched crackle caused Beast Boy to cover his ears. Timmy's loud screams echoed, frightening citizens. Rumbles shook them. "More! More! More! **MORE**!"

After the end of the young boy's rant, Beast Boy's mouth fell open at the sight of flipped tables and fallen rollercoasters. The park was practically destroyed. Crowds ran in various directions, screaming in fear. Feeling his charred hair, Beast Boy frowned at Timmy. "Dude, seriously?"

* * *

Beast Boy lounged on the sofa, flipping through various TV channels using the remote. He had an outstretched arm around the paled woman's shoulder, who quietly sipped tea. After a long day, he honestly needed the relaxation. Skimming past a new station, she lowered her mug. "Wait, go back."

"Okay." He pressed a button, raising the volume. Recognizing the headline, Beast Boy attempted to mute the station. "Uh..who cares about the news?! Same boring mumbo jumbo."

"Well I _want_ to watch this time," she remarked, pulling the remote from his fingers.

"Several reports indicated that indeed an unusual sonic blast destroyed the Jump City's beloved carnival. As to why this unfortunate event occurred, authorities are still at a loss.." Beast Boy quickly changed to another channel avoiding the glare directed at him.

Taking a sip of tea, she bitterly nodded. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Heh, totally weird. Huh?" Beast Boy nervously focused on the TV screen. He fanned himself. Yes, the room was definitely spinning and the temperature sure was rising. "Yeah... no more babysitting for a while."

"Clearly."

* * *

**-I know I said I probably wouldn't update until after Christmas, but I had this story for a while and I couldn't resist. Hehe. Happy Holidays! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Birthday - Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world.**

* * *

"Scared of losing, B?!"

"No way, Cy! You're not even close to catching up!"

"I'm playing winner next round," Robin called, flipping to the next page of the daily newspaper. He had his feet propped on the coffee table and sat beside his two preoccupied friends.

"That should be soon, considering B's about to lose."

"Hey!" Beast Boy feigned a look of disappointment and moved the joystick.

A small lightning bolt appeared on the screen, warning the two that the end of the race was near. The competition reached a boiling point, causing them to sit on the edge of their seats. Beast Boy's thumb began to turn red at the amount of pressure he put on the joystick, while Cyborg smashed buttons together. Even Robin was torn between choosing a crowned winner. The go-karts brushed each other, both veering off to the side. The finish line was visible. So close, yet so far.

"Come on, come on, come on," they chanted.

Another flick of the joystick and Beast Boy's car accelerated, slowly starting to pass Cyborg's. His eye grew as big as saucers as Beast Boy had the upper hand. The green car swerved in various directions, picking up coins on his way to victory. If he didn't act fast, Beast Boy might actually beat him. Cyborg's tense attitude immediately fell into a brighter, happier one.

"Oh, hey Rae!" Cyborg shouted.

"Rae—?" Beast Boy's head spun around, causing Cyborg's car to surpass his and make a clean dash across the finish line.

"Booyah!"

"Wha—but how?!" Realizing that the information was false, Beast Boy threw his controller down. "Dude, you cheated!"

Cyborg snickered. "Did I?"

"You can't pull the Raven card every time!"

"I can and I will," Cyborg hollered. Beast Boy's bottom lip poked out as the half-metal Titan graciously typed his name in for 'High Score'. "It's easy to use! Look at whose champ!"

Robin folded his newspaper, leaning closer in curiosity. "Raven card?"

Beast Boy groaned and face-palmed. "Don't start."

"My dear, birdie boy, listen carefully," Cyborg cooed, arm around the confused leader's shoulder. He waved his free hand across the open space in admiration. "You want this tofu-lovin' salad head to do something? The answer is simple: put Raven's name in the desired sentence—"

Beast Boy cursed under his breath.

"—And he will do it." Cyborg released his hold on Robin and happily wiggled his eyebrows. "Works every time. Especially when they're arguin'."

A conniving smile found its way on Robin's face. "Nice. It would've come in handy for the training course last week that _someone_ missed," he sternly included.

"I told you, Rob. I was sick!" Beast Boy fake coughed. "I feel Round 2 coming."

"Sure you do." Robin picked up the fallen controller and switched to the 'Start' screen. "So, Cy, which course are we playing?"

"Actually—" The sudden hesitant comment forced all eyes to turn to Cyborg. He handed his controller to Beast Boy. "I've gotta head to the mall in a few. Pick up a couple things for tomorrow."

Beast Boy reached for his soda can. "What's tomorrow?" Cyborg's mouth dropped, causing Robin and Beast Boy to freeze.

"You forgot?" Cyborg sneered. "How could y'all forget?!"

"I, uh—"

"No, no. Of course we didn't forget," Robin intervened, nudging Beast Boy. "We may have failed to remember a few details, which I'm sure you'd like to bring up."

"One day out of the year! _One_. That one special day something turns a year older and you're tellin' me that my two best friends forgot?!" he scolded. They could feel his temper rise. "I'm disappointed in you. I really am."

"Cy, we were just—joking," Beast Boy squealed. He looked to Robin, eyes pleading to just go with it. "Of course we remembered!"

"Yeah. We were, just—making sure _you_ remembered," Robin lamely added. "Um, which you did. Good job."

Cyborg's face softened. "Oh." He sheepishly grinned and patted his friends on the back. "Sorry about that. What was I thinking? Y'all got me for a moment! Nice one." Cyborg shook his head and then left out of the common room.

"Dude, we totally forgot. Wait, what'd we forget?" Beast Boy pondered once Cyborg was out of hearing distance.

"I don't know!" Clutching his hair, Robin tried to piece the information together. "One day out of the year, something gets older. A special day?" A light bulb appeared above both of their heads, Robin and Beast Boy rose to their feet.

"Birthday."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me tag along on your little shopping trip," Cyborg greeted.

Raven nodded and Starfire proceeded to wrap Cyborg in her bone-crushing hug. "Friend! You are very welcome! Please, do not ever worry about coming to the mall of shopping with us. We are very grateful for your company!"

"Can't...breathe," he whispered, face turning purple. Starfire carefully let him go and Cyborg took a deep breath. "Thanks, Star." He scanned the area, trying to locate the nearest electronic store.

"What were you going to buy?" Raven asked. Cyborg shot her a look of unbelief. "What?"

"For tomorrow, Rae?"

"Please, what is taking place tomorrow?" Starfire inquired.

"Come on. First the grass stain and Robin forget!" He pointed a finger at the two girls. "Now, you and Raven. Why doesn't anyone remember?"

She and Raven exchanged bewildered glances. "Well, it is not as if we were given the reminder," Starfire muttered.

He cracked his knuckles, preparing his speech. "One day out of the year! _One_. That one special day something turns a year older and you're tellin' me that you need a reminder?!"

Starfire nodded. "Well, yes, but—"

"Unbelievable!" Cyborg stormed off, leaving two very puzzled ladies.

"Have I said something wrong?" Starfire wondered aloud to her friend. "I do not wish for him to be upset with me."

"No. Cyborg's just being—Cyborg."

Starfire tapped Raven's shoulder as the demoness began to walk away. "I am confused. What is special about the one day and aging? Is this of some importance?"

"I'm not sure." For once, Cyborg truly baffled Raven.

* * *

"I have gathered you all this evening for an important meeting," Robin cleared his throat. Looking around the dimly lit room, he nodded in confirmation and pulled out his clipboard. "So—"

"Why did you drag us to the basement?" Raven murmured.

"Because—"

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted. "Does this have to do with Cyborg?!"

"Sure—"

"Yes, where is Cyborg?" Starfire inquired.

"Well—"

"We simply cannot have the team meeting if all of the team is not present," Starfire explained.

"Star, we talked about this—"

She squinted her eyes. "But it is not fair if our friend is not aware of the plan."

"He's not coming—"

"She's right," Beast Boy added. "It's not—"

"Guys!" Slamming a hand on his cardboard box podium, Robin slowly exhaled. "I was getting to that. Please, can I finish?" Starfire and Beast Boy looked to one another and sighed. "Good. Now, if you all haven't noticed, Cyborg's been acting a little—tense."

"A little?!" Beast Boy shrieked, jumping to his feet. "Dude, he—" Feeling his lips stuck together by a black shield, Beast Boy glared at Raven.

"Let him finish. _Sit_." She pointed toward his chair and he obediently obliged, grumpily sitting down.

"Thank you, Raven. Now, as I was saying, he's been very tense and giving subtle hints about tomorrow. We have all concluded it has to do with a birthday. So," Robin flipped his clipboard over showing a sloppily drawn blueprint. "We're throwing a birthday party for him."

"And this was _your_ idea?" Raven asked, partially surprised by Robin's bold plan.

He could feel the warmth rise in his cheeks as they turned a bright red. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stammered, "A-And Starfire's."

The Tamaranean nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would be such a glorious occasion to celebrate the birth of our friend. Please, is our plan suitable?"

"It is." Raven could feel all eyes staring at her, in which she the floor interesting to look at. "However, I feel it would be appropriate to ask Cyborg what's so significant about tomorrow instead of assuming—"

"Dude, I'm so down! Party at the Tower? The idea seems sweet!" Beast Boy interrupted, ripping the shield from his lips. "Let's do it!"

"Wonderful!" Starfire sang, happily clapping her hands.

"Great. I've set up a chart with each task to be completed by tomorrow," Robin instructed.

"I hope I am in charge of the feast," Starfire whispered, crossing her fingers for luck. There was a new pudding of happiness recipe that she had diligently worked on for a while. This was the perfect opportunity to display her culinary abilities.

"Raven, you're in charge of decorations. Beast Boy, pick up presents. Starfire, get in contact with guests. I'll have a talk with the catering company. Any questions?" No one made a sound, and he assumed they were satisfied with their given roles. Standing up straight with a confident pose, Robin smiled. "Titans, go!"

* * *

The Tower was filled with partygoers scrambling about. Starfire's eyes glowed at the sight of all the catered food, and she jealously held her bowl of pudding. "The food looks great. The caterers sure outdid themselves," Robin remarked, standing beside her.

"I cannot say the same. Friend Cyborg would have appreciated a traditional Tamaranean meal. I have even made the pudding of happiness," she hissed. Running her finger across the top, she lifted the tentacle-filled dessert up to Robin's nose. He tried his hardest not to gag. "Do you not like the Tamaranean delicacies?"

Robin swallowed, beginning to fear her harsh tone. "No! It's just—"

"Do _not_ make such excuses!" Starfire grunted, flipping her hair as she floated past him. Robin flinched at her 'clorbag varblenelk' mutters she made after leaving. Turning to his left, he gave the eavesdropping empath a thumbs up before chasing after his disgruntled girlfriend.

Raven levitated a 'Happy Birthday' banner in the air, unsure of where to place it. She lost her focus at the cool touch of a hand placed upon her shoulder. "Hello, Bee."

"Raven."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Raven asked.

The leader of the Titans East bit her lip, and pulled the empath aside. "Are they aware that today isn't—"

A green hawk flying in front of the security camera squawked and morphed into Beast Boy's human form. "Dudes! He's coming. Get down!" Everyone rushed to their designated positions. He ran beside Raven and Bumblebee, pushing them underneath the table. Crouching low, Beast Boy nudged Raven. "He's gonna love this!"

Heavy footsteps grew closer to the door, and it finally swished open. As Cyborg entered the room whistling, he was met with a very loud, "Surprise!" Taking a moment to compose himself, the flattered man held a hand to his chest.

"You really remembered!" he began.

"Dude of course, anything for a friend's birthday!" Beast Boy encouraged.

"Y'all really shouldn't have!" Cyborg chuckled. "All for the T-Car too?! This is amazing!"

If looks could kill, Robin's would have murdered his mechanical friend a thousand times. His smile instantly fading, he approached Cyborg. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Um..remember when I told you guys it was that one day something turns a year older?" Cyborg reminded. "Well, I went to the mall to pick up some new speakers for my baby."

"Friend, I do not understand," Starfire confessed.

"Today marks the T-Car's anniversary! Five years ago, I built that baby from scratch. Now look at her, still runnin' smoothly. And you guys made this big party to celebrate!" His hands fell to his side. "Right?"

"Of course we threw a surprise party, for a _car_," Raven quipped, earning a few stony glares from Robin.

"I tried telling Starfire," Bumblebee spoke up. "But our call ended before I could." Alas, the tension in the room rose. No one daring to say a word.

"Oh, this is just _great_! Did someone get that on camera?!" The loud burst of chuckles from Kid Flash forced Jinx to drag him out of the room by his ear.

"Please, is this what we refer to as the awkward?" Starfire wondered.

Scratching his head, Cyborg's lips curved into an apologetic smile. "Well, since everyone's here—who's up for cake?!"

* * *

**-Moral of the story: always double check before throwing parties. Have a lovely day, lovely people.**

**Mail Time!:**

_Peach Tuesday's_ - I really enjoy The Beast too. It felt pretty good exploring that part of Gar. Hopefully in the future, maybe more exploration of some of Raven's emotions. Thank you!

_Curse You Perry The Platypu_s - He really does deserve more stories!

_Katwizzle_ - Why thank you. I was hoping you did. :)

_charmedprincess101_ - Thank you so much. I agree 100% The Beast really does bring more drama and excitement. Beast Boy really can't handle it (babysitting) , but maybe next time Raven can help him out or something. :)

_lanamere_ - Thank you! :)

_Darkflames and fire_ - That's good that it inspired you. It sounds very interesting, "Backfired Prank". :)

_AT_ - I can't wait for you to read it either!

_ilovebeastboy_ - Thank you so much :)

_TinTin_ - You don't know how badly I want them married off with two kids, haha. But that's taking the easy way out. Besides, I don't think Raven would be the type to easily run to the altar. I want to keep it as original and in-character as possible. Ahh, but all your compliments. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

_just chillin. killin _ - Your reactions are killing me, haha. Hope you enjoyed it!

_Jen09_ - Thank you so much! Kids? Hehe... Never doubt the future. You never know what's in store. I'm really excited for these new chapters I have plotted out, and...a break up? Hmmm. :)

_RavenRose1011_ - Excuse me, but your review was pure amazingness! Thank you so much :)


	30. Chapter 30

**I Knew You Were Trouble - When you walked in, shame on me.**

* * *

When it was all over, she suppose it came back in flashes. Almost like a kaleidoscope of memories. It all comes back—but he never does. For once, she had found herself at a loss. It wasn't supposed to happen, and it certainly took it's time to progress. Perhaps his world moved too fast, maybe it burned a little _too_ bright. Then again, what could she possibly understand about light when her entirety revolved around dark? It wasn't anything he said. Although, every word he actually did say struck a nerve and somehow sent him on an impromptu flight into the bay. Why was that?

Perhaps it was the feeling that came along with it. The wrenching pang in her chest at every syllable exiting his mouth or sudden lightheaded sickness during each, "How are you today, Rae?" Or maybe everytime she could sense that he was looking at her, a need to quickly get away. Not to forget when she'd unknowingly blush so profusely and her heartbeat was so rapid that it caused things—specifically Beast Boy, to be the test subject for random pain. If he were lucky, his injuries from unwillingly levitating or being tossed against the wall weren't as severe.

Yet, he'd never hate or insult her. He'd brush off her desperate attempts to heal what was broken. Concerned Titans even going to extremes to keep her far away from endangering him. She'd scowl at the precautions and blame the lack of meditation or his irritating provoking. But neither were true, and he'd be the first to assure her that she would be fine as long as she were honest with herself. All the latter, she'd quickly deny that nothing was wrong. Although, there was—denial.

The crazy thing was, no matter how tormenting the pain was—there was some sort of addiction to it. Something that kept her from snapping when he was near. A quick trip to Nevermore and a brief confrontation with inner emotions proved nothing effective.

Alas, she held a much-needed meeting with Knowledge. The yellow-cloaked woman pushed the circular spectacles upon her nose, and knitted her brows together. Ignoring Raven's demanding inquiries, the emoticlone walked down the library aisle and retrieved a thick book. Blowing away the dust, Knowledge frowned, "In this scenario, I'm afraid you only hold the answer. However, you cannot run away from fact, Raven. You simply accept it." Raven protested and Knowledge had heard enough. "If you are so positive that my evidence is indeed false, then why did you seek me? Please feel free to discuss this situation further with _her_." In an instant, Raven was gone. Landing back in her room, it became clear what was needed.

So one overcast afternoon, she privately pulled the quizzical changeling aside. His stare was intent as she fumbled over her words. A simple request to repeat what he, surprisingly, couldn't hear and her face seemed to become paler and more—acrid. Avoiding the need to look up, she finally repeated her desire to permanently end things. It just wasn't working. The break was necessary to gain control, and the possible solution to the problem. Little did he know, this was for his well-being and her current situation.

At first, he laughed. His laugh was so hysterical, in fact, that he had to hold his midsection to prevent falling over. Wiping a tear away from the hearty chuckles, Beast Boy calmed down enough to respond, "Good one, Rae, your face was hilarious. Dude, I ought to show you a picture one day!" When he did not receive the expected reply to his joke, the smile faded and his face appeared incredulous. A tilt of the head and he searched for a reason—just one, something she couldn't provide. "Oh. You were—serious."

Not only had his blank expression confused her entirely, but also the lack of emotion he produced. Or maybe he had learned over the years to put up an emotional block in front of empaths.

As she expected a loud tantrum of why it had to end, she was aghast when he slowly backed away, small grin spreading across his face. When he left Raven to ponder his actions, she felt a gust of wind shoot past her, and within the blink of an eye—each light bulb above crushed in a domino-like effect. Small crackles of black aura flickering from her hands.

"_Great_."

* * *

They had gone on for a week without speaking. It took at least an additional week to pick up on the daily routine of acknowledging one another's existence. He wouldn't cross the line, keeping the terrible jokes and physical touches to himself. She'd slightly nod whenever he passed her by. The remaining Titans were puzzled, needless to say, as to why their friends were not interacting at all. Raven knew the act wouldn't last for long, she was getting weary. It took another trip to Nevermore and great persistence to have her locked away from performing anymore disasters.

Knowledge massaged her temples. "May I ask how long you plan to restrain her?"

"Until I begin my deep meditation sessions and find a way to end these unnecessary power spasms. It's causing physical damage to my surroundings," Raven snapped, catching a glimpse of the silent violet emoticlone in the distance. "Do you have another suggestion?"

"I'm afraid not." Knowledge placed a hand atop of her master's. "Raven, he will understand. But running away from—"

"I'm not running away," she snarled. "It's in my best interest, correct?"

"It would be in your best interest to decide independently, however—" Raven hadn't given her wise emoticlone a chance to finish speaking before abruptly leaving the domain. Knowledge stared into the empty space before her. "And she's gone."

* * *

Laying her forehead against the cool sensation of the countertop, a slumbering empath awoken at the noisy clangs of pots and pans. Drowsily lifting her head, a yawn found it's way out of her mouth. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. From what Raven could recall, she had begun the meditation process. Maybe, she also slept instead of meditating—not that anyone needed to know.

"Dude, you look like you just came back from a frat party," Beast Boy remarked, pointing at the dark circles lying underneath her eyes. It had been the first time he had addressed her since the last conversation almost two weeks prior. He, thankfully, kept his distance.

Raven ran a finger over her face. "So?"

Looking at the tofu block in his hand and frying pan in the other, Beast Boy turned his back and set them on the stove. "_So_, why are you always tired?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep," Raven murmured. He snorted at the obvious. "What's so funny?"

"We all sleep late, but even_ I_ don't walk around like a zombie," he insisted. "That would be kinda creepy, actually. Sweet."

"Meditating is very rigorous and these power mishaps are, honestly, draining my energy. It can be exhausting, so excuse my zombie-like mannerisms." It was partially the truth. The consequences of locking up such an important emoticlone had done more damage than good. Every single moment of the day, she had pleaded for release from Raven. Since this was not an option, she grew irate and stronger. From accidentally denting the doors or unintentionally breaking things covered in black aura. It had been apparent to everyone in the Tower that something had been very wrong with Raven, and her powers were out of control. She was running out of patience and time.

"Power problems? Eh," Beast Boy replied with a swift wave of the hand. "We all have freak accidents. It happens, Rae—" Catching his mistake, he added, "—ven."

"I suppose," she countered, ignoring the last slip-up. Resting her head in her right hand, she drew imaginary circles on the countertop with her left hand. "I wonder why it's become a frequent thing. Also, I apologize for the uncontrollable occurrences particularly lashing out at you."

He brushed it off. "No problem! I think that dent in my foot is going away." This earned a miniscule chuckle.

Fixing his tofu dish and Raven slightly falling back asleep, an eerie silence overtook the kitchen area. There were no dreadful conversations, no smart remarks, and no witty jokes. Most importantly, no mention of what went wrong. Absolute silence. Beast Boy, unable to fathom such an uncomfortable ambiance, scratched his head. "You know what, Rae?"

"Hm?"

He swayed back and forth. "Maybe you're just not listening to _her_."

"Pardon?" A loud crash of the fallen clock that once hung on the wall, smashed against the floor. Neither had flinched when the common room furniture flipped over.

"Well," Beast Boy carefully placed a hand on his hip, the other caressing his chin. "Didn't you say powers are connected with emotions? Or your doppelganger dudettes?"

She cautiously nodded, feeling her body stiffen. "In a sense. But what would your point—"

"I'm not the smartest dude on the planet, but I'm not stupid either. Especially when people are hiding stuff." Smirk playing on his lips. "If you ask me, I kinda agree with her. Told ya, chicks definitely dig the ears," he responded with a flick of his ears.

"What?"

He sighed. "Maybe you're goin' all haywire 'cause you just keep denying her. But uh, for how long?"

Raven's eye began to rapidly twitch at this statement as he strode out of the room. How he had known the emotion's plea from avoiding denial was unbelievable. Turning back around, Beast Boy sullenly looked at the ground. "For the record, Rae, you aren't the only one feeling like that. Guess I just don't hide it anymore."

Entering through the door, the changeling proudly walked down the hallway. The loud screams of the violet emoticlone ringing in Raven's ears. A deep blush growing on her reddened face. As the door shut, each kitchen utensil levitated and shook furiously. Small cracks forming on the windowpane. A wave of black light flashed, shattering the glass and dropping each floating object—leaving the common room in ruins.

"_Great._"

Because sometimes, falling in love with someone catches you off guard—especially if you don't admit it.

* * *

-**Hehe. ;)**

**Mail Time!:**

_Zeta Marz_ - Agreed. I love the T-Car! You're so right. Batmobile is my dream car, nothing beats it.

_Curse You Perry The Platypus_ - Awesome!

_twinguild_ - Awesomitude! I love it! Great word :) Thank you! Have an awesomitude day!

_Katwizzle_ - He just ruins the moment...

_leafysummers_ - I know! Robin's reaction would have probably killed me if I seen it. Thank you for reviewing!

_Zsquared_ - A medal?! Sweeeet! I hope your bbrae feels are doing well.

_IronicallyNormal_ - You're very welcome ;D

_Guest_ - Oh my gosh, thank you SO much. You're amazing. Wow. Really, I truly appreciate your kind words.

_TW -_ :)

_Rocketeer101_ - Thank you!

_Golden Love_ - It really is. I still hear Call Me Maybe on the radio.

_charmedprincess101_ - It is unfair! Seriously, everyone should have taken Raven's advice! Thank you :)

_Jen. 09_ - Amazeballs? Haha. Love it. I like those 3 too. Thank you. Please, feel free to call me Ro! "Tigerlily" was actually a nature name I was given at summer camp years ago. But yes, Ro is fine as it's a shorter version of my actual name. :)

_thatrandomnerd -_ Writing epicness?! Thank you so much! I always look forward to your reviews! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Broken - With every waking moment, thoughts of you pass in my head.**

* * *

The sun beamed relentlessly on the yellow, isolated raft. Tinges of pink and a vibrant blood orange painted the horizon, signaling a sudden change from afternoon to evening. Massive trees decorating the sides of marshy grasslands and the jungle deep within it. Large plant growth of beautifully grown flowers once accentuated the area, but had been dried out and withered from the extremities of heat. Caws of birds, hisses of forewarning creatures, and at times—silent tranquility filled their ears. Yet, their raft continued on, snaking along the headwaters' path. Upper Lumumba air was balmy and humid, without a single breeze or gust of wind. This heavily affecting the young boy's comfort, who rested his head between his mother's lap, grumpily swatting his miniature fingers at pesky mosquitoes. She'd lift her oar to the other side of the boat, a few droplets of water dripping onto his face, and cooled him off. At times, she'd drop her gaze to her son. How he changed so drastically, but she loved him nonetheless.

Soggy green hair sticking to his forehead, perspiration trailing down the sides of his face, he groaned in defeat and raised up. Catching a glimpse of his father, that strenuously worked on paddling, young Garfield stuck his hand out of the raft and scooped up a handful of water. It tingled on his fingertips and he grew with such fascination to his newfound discovery. How the cool fluidity of the liquid slid down his calloused hands, causing him to shiver with delight. Garfield began to splash the water about, until he felt his mother tug him away by the waist and sit him on her lap. He blinked, confused as to how something so fun could be so bad. Nevertheless, his mother, Marie, knew best. She raked her delicate fingers through his hair, and planted a gentle kiss on the side of his temple. The kind of kisses that only _she_ could give in the time of need. His father looked over his shoulder, flashing a large grin to his giggling son and a quick tickle of the tummy. That smile would always be the envy of Garfield, for no one could ever replicate Mark Logan's dazzling grin. The kind of smile and gesture that only _he_ could give, when he showed affection.

Alas, their heartwarming time together had been cut short when they jolted back at the crash of their raft colliding with a sharp boulder. Wood in front of the raft tore apart, allowing water to fill the hollowed space. Soon, they found themselves surrounded by various rocks in the water, creating a difficult maze for them to follow. Eyes widened with a panic-stricken face, Mark snatched his oar and began to gently guide the raft through the pathway. Marie lifted the curious boy and placed him behind her, as she assisted in paddling. Their shouts of commands and various words lingering within the air. Garfield hadn't known what had happened, but cried in fear as the raft descended down a tiny bump, and large splashes of water drenched the back of his shirt. It seemed as if they were moving faster and could not stop the force of the cascading water from pushing them forward. This ride hadn't been as fun as he thought. Rocks swiveling past them, water violently whipping his face. Peeking behind his mother, Garfield could feel his mouth drop when he had seen it—the end. There was nothing there and he quirked an eyebrow. Where had the water gone? Wasn't there supposed to be more? He hadn't been given enough time to assess the severity of the situation before his mother firmly cupped his face, bringing him to look her in the eye. How his mother had beautiful blue eyes that seemed so pure, yet this time—they had shrank and darkened. She spoke too quickly, not enough comprehension for Garfield to understand her mouthed words. He could see his father looking back with the same terrified expression, shouting at him to, "Listen to her, Gar!"

Alas, his mother shook him by the shoulders and took a deep breath. She told him to fly. Fly away, and go far. Don't come back, just keep flying. She mimicked flapping wings, instructing him to be fast and soar high. He squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Why? She repeated her demand, this time her tone becoming colder and worrisome. Her hands trembled and she continued to shake him, praying he'd understand. He didn't know what had happened to his sense of control, but at her last desperate plea of, "_GO_!" Garfield could feel himself morph and take off in the air, not taking the chance to witness the raft descend down the waterfall's cliff and their agonizing shrieks before—pure silence and—

His eyes shot open and he promptly sat up, clutching his chest as it rapidly rose and fell with each breath. Sweat dripped down the side of his paled face. Patting his bed, Beast Boy felt a sense of comfort. He was here, at the Titans Tower. In his room, alone. No, he was not in Upper Lumumba, and he was definitely not in a raft. Gar was safe and he had been sleeping. He was in his bed—alone. _Alone_.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself," he hoarsely mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It was just a nightmare." Looking around his room, he could feel his lips quiver and his eyes slowly well. Gar's hands began to tremble and he lost grip of his blankets. With a shaky voice, he repeated, "Just a nightmare—just a nightmare. Just a—" He took a deep breath. "Just a—reality."

* * *

Tiptoeing down the dimly lit hallway, he clutched his hair. He needed to go, to breathe, to—talk to someone. Sure, he could talk to Cyborg, but it'd result to a round of Gamestation to get his mind off "the sad stuff". He could try Starfire, but he didn't have the heart to bother her or get interrogated by Robin about his "late night visit" to see his girlfriend.

Stopping at Raven's door, he lifted his balled fist, but let it drop to his side. It wasn't fair—to drag her into his misery. God knows he cared about her too much to let her suffer with him. What a selfish thought, to actually let her live the pain with him. Raven didn't deserve to wallow in his morbid emotions, no matter how many times she'd listen. There were not enough hugs in the world or enough, "It's going to be okay" to assure him that he'd be okay. She couldn't give him his mother's kisses or his father's smile. She couldn't give him relief. That he'd—forget _them_. That he could forget what he could have prevented.

She had enough to deal with already, and it pained him everytime to speak about his experience and she'd calmly rest a hand on his head—then he'd wake up, not remembering falling asleep in her room. He knew she only did sleeping incantations when he desperately needed it, but it would never erase those dark memories that still occupied his mind.

However, on the other side of the door, the empath twisted in her sheets. Unable to sleep at the strong wave of disheartening emotions she could detect. Someone in the Tower was not fine, but not finding enough strength to get up, she clenched her teeth and covered her face with a pillow. They'd come to her if they needed to. Perhaps that's what disappointed her the most, when she finally did rise from her bed to open the door—he wasn't there.

Beast Boy perched himself upon the windowsill of the large window inside the common room. It was always his favorite spot at night. To look out at the bay, to see the twinkling lights of the city skyline, to see Robin take off on his R-Cycle. _Robin?_ Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the small motorcycle reaching the dock, light illuminating the way. He pressed his face against the glass to get a better look. "Where are you going, Rob?"

* * *

He stretched his mask across his face, and let the powder cover his bare hands. It had been years since he performed on a high platform by himself. Even longer since he performed with _them_. Robin cracked his knuckles and firmly stood up straight. His father, John, had always said, "Head high, chin up, and your back straight. Better. Us Grayson's never slouch, my boy." Surely, he had been right. There was never a day where Robin could be seen exhibiting such poor posture. He would walk as stiff as a board, and scowled whenever his teammates snickered about how he looked like he had a stick up his arse. They just didn't understand. It wasn't because he wanted to intimidate them with his towering frame or condescending behavior—it was all he ever knew how to appear.

Looking down at empty seats of the abandoned circus tent, he waved to the invisible crowd. Small smile gracing his lips, he put his hand down and took a deep breath. His mother always taught him to be likeable. "The crowd loves a good show, Richard. Smile. Make them love you," she'd whisper in his ear before every performance. He'd nod, absorbing as much information as he could. Ultimately, Mary knew her son better than anyone else. His perfectionist ways and how he desperately strived to be as great as his father was. She would kneel down, and run the pad of her thumb across his cheek. "It's not about being perfect; it's showing them your hard work. You can do it."

How times have changed. Robin frowned. He didn't have time to make himself _'likeable'_ for the benefit of others. The crowd clamoring over his every move, he never acknowledged. A citizen saved from the dangers of Jump City villains showing him any type of gratitude, he simply thanked them and moved on. No final words, no lingering smiles, no type of overly dramatic emotion to show that he truly enjoyed their sincere appreciation of him. Over anything, he had been trained by _him_ to work quickly and efficiently because, "not everyone appreciates a hero during the darkest hours".

Heroes were perfect, and they certainly didn't mess up. Was he perfect? No. Would he do all in his power to get there? Yes. Perfection was completing a task without fault, not letting your town fall into the wrong hands, making sure everything was orderly. Perfection was showing _him_ that you're capable of running your own team—sidekicks are overrated anyways. Ultimately, perfection was warning them beforehand that their rope would snap and maybe, just maybe—they wouldn't have fallen to their death.

Perfection was not watching his parents lose grasp of their bar as he stood on the high platform. The horror-filled expressions plastered on their faces as they descended to the ground. Perfection was not shutting his eyes as the crowd's piercing screams that sent shivers down his spine and the chaotic commotion that followed. Perfection was not running into the arms of a young multimillionaire as he quickly ushered the panicked and grieving boy from the scene. Perfect? He was far from it. Robin was perfect, Richard Grayson was flawed.

Leaping for the metal trapeze, Robin clung to it with all his might before wrapping his legs around a second one. His arms let go, and he dangled in the air, feeling a rush of wind across his face. He hadn't felt such a strong adrenaline rush in years. Eyeing the third trapeze bar, he swung his upper body and grasped it, performing a few aerial flips that he prided himself on. The way he flexibly swayed on the trapeze bars and effortlessly leapt in the air. The way the breeze combed through his hair, the exhilaration of performing for if only—one last time. Swinging to his right, he almost slipped when his eye caught a shadowed figure in one of the seats. Whoever it was took note of this and ducked down. Robin furrowed his brow and flung his body toward more bars before he reached the platform. He quickly climbed down the ladder, keeping an eye out for the stranger. Breathing a sigh of relief when he seen the pointed ears, Robin rolled his eyes.

"I hope you weren't expecting a finale," he hissed, dusting the powder from his hands. "You shouldn't be here, Beast Boy."

"And miss that performance?!" the changeling replied in disbelief. Beast Boy applauded. "Dude, that was sick! Almost as awesome as—"

"Why are you here?" Robin barked, agitation coating his tone. This was _his_ spot. No one knew about the abandoned circus except him. So how would Beast Boy know? Maybe that's what angered him the most, having his secret exposed. "Well?!"

"I sorta—followed you here," Beast Boy sheepishly confessed, toying with his fingers. Robin folded his arms, not breaking his hardened facial expression. "I promise! It's just me and—"

"You shouldn't be here." Robin snatched his gym back and began to walk away. "And don't ever follow me again, unless you want three weeks of morning patrol shifts." The changeling grimly watched his leader march away. It had always been a mystery to him about Robin, but to come swing on a few circus bars in the early hours of the morning? Something didn't seem right.

Before Robin could reach the door, Beast Boy shouted, "So I followed you. You're gonna punish me? Do it."

"What?" The comment caught the infuriated man off guard, and he turned around. Beast Boy rose from his seat, stabbing a finger toward Robin's direction.

"If you're mad I followed you to your little hiding spot, then okay. My bad, dude."

"Why are you even _here_?" Robin scolded.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep. So I seen you take off and—"

"So you're snooping, basically," Robin muttered.

"Not really. I just think it's a little freaky how you do all these cool tricks at this hiding spot and hold out on us. That's all."

"But that still gives you no right to invade others' privacy! Beast Boy, you should know better."

"Rob, why are you so ticked off?! I didn't mean to." He paused. "Maybe I'm just curious about-"

"Curiosity won't get you anywhere far, Beast Boy. You guys don't need to know everything! Especially _you_. Curiosity gets you in trouble, curiosity gets you killed!" His voice trailed off as he thought aloud, "Curiosity got them killed..I—I—killed_ them_. My best, wasn't enough." He hadn't meant to say it. Color from his face draining. Beast Boy and Robin froze. The changeling taking the hint of who they could possibly be. They stared at each other for a long time, letting the minutes passed them by. Robin hung his head. "It's enough living with the guilt, but even I can't bear to see it in my sleep."

Beast Boy's gaze dropped to the ground. "Neither can I," he replied with a cracking voice. At this new information, Robin tilted his head. "I had some pretty wicked nightmares about my own folks, just needed to get away."

"I see."

After a few minutes, Beast Boy extended his hand out, causing Robin to slightly flinch. "I didn't mean to snoop. And I'm sorry if it came off that way."

"It's alright." Robin scratched the side of his head, unsure of what to say. "And—I am sorry for _your_ loss as well." Breaking the silence, Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"So...can I ask..why the circus? That's kinda random," Beast Boy chuckled. Robin shared a small laugh with him, pointing toward the bars.

"I—uh—I come here to think." He closed his eyes. "This used to be—_our_ thing. You know? But, now it's just a memory when I can't sleep."

"It looks cool if you ask me." Beast Boy walked around, imagining what it would be like if the circus was still open. The large crowds, and unique sideshows. But the way Robin moved, it was truly mesmerizing. He had enough potential to be an outstanding aerialist acrobat. It reminded Beast Boy of his younger days and seeing the posters scattered across town of the circus performers. Robin almost had enough acrobatic talent that would envy the youngest Flying Grayson. He wouldn't possibly..?

Robin took a final glance at the stadium. "I think we should head back, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, let's go," Beast Boy agreed, stifling a yawn. Looking at the trapeze bars, he gave a small smile and quickly jogged beside his companion. "Hey, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"I—uh. I know how you feel," Beast Boy somberly admitted in a low tone. "It's going to be alright. But—I don't think it's your fault. In fact, they'd be proud 'cause those were some pretty awesome moves."

"Thanks." Robin gave his friend a pat on the back as they exited through the doors.

Feeling his stomach grumble, Beast Boy nervously held his abdomen. "So, I know of this sweet diner not too far from here. Good cocoa."

Robin shrugged. "I'm more of a coffee guy." Seeing Beast Boy's face drop, he playfully shook his head. "But I could go for some cocoa right about now."

Sometimes, even the most _unlikely_ people, share the same story. Take the time, lean on a shoulder.

* * *

**- I really wanted to explore the budding friendship of Gar/Dick. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mail Time!: **

_RavenRose1011_ - Thank you so much! :)

_Katwizzle_ - I love the song too. Thank you!

_Harmonious Wolf_ - Of course it's love ;) BB knows best.

_astronomylover85_ - Thank you!

_twinguild_ - Dr. Pepper is awesome, haha. I like it :) Ahh! You're so amazing. Thank you so much. I'll try not to!

_SpazzQueen15_ - Thank you. Oh, there will be more emoticlone smackdowns. They're so interesting.

_charmedprincess10_1 - Yes, I absolutely agree. I think in a way, I wanted Beast Boy to be insightful because you're right—when you love someone, you notice every little thing about them. Also, a part of me thinks he's not as "dumb" as others think. I strongly believe he's very smart, maybe not on Raven's level, but he's up there. Thank you so much for you comment and feedback. Loved it!

_Guest_ - Haha, omgomgomg thank you! :)

_Jen. 09_ - Right in the feels?! Wow! Haha. Thank you! I'm not sure, actually, how I do it. I just have thousands of random scenarios in my head and I just go with it :)

_Guest_ - Thaaaank you!

_thatrandomnerd_ - Brilliant awesomeness, oh gosh, thank you! Yes. I didn't want to give too much away about the emotion, glad you caught on :) Hehe.

_Guest_ - Yes! It's definitely in progress. Don't worry!


	32. Chapter 32

**Test - Often we test our memories, personality, loyalty—and relationship.**

* * *

Silence. _Too_ silent. Naturally, on a cloudless Sunday, the band of superheroes were bustling about. However, the only sound produced came from the ticking of a red clock hung on a nearby wall. Oddly enough, she would not question this particular event; any time alone was always greatly appreciated. Pursing her lips, Raven cautiously sidestepped toward the circular seating area. Picking apart the pillows, her hand dove for a blue hard-cover book wedged in between the leather cushions. An unlikely hiding spot for her beloved novels, but a reliable source to search for her prized possesions. They always were intact, free from "accidental" soda spills when a certain jade shape shifter was not careful or whenever an ecstatic Tamaranean left her 'bumgorf' to wiggle around; in which hours later the princess would apologetically promise that Silkie will not eat another page again. Typical. Eyes swiveling from left to right, she drew a sigh of relief knowing that indeed, she was definitely alone. She slowly cracked open her book. So far, so good. _The sky painted overcast, gray clouds..**bzz**_

She flicked her ear, reacting to the sharp buzzing sound. Glancing behind her shoulder, it was confirmed that she was still alone, despite the open window that allowed a cool breeze to sneak its way into the common room. It was fair to say that the same open window invited stray creatures. A fly repeatedly circled around her head, to whom Raven threw frigid glares at. "Pesky flies," she muttered, stuffing her face closer to the text.

_The chancellor hadn't given a second thought before swallowing the poison whole, he..**bzz**._ Reading in silence, Raven impulsively slapped her ear as the sound pestered on. Her miniscule attacker rapidly flying past her ear and along the side of her book. "Seriously?" she hissed, swatting the insect away with her hand. Alas, the fly landed atop the coffee table, and she smirked triumphantly. Grasping the edge of her book in both hands and lifting it in the air, Raven steadied her eyes on the nuisance that would soon meet its fate.

"Rae, don't!" Before she could slam her novel against her prey, it shifted into a sprawled out Beast Boy. He hastily snatched her wrists, preventing further movement.

"Beast Boy." She instantaneously dropped her weapon, giving him a hardened look. He meekly crawled off the coffee table, releasing his grip on her. "You should come with a warning."

"You think?!" he wheezed. "I was this close to being bug juice!"

"Consider it a lesson learned." Raven reopened the book, hoping she'd find her spot again. Her lips faltered into a scowl at the crumpled pages. "_Fantastic_."

"Hey, it's not_ that_ bad!" She shoved the book in Beast Boy's face and he wrinkled his nose disapprovingly. "Okay, so it's totally ruined. Point taken." Pulling out a small rectangular device from his pocket, he waved the item around. "Who needs books when you could have a cool Gamestation Mini?! Look, it even comes with these awesome earphones."

"Books—or pointless handheld games." Raven wryly balanced her hands as if weighing items. "Books—or lack of intelligence due to excessive time spent hypnotized by a screen. I think that speaks for itself."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't knock it 'til you try it," he coaxed with a playful nudge.

"Says the tofu-dieted vegetarian," she remarked.

"Actually it's healthy and—" Beast Boy tensed, his jaw slowly tightening. He twitched for a brief moment, whipping his head around. "You hear that?" Raven arced an eyebrow.

"Hear wha—"

"_Shh_!" He placed an index finger on his lips. Eyes forming into narrow slits, he groaned. "That! You hear that?!" Beast Boy's ear shot up. "You've got to be kidding me! You don't hear that?!" He crept around the room, pressing his ear against each wall.

"If I could, Gar, I'd tell you. Unfortunately, I do not hear what you hear," she replied in a monotone, smoothing out her wrinkled book pages. "Are you sure you—"

"There it goes again!" he wailed, tossing his hands in the air. "Someone's calling me! I hear it."

Raven tilted her head in uncertainty. "What are you talking about?"

Giving a low growl, he marched to the kitchen, angrily opening each cabinet door. "The whisper, Rae!" Beast Boy pushed his head inside, listening for the sound. Much to his disappointment, it was gone and he dejectedly leaned his head against the wooden frame. "I just heard it and—there it goes again! It's gotta be coming from somewhere in the Tower!" The changeling hopped over the counter toward metal doors. Cupping his hand around his ear, Beast Boy nodded before entering the hallway.

"Whatever." Raven shrugged, finding herself alone once more. The time was definitely needed to catch up on reading and meditating. Taking a deep breath, she gently landed on the sofa and turned the page of her book. Her eyes trailed over each word, but she couldn't bring herself to comprehend them. The mere curiosity of such an event gnawed at her. Closing the book, she looked toward the door. "What whisper?"

* * *

Beast Boy grew frustrated. He couldn't keep searching the Tower for hours to end up with nothing._ Beast Boy_. Shivering as he heard the faint voice whisper his name, he strolled down an isolated hallway. The voice was barely audible to most, but he could hear it clearly. Its tone was soft and held such familiarity. Beast Boy was not sure which worried him: knowing the jovial whisper gave him comfort or that he was actually trying to search for it. _Beast Boy._ He swiftly turned around before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I get it!" he sneered. "You're calling me, but where are you?!"

The lights overhead began to flicker before leaving his once lit path completely darkened. An occurrence that did not go unnoticed by the changeling. "Well, that's just awesome. Yeah, let's have Beast Boy go down the totally creepy hallway while Casper calls out his name. Totally_ not_ scary."

He felt around the walls for a keypad, hoping he could attempt to override the lights system—or get out of there altogether. To his chagrin, he did not find a keypad, but found himself lying flat on the ground after tripping on a shoelace. Tumbling forward, he bumped against a metal door. It slowly creaked open, giving him a plain view of the room. The whispers grew louder, and Beast Boy clutched his ears at the loud hisses. "Dude, just stop!"

As he limply crawled inside, the sound faded. Finding that his brief misery ended, Beast Boy removed his hands from the covered ears and stood up. His eyes widened in recognition.

"_No_," he mumbled, shaking his head. He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. Yet, there he was—shakily standing in the middle of Terra's old room.

Fearful to take a step forward, he stood his ground, craning his neck to survey the surroundings. Everything had been left the way it was: a made up bed, a dust covered mirror, her mahogany dresser, and the heart shaped box near her once used pillow. The same exact spot where he sullenly curled up in a canine form for hours, holding the item close when she had first betrayed them. This was her room. Where she slept, a place she once occupied. In this room, where he had been ripped of his first true—

**No**. She wasn't. Was she? It took him a moment to wrap his head around his thoughts before snatching his gift off the bed, and cradling it in his palms. He ran the pad of his thumb across silver curves of the heart. A small, pained chuckle escaped his mouth. How he had spent so much time on it. Terra's face had lit up the moment she first held it. Did she truly care for this thing? Perhaps she had. He wasn't sure.

Her room was now abandoned, cold, and dark. A sign that she wouldn't be back. She wouldn't ever remember him—she didn't want to be remembered. A reminder of what happens when those we truly care about, leave, and never return. There's no turning back, there is no formal goodbye. And there he stood, same position he had been in years prior—alone, holding on a faint memory. Faint memories of Terra's laugh, her smile, the way she truly appreciated his jokes, the little wrinkle of her nose when she was confused, her unintended hairflips, the small blush that crept upon her cheek when she was complimented, her touch. _Terra_.

With trembling hands, he dropped the box and backed out of the room. His heavy heartbeat began to thump against his chest. He shook his head, ignoring all pleas of convinces that he should stay longer. His presence was needed—yet he had to go. Beast Boy's pace started to quicken as he ran out of the hallway, the voice seeming to chase him. He needed to get away.

That's what truly scared him the most. The whisper that called him—was _hers_.

* * *

"Find it?"

Her simple question threw his mind for a whirlwind. He dumbfoundedly stared at her. Raven set her mug down, her lips forming a thin line. He was afraid. Afraid of what? His emerald eyes appeared glossy, dazed in a sense. He looked at her with such blankness. Almost replicating a child being told that one day—they'd be on their own. Such confusion, loss, and terror. She knitted her brows together and laced her hands, displaying a concerned stance. "Did you find it? The whisper?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy blinked as if coming out of a trance. He ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Where was it?" No reply. He stared at his hands, the same lost expression finding its way on his face. Silence filling the room and Beast Boy refusing to lift his head, Raven was truly bewildered. "Gar, are you alright?"

"I need air." Pushing himself away from the counter, Beast Boy removed his communicator that was latched onto his belt. He set it down on the countertop, indirectly warning that he did not wish to be found, and promptly walked away. Stopping mid-step, he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "I'm fine, really." Not waiting for a response, Beast Boy was gone. He couldn't bear to hear her accept the lie with an '_Okay_'.

* * *

"What are you doing, B?" he muttered to himself, hands stuffed in his pockets. Wearing a black jacket and baseball cap, he walked incognito downtown. "Thinking about Terra, lying to Rae?! This isn't you!" Mentally scolding himself, he paused. Maybe this was a sign. Perhaps Terra was back, perhaps she had remembered, perhaps she was trying to communicate with him somehow. But if Terra was truly back, where would this leave Raven?

Despite all that he had endured, she had been one of his best friends and his admiration for her grew deep. However, if he were to somehow make one drastic mistake—would that friendship or adoration still be valid? Raven was a very mysterious person, a very difficult book to read. It had taken him years to discover what made her tick. Would it take years of forgiveness if he messed up? He shook his head. "What forgiveness? I didn't do anything wrong," he quickly reminded.

But to have Terra back..a thought he once buried deep within his mind, seemed to sprout again. Perhaps it wasn't a sign. Perhaps he had heard the breeze or thought someone was calling his name. Perhaps—it was a warning. A foreshadow of the pain, misery, and heartbreak that she'd bring along. The betrayal and how easy it was for her to let him go, when he needed her most. Raven would never do that. Yet, Raven wouldn't laugh at his jokes as effortlessly as Terra would. He rarely seen the empath break her stoicism and allow a smile to grace her lips for more than an hour. But what would that matter? Smiles don't determine a person and their loyalty. Maybe, just maybe, Terra had faked her smile. Or maybe, he was just overthinking. So where did this leave him? He cracked his knuckles and shook off the tremor occupying his body. He was happy. He had a great team, a great family—he had a great support system by his side. He had Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven. He was happy._ Right_?

"Excuse me. Sorry." Beast Boy was shaken out of his thoughts after clumsily being shoved to the side.

"No problem," he mumbled incoherently, keeping his eyes toward the street ahead. The petite girl brushed past him, gently guiding a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. She held a thin frame, her hair lay flat without a single curl, and she was clothed in a dark blue sweat suit.

The woman didn't bother to look up at him whilst continuing on her way, eyes glued to a magazine she intently read. He seemed to glance at her for a second before his heart and mouth seemed to drop. Nervously gulping, Beast Boy sped after her. "Excuse me!" he called, placing a hand on her shoulder. The physical contact startled the oblivious girl as she quickly turned to face him. He'd see it again. Large blue irises, a gentle smile, a "Hey, Beast Boy!". _Something_.

Nevertheless, Beast Boy's fanged smile instantly fell into a frown as he gazed back at a pair of large, brown eyes. He should have known. It was easy. _Too_ easy. She quirked an eyebrow, stare dropping to her shoulder blade. He swiftly removed his hand and coughed. "Sorry, miss, I thought you were—someone."

"Don't worry about it, happens to the best of us," she insisted with a dismissal wave of her hand. Leaning closer to peek underneath his hat that covered his face, she gasped. Taking a step back, she stammered, "Hey, you're—"

"Beast Boy," he finished, providing a signature smile. "Of the Teen Titans."

"Duh! It's not everyday a person gets this close to a _superhero_!"

He chuckled at her quip. "Guess it's your lucky day?"

"No kidding. Say," holding the magazine in between her teeth, she quickly dug in her purse to retrieve a pen. Sliding the writing utensil and magazine in his hands, she grinned. "Would you mind signing this for me?! I'm a _huge_ fan."

"No problem," he cheered, removing the cap. Beast Boy flipped to a page with enough space and tapped the pen against his head to think of an appropriate message. She eagerly watched him write, tilting her head to get a better view.

"Who'd I look like?" she quietly inquired.

Beast Boy instantly dropped the magazine. Leaning to pick it up off the ground, he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Oh! You said earlier—you thought I was some—"

"Right!" he snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Right. I—uh. You—" Closing his eyes, he exhaled. "I—uh, thought you were one of my childhood..friends at first. You guys kinda had the same hairstyle and—yeah. But, uh, don't worry she probably doesn't even remember me." Looking down at the rolled paper in between his hands, he gently gave her the magazine back. "Here you go. You have a good day, and uh—when there's trouble, you know who to call." Swiveling on the heel of his foot, he began to walk the opposite direction.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" she yelled out. Beast Boy froze, turning his head to look at her. The girl shuffled her feet awkwardly, giving him a warm smile. "To think that—you've met someone and they don't even remember you. Or don't even care to. You could do _everything_ to make them remember—and they won't. Guess it's like the universe telling us something. We remember what we want, or we just end up moving on to remember something else."

He met her gaze and weakly nodded. "Yeah. _Very_ crazy." With a final glance, he gave her a subtle wave and continued his stroll. "Crazy indeed." Sighing, Beast Boy decided it would be in his best interest to go back to the Tower. Whispers or not.

Admiring the_ 'Keep on rockin', Dudette! From, Beast Boy'_ message, she carefully put the autographed magazine in her purse. The girl began to head toward the bus stop, folding her arms. Taking a split second to look over her shoulder as the green man's figure became distant; she gloomily frowned and continued to walk.

* * *

**- Cliffhanger? I wanted to test the BB/Rae/Terra waters a bit. Also, this chapter wasn't meant to have an actual ENDING. There's many possibilities of what he 'heard'. Could have been the breeze (ahem, open window, remember?) or.. something else. Let's just say..to be continued or maybe not? I apologize for this late update hope you guys still like me :( Oh! And I'm still fixing up my tumblr. Should be completed by the next update and I'll post. So send those urls ;)**

***fun fact : originally it was intended to be updated as a Valentine's Day story with tons of fluff. But..the original chapter didn't feel right, so I went with something less fluffy, more edgy**

**Mail Time!:**  
_Harmonious Wolf_ - They are very similar! I wish they were given more of a Broship in the cartoon series. :(

_sonicboy678_ - Thank you very much.

_thatrandomnerd_ - LOVE that word. Feelsplotion. Haha. Aw, very happy you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you once again for such an awesome review. :)

_Jen.09_ - Aww, your feels :( Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm happy you liked it!

_raeofshimmeringsunshine_ - Haha. This was amazing to read. Totally made my day. Thank you so much for the feedback and such a great review. :)

_Iguanaphobia_ - I enjoy their similarities too. I don't think they should always be so hostile toward eachother when they could both find comfort in one another. Thank you for an awesome review!

_UrAnon_ - I don't think it matter if it doesn't has bajillion reviews! Haha. It's all for fun and entertainment. :) And please, YOU are fantastic. Thank you!

_charmedprincess101_ - Thank you! Yes. You're so right, there's always some tension between them. But I do think they really do care about eachother.

_Guest_ - Oh man. I don't want to disappoint humanity. I'm updating!

_cruelistnightmare -_ Eek! I love this review! :)

_golddragonriderkira_ - Haha. Oh. My. Goodness. You're awesome! And this was perfect. Thank you!

_Jess_ - Hey soooo, I did ;) Wow. Thank you SO much. I'll try to keep the mojo going.

_RavenRose1011_ - Thank YOU! I don't know how it's done either, but I try. Again, such an amazing review. Thanks :)

_AT_ - Oh no. Let me fix those withdrawals with an update :)

_animatedash_ - Really?! Wow! Yes, I was hoping to throw in a plot twist. The Raven/Beast Boy comfort would have been a bit cliché :) I know what you mean by adding more dialogue and believe me, I really wanted to. However, I think I wanted them to start to feel comfortable around eachother first. Besides, who knows what they discussed after, hehe. Thank you sooo much. I do plan to explore more friendships in future chapters. About your tumblr url. For some reason i cannot see it! :( Perhaps resend like ' .com'? :D

_Spideeey_ - Love. You. No seriously. Glad you picked up on the Batman reference :) Thank you so much.

l_eafysummers_ - True! They really do have some sort of family problem. Thanks for reviewing :)

_ANNA_ - Sooooooo. Believe me. It's updated :) You're welcome!

_imaginary friends will rule_ - Love the name. :) Thank you so much and I am truly happy you enjoy them! Aww, almost made you tear up?! Oh my. Haha.


	33. Chapter 33

**Slide Over - Slide across the leather, let me feel your body heat. **

******(AU) **

* * *

"So..hi. My name is Garfield Logan. You probably know me by now. I, uh, also go by BB, but that's only for the ladies. I heard you're a good tutor. I'm failing math, badly..like _really_ badly," he mumbled to himself. "I think you—"

"Shh!" the stumpy librarian put her index fingers to her lips. Thick, spectacled eyes daring him to say another word. He could barely see the lower half of her face due to the large mahogany desk she sat behind, but he knew she would have no problem addressing him in person. "Young man, people are trying to read! Either you—"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Gosh." She slithered back into her corner of dusty books and he sighed. "Geez, it's just a library."

Her head snapped up, upon hearing his comment, and she pursed her lips. Each student in the library peeked through the aisles, awaiting the much anticipated battle between the school comic and uptight librarian. A chorus of, "Ooooh" echoing throughout the room.

They stared one another down. Well, more like Gar silently counting her wrinkles and eye-bags while she provided him with a nasty scowl. She called his bluff, shaking her head and turning to handle her books. "Last warning, Mr. Logan!" Garfield nodded and rested his head on top of his hands. Blowing blonde locks away from his eyes, he pouted.

He still needed to finish his Econ review packet, print posters for environmental club, and maybe—just maybe get started on the large stack of Pre-Calc worksheets awaiting him. Maybe if he slammed his head against the table really hard, he'd magically disappear. One to never back down to a challenge, Garfield tried it. "_Dude_!" he screamed, rubbing the small lump forming on his forehead.

"Shh!" everyone hissed. He groaned. Still there, stuck in the library.

This was stupid.

He could feel himself gazing at her table. She was an odd one. Sort of like Pandora's box. You'd never know what's inside. Having her in almost all of his classes for most of his educational career, one would assume that Raven Roth and Garfield Logan were acquaintances.

Over his dead body.

She was colder than the Arctic and had a tongue sharper than a switchblade. Some might even go as far as referring her "the spawn of the devil". Her uniquely violet-tinted eyes could pierce into your soul, tearing apart your very being. Raven Roth knew how to ruin a person's gusto with one look and one word..

"Goodbye."

Her favorite. Her favorite scapegoat and most definitely her favorite intimidation method when simply ignoring any member of society became too overrated. Garfield hadn't understood why she was so closed off. It shouldn't have even bothered him. No one really cared about her. She was like any other average person at school. The kind you'd see in the supermarket after accidentally ramming into their side with a shopping cart. After a quick, "Sorry!" "No problem", you both move on with your day—with your lives. Forgotten.

And maybe that's what bothered Garfield the most. Knowing what it's like to be forgotten, and promising himself that no one should ever feel this way. Maybe Raven was exempt from this—maybe she wanted to be forgotten and that's why she'd hide herself inside the library. No one noticed the different books she'd carry under her arm every day in the halls, a new one in hand the next morning. When had he noticed?

She must have noticed him staring at her table, as she shuddered, placing a lock of jet black hair behind her ear. Her eyes trailed over to his table, and met his. For a brief second he gasped for air, feeling a strange pang of coldness fill his lungs. He was caught. What if she casts some evil curse on him or even worse—murders him? Garfield began to hyperventilate, taking small gasps of air. She quirked an eyebrow and quickly looked away, focusing on her book. Raven didn't even break an expression on her porcelain-like face.

"Dude, I look so stupid," he mumbled. Face flushed, Garfield decided to pack his things and leave. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he paused. Why leave now? Taking a deep breath, the lanky boy slid to a table next to hers. She hadn't noticed. Or—perhaps that's what she wanted him to believe. Holding his head in his hands, Garfield silently practiced his speech.

She'd never be his tutor. He'd never get up to even suggest the possibility.

This was _definitely_ stupid.

* * *

Her third period class had lasted far too long for her taste. It wasn't as if she disliked English—no, not at all. She disliked the beings that occupied the area.

There was something enticing about Shakespearean text. Text that she had analyzed for years. His words were pure, romanticized, yet—they could turn dark, twisted, and isolated. Nothing in comparison to the works of Edgar Allan Poe, but Raven felt that reading Shakespeare in class would suffice her hunger for words. Before the teacher could announce that it was time to "silently read", Garfield Logan opened his mouth.

"Dude, this Shakespeare stuff is so boring. When are we gonna read something awesome like Sports Illustrated or Maxim's Hot 100?!" This earned him a chorus of laughter from the class. He leaned back in his seat, receiving an overly rough high-five from promising quarterback, Vic Stone and a small head nod to some group of enthusiastic kids. Raven grimaced.

It wasn't as if she disliked Vic, he was actually quite friendly. His poor choice in friends, such as the one currently running his mouth, provoked her to stay far away from befriending him. And she certainly didn't hate the entire class. But Garfield Logan, the one pest that made her entire core burn with hatred, she could barely tolerate. For as long as Raven could remember, he had been in a majority of her classes. No one could avoid his loud quips or flirtatious attacks. It was utterly disgusting and obnoxious. She could still recount the day, her first day of a dreadful freshmen year, that he willingly shot spitballs at unsuspecting classmates. All the latter, his aim wasn't very good and it shot her right in the ear. She could remember seething with such fury, her nails digging into her skin, and slowly turning around to glare at the boy with clenched teeth. He had looked so pale, so drained of life. His green eyes that shone when he had spoken with such vigor about vegetarianism or jokes seemed to lose their gleam. Here, in front of her, was a petrified, weak boy with messy blonde hair and an expression that pleaded for acceptance. Surprisingly, one she knew all too well. And for a moment, Raven wanted to allow the incident to freely pass, perhaps move on.

But this was Garfield Logan, what did he know about moments? With a weak chuckle and surrender of hands, he apologetically babbled on about, "At least it wasn't a snot rocket? Heh.."

Before she could deflate his ego and possibly whatever part of intelligence he had left, Garfield received a mass amount of applauds and giggles from his fellow students. Earning his way up the social ladder, and her way down from even considering this male specimen an adequate member of the entire human species. And that was the last time she ever communicated with him. He didn't even apologize. Not once.

"Mr. Logan, I'll fix the reading list when you fix your grade," Mr. Mod retorted. The class howled, leaning on the edge of their seats for Garfield's response. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll fix my grade when you fix your wig," he snickered, pointing to the man's vibrant red hair. Mr. Mod slumped in defeat, taking his cane and making his way toward the teacher's desk. His crowd of spectators fell into hysteria, giving Garfield his daily satisfaction. A happy crowd made a happy comedian. And as he glanced at his happy crowd, the grin he proudly wore was wiped off his face. Raven Roth remained in her seat—the farthest in the back, reading her assigned book. Not one smile, not even one glance at him. It seemed as if she were in an invisible bubble, isolated from humanity. Almost like the entire incident flew past her head, she didn't even notice. And that's what disturbed him the most.

* * *

_Thud_. She looked up, and found a pair of large green eyes looking back at her. Garfield smiled, and slid to a seat across from the girl. What would cause him to sit at her table? This was _her_ escape, _her_ library table. Was he really that absurd? He opened his book without a word. It was a collection of poems from her beloved author. Feeling her face redden, she felt for the hood of her jacket and swiftly snatched her things.

He had seen her act fast. He just wasn't fast enough. "Wai—"

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" she hissed. Her monotone suggested that, indeed, she was serious. Garfield furrowed his brow. Sick joke? No. He just needed a tutor. Beginning to explain, she cut him off, stabbing a finger in his direction. "I don't know what's going on through that thick skull of yours where you don't understand the concept of personal space."

"But I—"

"Of all the times you obnoxiously traipse through this library, you've had some epiphany to sit _here_. This is _my_ table, _my_ time, _my_ space. Whatever scheme you're trying to pull, I am not interested. Not now, not _ever_." She turned on the ball of her heel, and began to march away.

Garfield's mind couldn't even comprehend the fact that Raven Roth could actually _speak_. And not mutter one word like," Goodbye". A full sentence! Sure, it wasn't his ideal conversation starter, but it'd make do. Realizing that she was halfway out the door, and halfway from killing him, he slid out of his seat.

"Wait a second!" She ignored the demand, continuing her march. "Hey! I dunno what's got you so peeved off, but...I'm sorry? Sorry you're so angry at me and the world all the time. Sorry you should smile more often. I dunno!" That earned a stop. His eyes widened, he got her to stop. He actually did it. Her back was still to him, and she held the most statuesque pose he'd ever witnessed. Not knowing whether she'd address him or not, Garfield continued in a softer tone, "Look, all I know..is that I'm really failing my math class and I heard you're a good tutor. I've got the money for it. But dude, I can promise that it's totally not a joke." She slowly looked over her shoulder, eyeing him from her peripheral view. He had his hands at his side, still displaying the same pleading expression she first seen 3 years ago. "I'm not the most sma—"

"Garfield Logan that is _it_! After reminding you countless times to be quiet, you have disobeyed my orders. I want you out of this library right now," the librarian scolded. He didn't move, waiting for Raven's response. "_Now_."

But Raven didn't say a word, simply turning her head away, and walking out of the library. He shook his head in disbelief.

It wasn't her ideal apology. Close enough.

* * *

He snatched at his hair, tapping his pencil against the paper. _The angle at one corner of triangular plot of ground 73.7 degrees.. _

"You're not using the Pythagorean Theorem. Nor did you find x, which was right here." He jumped at the sound of her monotonous voice. Her finger pointed to the triangle he sloppily drew out. "Pre-Calculus, I don't even _want_ to know how that's possible—even for _you_," she debated with a growl. He looked up, a small smile escaping his lips. She leaned over his shoulder, squinting at the problems. Turning her attention back to him, she nudged his arm. "Slide over."

He swallowed and nodded, happily scooting to the next seat available. "S-So, is this a yeah? To this tutor thingy?" Her eyes still downcast on the paper, she shrugged. Neither saying a word, it was mutually agreed to start on their respective assignments. As he silently worked the problem, under her intense focus and glare, he held his hand out. "By the way, I'm Gar."

She stared at his outstretched hand, and for a moment considered shaking it. In plain sight, a truce. She lifted her hand; considering the consequences of such an action, she thought against accepting his offer, quickly retreating her hand by placing it on her lap. Moving her chair closer to the table, her eyes trailed away from him and focused on her pencil. "Raven."

Gar sighed, resting his head on the palm of his once offered hand.___ Eh, close enough.._

* * *

**-FIRST OFF, I owe you guys a chapter after that month long cliffhanger. SECOND, I wanted to try something different this time. Perhaps a parallel universe BBRae. Don't worry, this story will still be about the Teen Titans. THIRD, yeah. I wasn't really feeling tumblr so I deleted it altogether. Please no more urls. Haha. I'm so indecisive. Sorry. FOURTH, next chapter is definitely not AU. This was just a break from all the superhero action :) **

**Hollllla. **

**Mail Time!: **

_twinguild_ - You. Are. Amazing. It was also imperative that I told you so. :) Haha. Aw, I don't like cliffhangers either. Maybe there's a part two?

_TheThoughtsOfKarasu_ - Hi! Ooh, thank you very much for your suggestions. :)

_golddragonriderkira_ - Right?! As much as I love BBRae, we all knew that at one point..there's going to have to be Terra (or maybe not..? Hm). Which she is cool too :) I can dig the AqualadxTerra ship. Haha. And thank you very much!

_SKHT_ - I'm truly glad you liked it :) I'm really considering 'the talk' conversation between those two. It must be hilarious. Whoa, yes he does. Greg Cipes is awesome. Haha. Thank you soooo much. And actually, I have some RobStar stories in the works. (One is almost finished and it's pretty intense. So perhaps a quick update this time!)

_Jess_. - I don't know..is it Terra? haha no honestly, I don't. ;) Relax your BBRae feels, they should still be there! As for Terra, we never know! This chapter was purposely meant to confuse everyone. (Even me!)

_Lunamayn_ - Haha thank you! Don't explode! :)

_UrAnon_ - Ugh, I want to answer all your questions soooo badly. But you know me too well apparently. And if I just said it all, it'd ruin the storyline arc. ;)

_charmedprincess101_ - Ahh! It might indicate that! Gosh, as much as I want Beast Boy to pick Raven too, we'd just have to see.

_Guest_ - Would Terra's arrival be such a bad thing!? Not saying that she is indeed coming back.. But. I'm curious! Thank you :)

_animatedash_ - It's kinda like this.. No, Beast Boy did not know this girl (or so he thinks, not sure if it was Terra, however). Yes, she knew of him because—who doesn't, he's Beast Boy! :) In the end, we'll never know who it is. If she's in fact Terra or what the heck she was even talking about. To be honest, i'm kind of confused of where I'm going with this..lol.

_abc_ - Haha okay your review was hands down perfect. I don't even know how to begin! Wow. Let me just tell you this, we'll see how it all plays out in the future. :)

_TigerStriper_ - Ah, Call Me Maybe is so catchy. Haha.

_toastedCroissants_ - Oh my goodness thank you soo much :) I'm happy that you enjoy the detail because quick one-shots always leave me wanting more. I hoped to at least give closure to each one. Yay. Thanks! :)

_TriforceLink205_ - I will! Omg. You too. I'm like..sorta..kinda obsessed with your story/chapter of This Is Us. Haha. :) Please, everyone check it out too.


	34. Chapter 34

**Titans Together - We're one team, one family, one heartbeat. Win or lose, we still have each other.**

**(Check Author's Note)**

* * *

The end. The end of life. The end of happiness, the end of humanity, the end of Jump City. Darkness.

When light is gone, darkness can creep. It lurks in the back of one's mind. Its shadow following your every move. It waits patiently for its time to wrap its claws around your neck, and crush every bit of light from your body. You can't escape the malicious dark. You can't escape death.

What was left of a perfectly intact Common Room—currently in ruins. From far away, the booming sound of a fired off bomb shook the room in a rippling effect, and then all was silent. Debris had littered the floor, dust began to cloud the air. A breeze snuck in, causing scattered papers to fly about. Lights that Cyborg vigorously worked on for hours, hung limply on their wires. Cracks in the ceiling extended, causing a few pieces to fall through. Each part of drywall that landed echoed throughout the room. No one had even flinched when the flickering lights above began to spark, and with a final buzz, gave out. The only remaining light emitted from the room was the weakly, dimmed red. An alert signal from his barely functional communicator. Dark. Cold. Grim. Empty.

He was barely breathing, taking gratitude for each gasp of breath. At times, he'd silently pray that his heart wouldn't give out, his lungs wouldn't collapse. He couldn't die like this. His parents died like this. Alone. Suffering. He couldn't fail them. He couldn't die like this.

His mask had been partially shredded, revealing the bruised skin that was once hidden underneath. Cuts and holes had adorned his uniform, leaving his wounds exposed. Raw, swollen flesh. And for a minute, he could feel the warmth of the pool of blood underneath him.

Attempting to see, he winced as his eyelids slowly opened. Blurred vision giving him the disadvantage of witnessing his downfall. He needed to see her. No amount of immense pain was worth losing her over. Removing his tight grasp from his gashed leg, he forced his hand to move. With trembled and bloodied fingertips, he felt around the floor until he reached his destination. His fingers tenderly wrapped around hers.

She was flat on her chest, crimson hair sprawled out, thus concealing her face. Her legs and arms displayed a variety of cuts and deep gashes that had since dried. A thin, red mark trailed her back —the exact same spot she had been attacked. She hadn't moved, nor had he seen her breathe.

He should have known the minute she was knocked to the ground within the struggle, and sladebots slammed weapons into her back. He should have known when she shrieked in agony as the blood dripped down her neck. She looked at him wide-eyed as she descended to the ground. He definitely should have known when she fell, and he could have sworn he heard a small crack of her skull. Once he screamed for her, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she hadn't moved. Her last gasp for air. He should have known she was dead. And he definitely knew that he could do nothing but watch.

His lips were flaky and paled. Using all his might to speak, he mouthed her name before gaining control to project.

"Starfire," he mumbled in a hoarse voice. The Tameranean hadn't moved an inch. As he could feel his eyes well, it left a stinging sensation on his lower eyelid and he bit his lip from screaming out. "Starfire..if you can hear me, I need you to..to tell me. Okay? Stay with me, Star." And she hadn't responded, laid perfectly still. He breathing hastened, and he could feel his heartbeat pound against his chest. Feeling his bones grind against one another, he yelped, and fell to his knees. Scraping against the floor, he pressed his lips to her ear.

"Starfire," he pleaded a final time. "If you can hear me..I need you to tell me. I need you to tell me!" He was beginning to gain desperation in his voice. "Do something, Star! I need you to—I need you. I need you." A stream of hot tears scorched his skin. His voice continued to crack, and began to turn to a whisper. How did he end up like this? In a dark room, begging for her to revive herself. Begging for the end—to somehow restart itself. He had reached his breaking point. He had reached a never ending tunnel of darkness. "_Please_."

Despite contrary belief, there's light in darkness. And he found that as she squeezed his hand tight.

* * *

The smoke from the alley burned his lungs. How he hated the acrid smell of burnt flesh, blood, and gasoline. How he hated the intense buzzing he heard, and sizzle from the ground, due to the smoke. How he hated his claws scraping against the pavement, and charred fur sprouting from his skin. Not even The Beast could have saved him. His foot stung against the gravel, yet he continued on, crawling to her.

She had huddled against the wall, weakly hugging her knees. As her tattered cloak blew in the wind, it exposed the pale girl that viciously shook. Her teeth chattering against the harsh conditions of the cold. Her face drained of color, leaving her a light gray, and wet, violet hair clinging to her skin.

"You alright?" he called to her, struggling to continue. If there were any indication that she heard him, she gave none. "Raven?" At the sound of her name, their eyes met.

"Don't." Her eyes were a dark crimson. Lifeless, fearful. Her tone was lowered an octave and had a slight growl to it. Something demonic. Surely, it had scared the living hell out of him, but he knew that behind the fear—she was there. She had to be. "Don't come closer." She began to shake more violently, repeating her mantra quicker than he could understand. Raven sputtered various incantations and broken words. Her lips quivered as she spoke and her head whipped about. It pained him to see her do this—lose herself.

"Raven, hey." Blood slid down his calloused hands from a previous cut. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, wiping his palm against the shirt. He slid his body against the ground, accessing all his effort to reach her. "Raven, it's me." The more he called her name, the more she seemed to slip away from him. Her eyes were wildly glancing around, and soon, her words became jumbled and bewildered.

She was beginning to break. He needed to get to her—fast. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath—" She gasped for air as a warm hand was placed on her cheek. He stroked his thumb across her face, trying to comfort her with slow words. But the touch burned her. Raven disgustingly shrank. She wanted to crawl out of her skin entirely; rip her bones apart and die. His touch felt like fire scorching her skin, pins sticking through her flesh. She was burning. This was what hell felt like. She was halfway to death. Thoughts of her father flashed through her mind. Soon, she found herself dizzily slipping into panic.

Her breath shortened in quick intakes. He stared at her face briefly, but she could not understand him. His words were slurred and the wave of anxiety emanating from him hit her like a ton of bricks. Raven absorbed all of it. Was this what it felt like to go insane? To lose your sanity? Humanity? She could feel her eyelids grow heavy and shut, yet her lips continued to move. She had lost control of her own body. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath—"

"Rae, come on. Snap out of it."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath—"

"Raven!" he shouted, forcefully grabbing her shoulders. "Raven, just look at me. Look at me!" Her eyes snapped open as if she were being violently pulled from a trance and she exhaled, coughing and wheezing for air. Clutching her chest, her fingers trembled.

"I—I—didn't mean to. I didn't mean to," she stammered when she finally caught her breath. Gar almost jumped back at her sudden outburst. He felt his heart drop. Where had Raven gone? Where had her monotone gone? Where was her deadpanned expression? She had once been so strong willed and stubborn. In front of him now, was a terrified woman reaching for any part of humanity she had left.

Her panicked features almost made her look human. Almost. "I lost control, and I never...and I promise...and I—I didn't mean to...and—" her fingers started to tremble and Beast Boy could feel the ground beneath him rumble.

"Raven," he started, with widened eyes as the ground began to radiate black waves. It split the street in half, causing parked cars to fall through the deep crevice. The crack in the street started to reach them and he moved closer to her. "Rae, you've got to calm down. You've got to calm—"

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to." Her eyes began to twitch and soon, two red slits formed underneath her eyes. Beast Boy's mouth hung agape and he slowly crawled away. "I didn't—"

"Raven!" he shrieked as sprouted black tentacles from within the newfound crevice wrapped around his torso. It began to slither and constrict his neck. "Raven, stop! Let me go!" She shrank at the sound of his agonized voice, her eyes fading back to their natural violet color. The black aura and tentacles dissipated. She had stopped shaking.

"I'm so—" She shook her head guiltily. "I'm sorry, Gar. I—"

"Just stop," he snapped. She couldn't even fathom the thought of responding. Caressing his neck, Beast Boy whispered, "I'm fine."

The two hadn't moved, nor spoke, letting time pass them.

"I feel as if I have lost everything that I spent years attempting to control," she finally admitted in a low tone.

He chuckled at the severity of the confession. Part of his laughter was to lighten the predicament. The other half—was pure irony. For once, he wasn't even certain what to tell her. That was something she excelled at. Calming the situation. How the roles had reversed. "No, Rae. You haven't lost it."

Gripping her head to ease the pain of her migraine, and protests of her inner emotions, she reasoned, "I can't keep living like this. I have never lost control like that." She swallowed and shook her head. "You don't know what it's like to sense other's fear. Especially if it is you that they are afraid of."

"Yeah, I don't because everyone's a fan of the Beast," he sarcastically replied with a shrug. She rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously start blaming yourself for something that totally couldn't have been avoided. You helped those people—"

"Garfield, look around you. There are dead bodies—"

"That is something we had no power over! You aren't the enemy, Rae! We are not the enemy—"

"Then why did we let Slade win?" she snarled. Beast Boy could feel his rage clawing at his chest. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be angry at her. He shouldn't be angry that he couldn't answer her. This blame was not to be put on them. She sarcastically scoffed. "This isn't a 'Everything will be okay soon', Beast Boy. This is a reality in case you weren't aware."

"Sometimes we can't save everyone and you know that! We're heroes, not miracle workers!"

"Can we even consider ourselves such anymore?"

He gaped at her. "Are you kidding me!? What happened to you? Listen to yourself! So, you lost it for a split second. You were scared! We couldn't have stopped him. It's okay, we'll—I—" She gave him a questioning look. He could only stare her down. "I don't know what you want to me say, Rae. I don't. I really don't."

His demeanor was neutral on the outside, but internally, the changeling was conflicted. His emotions reeked of guilt, grief, and frustration. She could only hang her head. She hadn't thought about that. Of all the logical solutions she could think of, she wanted the easy way out. A way out of her misery. "But..I do know..I'm not gonna let you lose yourself. Even if it's the last thing I do."

And that statement, alone, surprised her. He'd willingly die, if it meant her death too. His suppressed concern had been released. The warm emotions flooding around her, almost intoxicating and drowning. She pulled her hood up. Her safe haven from the outside troubles. Perhaps running away from how deeply he cared.

"Let's go." Assured it was safe, she felt for the wall and attempted to lift herself up. But to no avail as her body was still weak. She fell to the ground. "Damn it."

He quickly crawled over. "Here, let me help—"

"I can do it myself," she hissed, pushing his hand away. Her fear of his touch burning her still lingered in her mind. But she had not exposed of this dilemma.

"Whatever you say." She repositioned herself to rise, but fell again. The empath landed on her right hip and grit her teeth together at the pain coursing through her body. She threw him an icy glare as he snickered at her brief disability. "See, told ya."

"I can—"

"You can't. Here," He extended his hand. "Let me help." Cautiously, she reached for his fingers and after adjusting herself to the burning sensation, fully grabbed his hand. He lifted her up with ease. One arm around his shoulder, the other holding her waist. It wasn't often the sorceress required assistance, but it was appreciated when she did. He walked slowly out of the alley, making sure not to lose his grasp, as she hobbled on her left foot.

"Whoa, dude," he mumbled. "Look."

Surveying the area, the buildings around them had been burnt. Small fires remained on the rooftops and smoke covered the entire landscape. "Hey, watch out!" He pulled her aside, tossing her beside a garbage bin. Shots fired through the walkway, pieces of brick and cement flew through the air. He covered over her, motioning to crawl underneath an awning. The sounds of police sirens carried through the isolated alley as police cars zipped down the street.

"What was that?" she muttered.

Beast Boy held a hand to his chest, catching his breath. "I don't know!"

A blinding white light shot through the air, followed by a chorus of explosions. Beast Boy squinted his eyes, attempting to get a better look at the laser-like beam. The ground beneath them shook, pushing concrete up and rattling buildings. Glass was knocked out of a poor standing skyscraper and a shaky stoplight crashed from afar. The two took cover underneath an awning before continuing their trek. He could barely see his way down the street. Looking down at the frail empath that fell limp in his arms, he frowned. "We've gotta go."

Halfway through the alley, Raven scowled. "Could you move any faster?" Beast Boy tightened his grip on her.

"You know what, Rae? I kinda like you injured like this. You've gotta hold on the entire time," he smirked gesturing to her hand clung onto his shirt.

Her face contorted in disgust. "You're obnoxious."

"You know you enjoy being a damsel in distress," he continued on in glee. "It's okay, Rae. I totally play the knight in shining armor role well."

"Gar," she threatened, squeezing her eyes shut at his incessant banter.

"Sir Beast Man of the Teenage Titans," he teased in a deeper voice.

"Drop it. Now." She stabbed his side with her elbow and shoved him away. Beast Boy shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips.

* * *

_System Service: On. Welcome, Cyborg._

_Battery life: 20 percent._

_Network Connection: Disabled. Please check your connection._

_Voicemail: Off._

_Messages via Beast Boy at Com2 unavailable. Last saved message_ at Com2, 1:15pm.

"Yo, Cy. I'm at the store with Raven. Raven say hi."

"Go away."

"Yeesh. Chicks. Hey, so, what kind of shampoo do you think Robin uses? I'm goin' for that whole fluffed up look. But..I dunno. Oh, and I have his card. Want anything from the store? Hit me up. Say bye, Raven—"

"Would you hang up al—"

_Current messages via Robin at V1. Starfire at V2._

"Hey, Cyborg, it's me. Uh, do you know when Beast Boy and Raven are coming back from the store because I need my card back and—" Message ended at 2:15pm. V1 inbox is empty.

First saved message at V2, 2:20pm. "Friend Cyborg! It is I, Starfire. If you are finished taking the walk, would you like to accompany Robin and I to the mall of—" Message erased.

Second saved message at V2. 2:30pm. "Friend! Please! We are under the attack, please inform us of your loca—"

_Connections disabled: Titans Beast Boy and Raven. Please check your network settings._

_Vitals: Adequate. Minor trauma via cranium._

_Body Armor: Intact. Sonic Cannon: Unavailable battery life. Please recharge._

_Visual: Off. Visual On. Visual Off. Visual On. Visual Off. Visual. Visual. Visual._

He blinked, staring at the ceiling above him. His red mechanical eye flickered, illuminating the room. It had caved in earlier, leaving everything pitch black. Smoke billowed from the outside, and he slowly rose from the floor. He struggled before realizing his leg trapped underneath a shelf. Pulling out his sonic cannon, he aimed his weapon at the shelf. Much to his dismay, it did not fire. He groaned in defeat.

"Aw, man," Cyborg grumbled. "This things gotta be a thousand pounds." He squinted as a figure approached him from the side. Aiming his sonic cannon, he yelled, "Who's there?!" As the shadow grew closer, Cyborg tilted his head. "Mind giving me a hand?"

* * *

She peeled back the top, carefully dipping a small cotton ball into a jar of magenta-colored liquid. He grimaced as she lifted the cotton into the air, causing the thick goo to drip back in its container. Tilting his head back, she studied the scars. "You will endure a momentary pain. Please refrain from moving."

He swallowed and quickly nodded his head. Putting contact between his skin and the cotton ball, Robin bit his lip as the acid like liquid bubbled on his open wound. "What is this stuff?!" he screamed, holding onto the edge of his chair for moral support.

Starfire giggled, applying more anesthetic to various scrapes on his body. "Ah, so it is working."

"Yes, and it burns!" he complained. His skin began to turn a dark purple, causing him to stare at his arms with widened eyes. "What's going on?"

"It is a Tamaranean remedy for the wounds. Your skin shall be renewed shortly and it is helpful to the healing process." She tapped her chin in thought and wrinkled her nose. "Although, it seems that you are having a reaction."

He raised an eyebrow. "And the possible side effects?"

Starfire frowned. "Well..the turning of the skin color. Which—" She tilted her head toward his arm. "Is apparent. Possible nausea, swelling of the tongue, brief blindness of the right eye, growth of the second head, and—"

"Growth of the what?!" he squeaked. Starfire held her hand over her mouth, attempting to contain the bursts of laughter at his brief paranoia. It was refreshing to allow a smile onto her face after her previous tragedies. Not knowing where her friends were left the Tamaranean hopeless, but in her heart, she wanted to force a smile.

"I am doing the joking! You are okay." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It is normal for abnormal skin tones, it shows that the medicine is working inside of your body. It shall wear off within the next hour."

"And the burn?"

"Consider it an equivalent to Earth's isopropyl alcohol. The burning effect is due to the—" She stopped mid sentence as the Tower began to rumble. Furniture began to shake, causing remaining items to fall to the ground and slide in opposite directions. She interlocked her fingers between his and closed her eyes. It seemed to never end. A loud blast was heard, followed by the faint screams and sirens of citizens. He could feel her flinch at the third blast, the loudest of the previous two. It's effect nearly toppled the Tower over, sending a strong gust of wind howling and rattling against the glass.

From the window, a reflection of vibrant blue light shot through the inky black sky, signaling the end of the fourteenth attack that night. Robin could only turn his head. Had the room been lit, his face would have exposed of the fury and pain he felt. But they stayed huddled in the dark..as the world before them was tearing apart.

When all was calm, she opened her eyes, unable to look at him in the face. "Why must he do such vicious things," she whispered.

"Because he thinks he's able to," Robin spat. He slammed his fist into his palm. "I hate having to go into hiding like this! I hate being unable to help those people! I hate—"

"Where's that coming from?" They pulled apart at the loud beeping noise coming from the corner of the room. He whipped his head around.

"Robin?" Starfire began, pointing toward the large stack of fallen lights and ceiling bits. Robin jumped off the table, pushing the debris around, and scavenging for any device that the noise was attached to. Lifting his beeping communicator in the air, he turned back to Starfire.

"Who would call?" she inquired, crawling closer. He shrugged, flipping the lid open. She peeked over his shoulder, trying her best to see. They both stared at the screen.

"Impossible—"

"It.. is them."

* * *

"And what about her?"

"What about her?" he parroted, stroking his chin. The sound of leather brushing against his scraggly beard frightened each witness. Moving closer to the one that had so willingly spoke up, he bent down, making sure they were nose to nose. "I said," he commanded in a husky tone. The hiss of his voice sent shivers down their spines. "What..about her?" No one dared to respond back as he was deep in thought. Tightening the strap around his leather glove, the man cackled. "I see..a cat's got your tongue."

Swiftly snatching the outspoken one by the throat, he squeezed as the struggling man fought for air. His hands weakly flailing in the air to release his neck, the man's body was lifted higher. "Never ask questions you cannot answer." Not wasting a second, he slammed the man's body to the ground. The witnesses fought the urge to shudder at the loud snap and groan of the befallen. He stepped over the weakened man. Dusting off his hands, the towering man clasped his hands behind his back. "Are there anymore suggestions? No? Good."

Glancing around the room at his soldiers, clad in black attire, a smirk crept upon his face. "This.." he waved his hand across the open space. "Is our finale. She is our answer."

"Sir?"

"We finish them. With or without her."

* * *

"Man does it feel great to be back in the Tower." Cyborg's pinky lifted a torn wire, it gave a small spark. He shook his head. "Even though, it's lookin' a little jacked up."

"A little? It's—oh, here Star," Beast Boy huffed. He carefully handed the injured empath over to Starfire by removing her arm from his shoulder. The Tamaranean gently scooped her friend up and placed her on what was left of the sofa. "Dude. It's destroyed and—" he yelped, clawing at the fabric surrounded his arm. Starfire assessed his injury. "Stupid piece of glass cut—"

"Friend, you are injured as well," she whispered. "Please, you must let me take care of the wound." She lifted a bowl of magenta goo, sliding her finger against the top. Beast Boy gulped.

"What is that stuff?" He gave it a small sniff before retracting. "It smells like sh—"

"It's useful," Robin cut off. He scowled at the changeling. "If it weren't for Starfire, we wouldn't have been able to find you at all. I suggest you take all the help you can get." Beast Boy pouted, sitting beside his friends as Starfire prepared the medicine.

"He's concerned." Raven stared straight ahead, not breaking eye contact at her leader's figure. Beast Boy followed her stare, leading him to look at the boy wonder. Robin remained posted by the window, gazing at the bay. She wondered why he had stayed there for hours, considering all electricity had gone out—including the destructed city. Everything around them was dark. For once, they were vulnerable, left to depend on what little light they were given. Everyone was open game. What could he possibly hope to look for? She sighed. "He means well."

"Sure has a funny way of showing it," Beast Boy growled. Starfire patted his leg in reassurance.

"Please be understanding, friend. It has not been easy..being left for.." She couldn't finish her sentence, closing her eyes at the horrid memory that flashed through her mind. Slowly opening her eyes, she shifted her thoughts elsewhere. "It is difficult."

Beast Boy lifted her laid hand and gave a small, chaste peck to it. Starfire provided him a warm smile. "We're here, Star."

Cyborg brushed aside debris in the far corner of the room, searching for any sign of unbroken technology. Anything. His eye began to twitch. Turning his head, he looked to Robin.

"Yo, you hear that—"

"Everyone get down!" Robin sprinted across the room to his friend, tackling Cyborg to the ground. Five miniature missiles shot through the glass, shattering it. Pieces of wall caved in, debris that was part of the building fell into the bay. The Tower was crumbling—they were left inside.

"We've gotta move!" Cyborg shouted, helping a fallen Robin up. The men dusted off their bodies before jumping back as more glass shattered from a second firearm attack.

Instinctively, Beast Boy pinned his body against the two women, shielding them from the flying glass shards.

"Get down!" Beast Boy screamed. "Get—" Raven grew wide-eyed as a large piece of glass sliced his neck, he bared his fangs, holding the urge to shriek in agony.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered. His features became groggy, dazed. She lifted her fingers, almost in sheer terror at his blood staining her fingertips.

"Friend!" Starfire cried out, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't move!" Soldiers in black hopped through the now-open window one by one, releasing their pitons. Surrounding the five heroes, they aimed their weapons at the trapped Titans. "We've got you surrounded! Stay down!"

Robin, the first to move, found himself in a headlock as he attempted to strike back. Cyborg had jumped on the attacker's shoulder to cover his friend, and found himself snatched in the air before being thrown to the ground. He gripped the table's edge before being kicked down.

One moved for Beast Boy, yanking him off the girls and holding him down. Starfire and Raven rolled to the side, barely avoiding one slade-instructed soldier's attempt to smash their face in with his boot. Starfire lifted herself up, finding her hair tugged. Two black attired men restrained the girl, forcefully pushing her to the ground. Before Raven had time to chant her mantra she was knocked to the floor by the end of a baton. Rolling her eyes to the back of her head, the empath fell limp. Her eyelids fluttered open, she fought for consciousness. Robin felt himself scream aloud in anger as Slade casually stepped through the destroyed common room, admiring his work. He had done it. He had loved it.

"Hello Robin." He waited. "Lovely place you have. Lift him up."

His restrainers forced his head up, to look Slade in the face. Robin grew hysteric, nervously looking for any sign that his teammates could revive themselves. He hung his head, and winced and they pulled his hair back. Hand swung back, the man's fist collided with his jaw. The boy wonder cried out, spitting up blood. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, he needed air, he needed to breathe. He needed help.

"You will never get away with this, Slade!" he cried in a hoarse, worn voice. Face steaming with fury, mouth bloodied, and body broken, he wept. Not one to weep for defeat, but he wept out of anger. There was nothing he could do to help himself or his team. He was powerless. Robin flinched, feeling his captors tighten their hold on him. He didn't have enough energy to fight back. He was done. Slade grinned as Robin shook his head. "Do you hear me?! Never! You will never win!" Hot tears fell from his face, he used an accusing tone at the man. "You can never win!"

Slade kneeled down, tilting the boy wonder's head up. "But you see, I have.." He motioned for his assistants. A small device with a red button fell in front of Robin.

"What's—"

"I've planted twenty five bombs in multiple locations. They will fire in twenty five minutes." Robin grit his teeth, seething to choke the man in front of him. "I'm going to destroy Jump City. Actually..you're going to." Slade shoved the device in Robin's lap.

"No—"

He leant close to the distraught boy's ear in a whisper. "And when I've killed every citizen that you have failed to save. Your team will be next. Each one of them. Every single one. And you'll see it, slowly and painfully. Especially her. Yes, you'll be there to see her death. And when she takes her last breath, you'll be there to know that there was nothing you could do." Robin grimaced, encouraging Slade to continue. "They'll be gone. Then you'll have nothing, you can be nothing. Tell me, Robin, how does it feel to see the end?" He chuckled. "The end.."

"Titans.." Robin's tired eyes met Starfire's. She was weary, broken. She looked to Raven, the demoness weakly lifting her head. She gave a slight frown, turning her attention to the green man clutched in the grasps of two villains. His head hung low, but he met her gaze. Not even Beast Boy, optimistic of the entirety, could provide a smile. His eyes trailed over to Cyborg. The cybernetic man's chest rose and fell with each breath. His eye rolled over to Robin. "Titans," Robin hoarsely repeated, the bitter taste of dried blood adorning his lips. He slowly nodded. "Together." They shook their heads in unison. Finding enough strength to move his hands back, Robin felt the corners of his lips pull up into a Cheshire grin. "Go ahead. Push it. Push the button, Slade.." They raised their head in alarm. Slade took a step back. He snatched the device, pushing the button.

"Calling them will do nothing. You will not save them—"

"Titans—"

They began to rise. "Robin, you—"

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

She face-planted into the ground, clumsily losing her footing. They had been chasing her for hours. Looking behind her, the coast was clear. No one was in sight. Scrambling to get on her feet, the girl sprinted down the dark alley. She felt the ground beneath her feet vibrate, yet she continued to run. She couldnt worry about her powers going awry. She needed to leave. Anywhere. It was already dangerous that he had spotted her months prior. It was always easy to find Beast Boy. Although, she had never expected him to be so conflicted. Surely hiding out in Jump City's abandoned warehouses, she kept up with the latest news. How he moved on.. How she tried to warn him. She really had tried! But he didn't remember. Or so she thought. He had looked so conflicted. She was sure she could warn him of what was coming, but he hadn't acknowledged that indeed he remembered her. She tried to tell him soon..but it was too late.

Running right into a large armor, she fell back rear first onto the concrete. Her eyes widened at the figure standing above her.

"Running away?" he teased. "Now, apprentice, this wasn't apart of the agreement." She felt a pair of strong hands force her up to her feet. The man stepped closer. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not your apprentice anymore!" she shrieked, blonde hair falling in her face. "You don't win, Slade. They do."

"Only because you've helped them." She fell silent. With his index finger, he wagged it at her. She scowled at him. "Tell me, Terra." He spat her name with such disgust. "Why are you helping the Titans without their consent?"

Her eyes fell downcast. "They're..my friends."

"He will never forgive you," he reminded in a hiss. "They will never forgive you."

"I..I know."

Slade crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, apprentice, what do you want?"

She stared him straight in the eye, pursing her lips. "I want..them to be happy." Slade nodded, motioning for his assistants to release her.

"Let her go." Terra fell to her knees, grateful for her release. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and before she knew it, ran with all her might, leaving Slade to watch. She needed to go far. Far away. Anywhere away from the Titans. Anywhere they couldn't find her.

Once she was from sight, one soldier attempted to run after her. He halted when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir?"

Slade turned to the man, gently patting his back. "Kill her." And with that final instruction, they chased after the geomancer. Footsteps echoing through the darkened alley. "Kill her."

* * *

**— WELLL. That took so much energy to write. Literally an entire month. This is the last chapter of the Teen Titan Tales installment. It's been great telling this story to you all. You all have been amazing. To answer a few questions..yes, that was Terra a few chapters ago and she's back! Now you see why she was back. Secondly, what happens from here? Only time can tell.. I tried to make the ending a Big Bang. Sorry for the dark themes. I had to! And I incorporated some fluff for you all. Little RobStar, BBRae action, if you squint a little BBStar (only as friends because BBRae are my otp). :) Third, that AU was the first chapter of a new story I'm writing. So excited for you all to read it. Please keep an eye out for "Alphabetize". Fourth, I really hope I tied all loose ends with this chapter and that it was epic enough for you. I love you all. Thank you for allowing me to write for you... :) Who knows..we might get a sequel. Don't tempt me..Okay, tempt me. ;) Take care, read "Alphabetize" (might wanna follow in case I post, I can't guarantee when it'll be published), and please review! :)**

**Last Mail Time!:**

_twinguild_ - aww thank you for the cookie, glad you enjoyed it!

_Atheau_ - Haha. Aw. I love that your inner fan girl was happy. Thanks for the review!

_Guest _- Thank you so much. :)

_SkysFireLady15_ - :)

_SteeeveNotSteve_ - thank you. Please feel free to cry rainbows and unicorns!

_Roselianna_ - You caught me :) It was a pilot. Hehe.

_Nny91_ - Hi. I appreciate the review. However, I would have to decline your offer and prefer them not to be translated. Thank you for the suggestion though! :)

_thatrandomnerd_ - YAY! I'm really going to miss your reviews. Hopefully this chapter was good enough for you.

_charmedprincess101_ - Aw thank you.

_aj_ - Thank you so much. :D

_xXimmortalXx_ - Glad you did!

_Alex Coburn_ - It's so weird! I seen this review yesterday and was like I HAVE to add some fluff. Just for you, Roxanne, that little BBRae bit. :) Hope you enjoyed!

_Guest_ - Now you know why I chose an AU. ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Titans Together - 2 days later.**

* * *

"So..." She sat on the shore, filling her palms with sand. The grains slid in between the crevices of her fingers and landed in a pyramidal pile. He stood a few feet in front of her, faced toward the water. "Are we finished?"

He shut his eyes, enjoying the sounds of waves gently lapping over the rocks, the scent of saltwater wafting in the air, sand squished between his toes. For once, Robin was at peace. Her question hung in the air, and he couldn't help but feel his lips tug into a warm smile. "Yeah. We're done."

Despite the exhaustion, Starfire felt rejuvenated. _Alive_. This was what she had hoped for. She returned the favor, displaying a large smile of her own. "I am glad."

The skyline was still dark, but had a painted streak of pink and lavender hues. The start of a new day was among them. He hadn't known how long they were outside, staring at the tranquil bay before them, cool breeze wrapping around them like a scarf, stars graciously lighting the grim night sky.

It had been a long night—lives were lost, trust was broken, and yet, they still managed to come together as a team. Odds were against them, he inwardly smirked. That's what everyone wanted—the odds to be against them. Prove they weren't anything but a mediocre band of sidekicks. They only helped with the "minor stuff". Prove they were a team, they worked together, they moved together. They weren't five heroes, they were a team and fought as one.

He encouraged them to fight anyway. Use any sense of physical strength in your core to fight back. Fight for your loss, fight for your victories, fight for your proof that you belong to stay, fight because dark can never prosper. And they did. Rising to the challenge, the five Titans gathered what was left of them. Whether it lead to victory—or death.

It hadn't ended in death.

Robin sighed, taking a step toward the water's edge. At the next wave, water crawled against the shore, climbing upon his feet, and promptly slid back into the bay. He felt cleansed of his scars, almost like he was being washed of all events. Surely, his mind still fumbled at his biggest enemy's impromptu escape. But he needn't worry. When the time was right, he'd be back, and they'd be ready. He was sure.

"I'm thinking of starting over." His voice cut through the peaceful sounds of rushing waves and her tiny patters of fallen sand.

"Oh?" Robin couldn't help but widen his grin. No matter, how tough situations were, her voice was always delicate and gentle. Starfire tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. "How so?"

"Well," he heaved a sigh. "We're all getting—older."

She knitted her brows together. Three creases forming upon her forehead. "I do not understand. Friend Beast Boy has not attained the age of nineteen yet. Are we nearing death because of our seemingly youthful age?"

"No, no," he corrected, small chuckle in his throat. He moved his forefinger in a circular motion. "All of us. We're just—growing up. Well, Beast Boy's got a few more years, maybe centuries." She covered her mouth and giggled. "After everything we went through these past few years..I think we all should—start over. You know?"

"I see." Starfire stretched her body, stifled a yawn, and laid back in the sand. "How do you plan to start over, Robin?" Her eyes looked upward and the thousands of stars shining above her. She missed home. But, she loved this home even better.

He trudged up the shore and took a seat next to her in the sand. Hugging his knees, he thought. "I don't know, really," he began, swaying back and forth. "I think Robin's getting kinda old..don't you?"

She shifted to her side to look at him. He didn't look old to her. Maybe it was too dark. He certainly didn't have wrinkles or gray hair. "If you feel that Robin is..old, then what will the new Robin be?" He cocked his head to the side, smile growing so large that he felt his face would almost crack. He hadn't smiled in a long time. With a shrug, he looked back at her curious expression.

"I was thinking..maybe Nightwing."

* * *

"Dude, where are we gonna live?" Beast Boy placed his hands on his head, he paced the crumbled hallway in circles. "Oh my god, we're homeless!"

Raven and Cyborg looked at one another during the changeling's panic attack, and shook their heads. "Man, knock it off, we're not homeless!" Cyborg mumbled. "So dramatic."

"Now I'm gonna have to find a job..I'm not working at Mega Meaty Meat again..Dude, and my comic books, and no more Gamestation. Dude, I cannot be a green hobo on the street. Do you _know_ what they do to green hobos on the street?!" Beast Boy shuddered. "I'm gonna join the circus and become Beast Man. Dude! This is the worst day ever!" he whined. They rolled their eyes. "And what about my..."

"Beast Boy," Raven snapped, folding her arms in annoyance. "We're not homeless. Cyborg's got everything under control."

The green shapeshifter dried his fake tears, and got off his knees. "What do you mean?" he stammered.

"I mean, you green bean," he pulled out a rolled paper, playfully whacking a temperamental Beast Boy on the head, and unrolled it. "Before you had your little diva meltdown.. I was thinking.. So what if the Tower's a little.." They looked down the hallway as broken wires hung from the ceiling. A keypad once installed into the wall fell from its post and sparked. "A little.."

"Messed up? Ugly? Hideous? Dude, this place looks like crap!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"With good reason," Raven retorted. "We're not the only ones suffering from property damage. The whole city is undergoing repair."

"Which brings up my point," Cyborg smirked, nudging the empath. "I worked on a little blueprint." Beast Boy crept closer, admiring the layout. "With my handy dandy toolbox, we're gonna remodel the Tower."

"In case Beast Boy's brain didn't comprehend that, we're not homeless," Raven sarcastically remarked. He stuck his tongue out at the sorceress mockingly, in which she glared. "Very mature."

"So..when do you think this is gonna be done?!"

Cyborg scratched his chin, looking over the measurements and designs. "Well, a few months. It's not gonna be all bad. Once everything's calmer around here, it'll be a quick fix."

"Do I get my own bathroom?" Beast Boy pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Cyborg smirked. "No. But..I don't see why we can't add a second bathroom. No offense to the ladies, but I hate waiting in the morning."

Raven turned on her flashlight, tilting her head toward the exit. "Let's finish up looking through the tower. See if we can find any remaining items." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded, following behind.

"Huh." A few steps behind, Cyborg stopped when his arm began to beep. The two Titans stopped to wait for him. He waved them off. "Y'all continue without me, let me fix this glitch. I'll meet up in a bit." With a hesitant shrug, they left him alone.

Cyborg lifted the small screen installed in his arm compartment and quirked an eyebrow. "Distress call from unknown communicator? Huh.." He shook his head, closed the screen, and jogged down the hallway. "Stupid prank callers..Hey guys, wait up!"

* * *

"So how does everything look?" Robin questioned as the approaching group took a seat in the sand.

"Eh, so-so," Beast Boy admitted, waving his hand.

"Please tell me that you have found Silkie?" Starfire inquired. The changeling's eyes bulged, remembering the alien pet. He gave a weak chuckle and scooted away.

"Heh," he began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll uh...be right back!" He bolted for the door, followed by the laughs of his teammates.

They all sighed, soaking up the enjoyment and brief relaxation from their hardships. Raven pointed at the horizon, a small flash of yellow, breaking through the night's inky color. "Sun's coming up."

"It sure is beautiful," Cyborg admitted in a low tone. They watched in peace the start of a new day, the start of a new team, the start of the beginning. Their time of self-relaxation abruptly ended and the loud rumbles filling the silence. All eyes turned to Cyborg, who, apologetically held his stomach.

"Anyone else kinda hungry?" he joked. Raven allowed a small smirk onto her lips and Starfire giggled.

"I can prepare a traditional Tamaranean breakfast. It will be glorious!" she sang, clapping her hands together. Robin swallowed, face turning a slight shade of green at the thought of an alien feast.

"_Or.._we could go for pizza," he suggested. Starfire huffed.

"Pizza sounds nice," Raven added, drawing circles with her fingers in the sand.

"Let's do it!" Cyborg grunted, lifting up from his place in the sand. "Yo, B!" he called, staggering for the Tower's entrance. "You up for pizza?!"

_There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be_.

* * *

- **Hope you all enjoyed that alternate ending. Sending all love and light to you amazing readers. Thank you.**

***if you didn't catch that distress call thing..i don't know what to tell you.. :) **


End file.
